Chuck vs the Whole Truth
by MyNameIsJeffNImLost
Summary: Why keep the truth from friends and family to keep them safe? Hiding the truth makes them suckers, not safe. The bad guys know. It's about time to let the rest of the good guys know too. Parts set post 3.10 and 3.15; most set post 3.19.
1. Chuck vs Morgan

_Forward  
_  
At the end of season 3, all of the important characters know Chuck is a spy.

A big problem with reveal scenes on TV is they are usually way too short. After all, why does the audience need a rehash? It bugs me though, because the viewers don't know how much everyone really knows. Has is all been laid out, or are there still secrets that can be used as feeble plot devices later?

This story is about laying it all out there.

Another problem is exposition scenes on most shows are boring. Of course that's only when the show's characters do not have great chemistry, like they do on _Chuck_. The reveal scenes in Colonel, Beard, and Subway are probably my favorite non-Charah, non-wedding destruction scenes of the whole series.

One problem with reveal scenes on paper is too much dialog with no action. A bigger problem is capturing the characters. It is virtually impossible to capture the hand gestures, excitability, rapid tempo, and dynamics of Chuck and Morgan's banter on paper. It's also impossible to describe the relative bulge in everyone's eyes as they react to each and every surprise. There is almost no way to do Sarah's awkwardness when alone with Ellie its proper justice (well maybe in _Truth, Lies, and the CIA, _but we don't all write that well).

At least by getting this story down, I was able to get these wished for conversations out of my head.

Disclaimer: Nobody else owns anything here, so why would I?

Disclaimer 2: No beta. Why would I sucker/obligate/subject anyone into reading this when they didn't want to?

Disclaimer 3: I'm sorry about the style. I started with this unorthodox style trying to capture the pace of Chuck/Morgan banter. After a few chapters, I figured I was stuck with it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 1**

**Chuck vs. Morgan**

**Set after 3.10, Chuck vs. the Tic Tac**

**The Bartowski-Grimes Pad**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Maybe Casey will talk to Kathleen someday. He's just not ready yet. I'll bug him about it some more tomorrow. Maybe I can get Sarah to help when she gets back from DC. For now, I need some Call of Duty to clear my head. _

"Hey, Morgan. Mind if I join in? Wait. Why are you shutting down?"

"Not now Chuck. Call of Duty can wait. We have important things to discuss."

"What buddy?"

"Well super-secret spy stuff, of course."

"Morgan-"

"No Chuck. You agreed. One _Planet of the Apes_ DVD for full disclosure. You owe me answers to all my questions about your spy missions."

"But Morgan, that stuff is classified."

"Classified smashified. You've already told me about the computer in your brain and your Bruce Lee skills. I know about the CIA, NSA, and your top secret base, Mr. Carmichael. Isn't that stuff classified? What's so different now?"

"At the time I wasn't flashing. Oh, and I don't know, I thought we were going to die."

"Give me a break, Seagal. They weren't stopping you under any kind of siege. Now that I'm on the inside, you need to brief me or debrief me, or whatever, so I can be a more valuable member of the team."

"But you're not a member of the team. Remember you need to crawl before you walk or run."

"That's what I talking about. Teach me to crawl, Jedi Master Bartowski. Teach me about the light side so I do not accidentally stray. Yes, I've reinstated you as my best friend, but maybe I should have made that probationary."

_Sigh._

"Ok, we both know I wouldn't really put you on probation. But you know me, Chuck. I need the full scoop of Butter Pecan so I don't stick my foot in my mouth. Remember what happened with you and Jill last time. Emmett and Ellie found out because I did not know the full double dip with nuts. Once I know all of the ice creamy goodness, it will never leave the beard."

"Well we wouldn't want ice cream all over your beard." _I might as well get this over with. With Sarah and Shaw in DC and Casey fired, this is as much privacy as I will ever get. _"I'll let you ask your questions. However, I might have to hold some details back-for your safety."

"Great. So let's go out and get some Sizzling Shrimp so we can have a proper discussion about this."

"No Morgan. We have to stay here. Please realize-everything we discuss tonight is top secret classified. We cannot risk anyone at the Bamboo Dragon overhearing-especially with their connections. Sarah cannot know we've talked about this because she would not be happy with me, and I'm already having enough trouble with her. Casey cannot know because, well, I'll explain that later. Shaw cannot because he would fail me from my spy training. General Beckman cannot know because I would probably be arrested and thrown in an underground bunker."

"But-"

"Eh, eh. We cannot discuss this information anywhere after tonight-not here, not in the Herder, not at the Buy More, and not in Castle-unless I say it is safe, because we never know who might be monitoring."

"But I just wanted to know what we are going to eat. One mention of Sizzling Shrimp and now I need my fix."

"Sorry, buddy. Not tonight. I think we have some leftover pizza in the fridge and of course we have some Grape Soda. That will have to hold you for now."

"Ok. I guess so. Can I at least start with my first question?"

"Shoot."

"What 'connections' does the Bamboo Dragon have? Is it safe to eat there? 'Cause I don't know if I could get by without my shrimp fix."

"Nothing serious to worry about. The shrimp is safe. It's just..." _I guess this is as good as place as any to start. _"Do you remember the first 'Evening with Morgan' with Sarah?"

"Yeah. I remember it was a big failure. No fireworks. No _Enter the Dragon._ The shrimp was carry-out. It wasn't fresh. And then you and Sarah bailed for her spastic colon. After about 15 minutes, Ellie kicked me out so I did't get my shrimp fully on. You know I was really questioning if Sarah was good for you after that. If she weren't so, well you know, hot, I would have insisted you dump her right then and there."

"First, I need to say Sarah does not have a spastic colon. It was just an excuse."

"That beautiful, and no spastic colon?"

"Yeah..." _Sigh._ "I know. Aaanywaay, here's what really happened that night... In the Bamboo's kitchen, I flashed on one of the staff as a Chinese spy. Sarah and I took off to report the flash to Casey. They stuck me reviewing files to figure out what the spy was up to."

"So while I was with Ellie, you were hunting an enemy agent? Wow!"

"She wasn't really an 'enemy'. The next night, on a stake-out, we figured out she was hunting a leader of Triad, who used to be part owner of the Bamboo Dragon, because he had kidnapped her brother."

"_She_. So you were staking out some spy chick like Wai Lin from _Tomorrow Never Dies?"_

"I guess you could say that. The Chinese government had left her brother out to dry. And then in one of my _many_ early mission screw ups, I let the Triad boss get away. After that I had to help her get her brother back. In return, she did a _White Nights."_

"Ah, she defected."

"Right. So that is why I couldn't help you with that sales competition and why I missed Mother's Day that year. Sorry pal."

"Oh, that's ok. The sales competition was bogus anyway-just one of Big Mike's schemes. And that Mother's Day is when I bonded with Ellie. I know she stayed with Awesome, but after that night she has not been as quick to throw me out. But back to the important issue... Is Bamboo Dragon safe, what with the Chinese spies and Triad running around?"

"Yes it is safe. After the change in management, I insisted that Sarah do a full background check on the new people so we could go there on cover dates. She found no direct ties to the Chinese government or Triad. Maybe some indirect ones, but nothing to worry about. And I have not flashed there since. My original point is stories about the Intersect and Chinese defectors are not for public discussion."

"Got it. Wait. You said you flashed on the spy and have not flashed on the new Dragon owners. Does that mean one of your Intersect super powers is evil detection? And if so, did you flash on Emmitt Milbarge and Harry Tang leading to their incarcerations?"

"First, I do not have super powers."

"Tomato, Tomahto"

"Second, Emmitt was not arrested."

"I know Big Mike said he is managing a LargeMart in Nevada. But nobody is really buying it. Lester started a pool for the real story. I would have put my money on prison, but as Assistant Manager, I was not allowed to participate by Silent Lester."

"Casey told me he is managing a LargeMart in Alaska, not Nevada. However funny story about Tang..."

"Wait, you know about the Lady Tang? Did Big Mike tell you too?"

"What, no, what about Tang's wife? Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Good, because I'm sworn to secrecy about Big Mike and Lady Tang. I would not want to spill the beans."

_Ewww. _"My information is about why Harry Tang left the Buy More."

"I thought it was to manage a pineapple farm in Hawaii. I considered looking him up to see if I could get some free fruit for old time's sake. Then I thought better of it and realized there were no good old times with the Tang."

"Well what you don't know is where the pineapple farm offer came from."

"I'm not following."

"Remember that 'special project' that Big Mike gave about that time. Helping pick out the b-day gift for Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Well, something made Harry think you were up to something. I don't know what... maybe a movie night and grape soda bender. Anyway, Harry came busting into the home theater room trying to catch you. Instead of finding you, he ran into Sarah, Casey, and me being debriefed by the General Beckman and Director of the CIA. Sarah and Casey were ready to shoot him for 'infiltrating' the home theatre room. After I intervened, Casey got him relocated. I wish we thought of it earlier."

"Why didn't you do that to Emmitt?"

"Beckman vetoed the idea when Casey proposed it."

"Oh well."

"Back to your previous question, the flashes do not 'detect evil.' The flashes help me identify some people, but the Intersect does not always figure out if they are good or bad. I've flashed on a high school classmate of Sarah's that who wasn't evil. He was just being blackmailed into selling fighter jet plans. I've also flashed on a ring and an alias of Sarah's that caused me to see surveillance footage of Sarah a couple of times."

"Surveillance footage, eh? What was she doing?"

"Oh, just taking out an armed gang with her fists and poisoning a group of French assassins."

"Poisoning? I remember her corn dog. I can believe that."

"That's why I took out her soufflé at the first dinner here. Actually, Sarah can cook really well. Wienerlicous' corn dogs are just that bad. Remember the chicken pepperoni leftovers from a couple weeks ago? Sarah and Shaw made that to cover for me during an undercover mission I was on."

"If you say so. I guess the chicken pepperoni wasn't too bad. Not like Ellie's cooking, but passable. Wait, you took out the soufflé? I just remember your magic trick and then the fire."

"That wasn't magic. Casey told me her alias. I flashed on the poisoning. I kinda freaked out. So I tried to ruin dinner. You know it was really Casey's fault."

"I should have know that man does not appreciate a good soufflé."

"The other problem with flashes is the information is based on what was in the Intersect database when I loaded it. That means I have to get regular updates or can't flash on the new baddies. The Intersect computers have been destroyed twice, so there is currently no way to get updates. I got sunglasses with an update once, but I don't know where they came from. Not flashing can be a big problem. Last year when Sarah and I moved to the suburbs, I couldn't identify the whole cabal that was living around us."

"Huh? You moved in with Sarah last year?"

"It was a mission right after Valentine's Day. It was a total flop too. Ok, yes, we caught a bunch of Fulcrum bad guys. But not before they captured Sarah, Casey and me, and they loaded a test Intersect's programming into my brain. It was a flop on the Sarah front too. Separate bedrooms... fake rings... fake couple pictures. It really hit home how Sarah and my relationship was not real. It led to me breaking up with Sarah again."

"Oh, I remember that now. Ellie said you were out of town and unreachable, which did not make sense because you were at work. Wait a second. Is that why you agreed to move in with me?"

"Yeah. No offense buddy, but I was on a Sarah low."

"So your spy mission caused all of those problems with Anna after she found the apartment lease?"

"Yep, you can blame the CIA for your problems with Anna... at least that time. You just can't tell anyone about it."

"Earlier you mentioned Fulcrum. Who are they?"

"Ah, Fulcrum. Fulcrum was the original source of most of my problems."

"Was?"

"Fulcrum is no mas. Fulcrum was an evil group with double agents inside the CIA. They were one of those 'America first and consequences be damned' groups. They tried to trick Bryce into stealing the first Intersect. But super-spy Bryce Larkin figured it out, blew up the Intersect and emailed it to me. Later they brought Bryce back from the dead. We extracted him. For the next year and a half, they hunted Bryce, thinking he was the Intersect. Unfortunately, to get to Bryce, they always came after me because of my connection to Bryce-not a really good plan when you think about it. The Christmas Eve hostage crisis-Fulcrum. My job at Roark Instruments-Ted Roark was the leader of Fulcrum. That's why I didn't tell you about the job. It was a mission. By the way, don't use RIOS 2.0 computers without the latest security patches. They have a backdoor that lets Fulcrum steal your private information. My dad worked on the security patches to close the hole. Oh, and the distraction at the first Ellie/Awesome wedding-Roark and his Fulcrum goons were threatening Ellie. Your distraction provided time for Bryce, Sarah, Casey and his Special Forces team to show up and save the day. Of course they destroyed the reception hall at the same time."

"Wow. Your life is so cool. It needs to be a comic book. So Ellie's reception was the final showdown between Team Chuck and big bad Fulcrum?"

"I guess you could say that. The problem was Fulcrum was a splinter group of the Ring. Fulcrum we understood. They wanted the Intersect to create an army of human Intersects like me. Then they would rule the spy game. After the wedding, the Ring cleared house and took out the rest of Fulcrum. The Ring seems to deal with weapons and poisons, but we really don't know what their over-arching goals are."

"Well it's obvious, Chuck. World domination."

_World domination?_

"But from what I've seen-my vast experience and what you've told me so far it really doesn't matter."

_Vast experience?_

"Cut off the head and the body will die."

"Ok, Highlander."

"Seriously Chuck, do you want me to take this plan to your boss?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. It took over two years for the General to listen to me. She still doesn't most of the time. You'll need to put in your time first."

"If you say so. But in video games, it's always fastest to blow by the grunts and kill the big creature at the end of the level."

"This is not a video game, Morgan."

"I know it's not a video game. In a video game, a movie, or a classic fantasy series for that matter, the Ring would just be thrown in the fires of Mount Doom."

"Ha Ha. I'll keep your plan in mind, and I promise to suggest it at a key point in our Ring-destruction planning sessions."

"Planning sessions? When do I get to come?"

"Ahhh, they are normally really boring. Trust me. You do _not_ want to be there. I wish I didn't have to go.

"You know, Morgan, seeing that we are now talking about the top secret details of my life, I have a couple of things I should apologize for."

"Apologize? Best friends do not need to apologize."

"Yeah, well there've been a few times that I have not been the best of friends the last three years. It was always for national security reasons."

"Say no more Chuck. Say no more. I understand. National security. Fate of the world. Who am I in the grand scheme of things?"

"You're my best friend, and you deserve to hear the real excuses. Maybe these aren't apologies, per se. It's just over the last few years, I've had some missions that really cause problems in our friendship. I always wanted to tell you the truth. So here it is. Situation 1. Remember when you were locked in the cage?"

"Yeah I still have flashbacks."

"Well I would have been there an hour sooner but we were identifying an arms dealer. I flashed on her and she captured and tortured me."

"Tortured?"

"Tied me to a chair, threw a knife at me, and threatened to throw me off the balcony. Fortunately, Sarah and Casey rescued me, and Sarah took her out the next day."

"I don't know. I think the cage was worse torture."

"You know I tried to capture one of her thugs in the cage, but someone had fixed the lock."

"Hey, I scared Big Mike by threatening a lawsuit. He must have done something for a change."

"That's ok. Casey took him out with a microwave."

"Cool."

"Mission number 2... Halloween... Remember when I missed the AM interview and your bike was stolen. I requisitioned it to prevent the Santa Monica pier from being blown up."

"So you returned it just like you did in Jr. High."

"Well, in Jr. High. You forgot it at the arcade. On Halloween I borrowed it to save the arcade. Thanks for the transport and for taking my interview for me."

"Don't mention it. So why didn't you take the herder?"

"The herder was the bomb."

"What?"

"You know how I'm really protective of Herder #3?"

"Yeah, but who cares. I just figured you wanted to keep Jeff out of it."

"That too. But the real reason is Herder #3 is special. Actually, the last two have been special."

"Last two?"

"Well the first one was destroyed by Casey on my first date with Sarah. That's back when he was trying to kill me. It has been replaced twice. Anyway, it has special feature packages."

"Like what? Oil slick, flame thrower, rocket launcher, ejection seat, cloaking device?"

"Oil slick, no. Flame thrower, no. Rocket launcher, not a bad idea, but no. Ejection seat, yes but sideways, not vertical like Bond. Cloaking device, no way. And you know I think _Die Another Day _is not realistic."

"But you said it has a bomb."

"It's more of a self destruct."

"What else does it have? So far it doesn't sound that useful."

"Well it has tracking, satellite uplink, passenger-side steering, prisoner containment, and a really cool remote control." 

"Remote control, like _Tomorrow Never Dies. _Ok that sounds good. However, I might need to give your Q some ideas."

"I don't think so. The Santa Monica Pier bomber who stole the Header _was_ the designer the 'special features'"

"Q was an evil mad bomber. That is so cool. Well, not cool. But a really good plot twist."

"Here's a twist. You've met him."

"What?"

"That guy who didn't pay up for your video guitar challenge before Halloween. That was 'Q'."

"That douche. No way. He wasn't even British."

"He was a kid genius who was locked in an underground bunker for years and then escaped by killing his guards. I told you he was dangerous."

"Ah ha! Your evil detection super power detected him!"

"It's not a super power, but yes I flashed on him."

"You know that really sounds like something you could get arrested for doing in public. So why don't they give you a cool car, like an Aston Martin, or like Sarah's Porsche?"

"I really don't have a good track record with cars. I blew up Casey's Crown Vic preventing a rocket from hitting a ship with you, Anna, and her parents. I blew up the second herder while using the remote control to get the bomb a safe distance from you and the Taiwanese Ambassador."

"I say again. What? I've never met the Taiwanese Ambassador."

"You haven't met him, but you have been in his trunk."

"Huh?"

"Ok. Remember when I went with Sarah to that Car show with Anna and her boyfriend." 

"When you saved me by betraying me. I still have the scars."

"Again. Sorry about that. However now I can set the record straight. The party was a mission. I only went to that party under protest and due to some mind games from Casey. The primary mission was to plant a bug to find out what Anna's boyfriend's Triad buddies were up to. The second mission, which I insisted on, was for Sarah and me to try to get you and Anna back together. It worked, just not right away. You were caught so I pulled out the stalker comment to save you from the Triad goons. They must have found the bug. So when they showed up at the Buy More, I knocked you out with breath spray. They found you anyway and threw you in the trunk of the Ambassador's new car which contained a Triad bomb. Casey and I tracked you down, I threw the bomb in the second herder, and remote controlled it to a safe distance away. So yes I betrayed you, but it was only because of orders and then I saved you later."

"Wow. The scars are... just... gone. I should have known you would never willingly betray me. Wow."

"Remember that dinner with Anna and her parents? You thought you saw Sarah sunbathing?"

"Yes, and you said it wasn't the future Mrs. Bartowski."

"Well I don't know about _Mrs. Bartowski_," _I can hope, "_but it was Sarah. She was undercover. I discovered some counterfeit bills on the 'mark's' boat while doing a Nerd Herd install. Later, he tried to destroy the boat you were on with the counterfeit plates hidden in some medic aid crates. Fortunately, you had sent me a pic with the crates in the background. Sarah, Casey and I rushed to the docks, but the bad guy got off a shot first. I used the control panel to redirect the rocket to Casey's car."

"Sweeeet! That fireworks show was Casey's car! One of your super powers is rocket control. I guess it makes sense, since you are the World Champion Missile Commander."

"It's not a super power. That was just a Nerd Herder skill. Although I did flash on the Missile Command game, it's still not a super power. Mr. Morimoto from Atari, who designed Missile Commander, gave me a hint that Rush's _Tom Sawyer_ was the secret to the algorithm at the end of Missile Command. So you could say I used 'cheat codes.'"

"You cheated at Missile Command, just like Duck Hunt. I can't play any games with you anymore, can I? This really hurts."

"Hey now. I told you I didn't cheat at Duck Hunt. I have been trained to fire many handguns in case I don't flash for some reason. I'm sure Sarah and Casey are better than I am at Duck Hunt."

"I need some of that training."

"Well you can take it up with Sarah and Shaw." _Like they are going to let that happen. _"As for Missile Command, the kill screen contained codes to take control of a Japanese weapons satellite, which come to think of it should be illegal by Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution, before the satellite destroyed most of southern California. So I think 'cheating' was allowed. Anyway, that's why I was buddying up with Jeff. The terrorists were after him to get to the kill screen."

"But Jeff just passed out."

"They got the codes from Morimoto before they killed him. We were trying to get them back, which we did, thanks to your setup."

"I said your life should be a comic book! And I could be your loyal side-kick."

_This is not going well._ "Buddy, don't you get it. You almost died both of those times. This spy business is not safe. I only survived the first two years because of Casey, Sarah, and luck. Since then I've had the revamped Intersect to help, but that does not make it less dangerous. The fact that you know now means you need to be more careful."

"You act like there are spies everywhere."

"Sometimes, it seems like there are. Remember that badass who crushed your grape soda can during the Employee of the Month contest?"

"Yeah, that guy was cool!"

"He was Casey old Sensei and, oh yeah, had turned evil. He could have crushed your head with his bare hand. Remember Ned who crashed into the Buy More on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, he was crazy."

"Actually, that was an act. He and the LAPD negotiator were both Fulcrum. That's why he shot Casey's toe off. That's why I didn't want Casey and Sarah to leave. That's why I left with the negotiator-to save all of you."

"I took out a Fulcrum agent? See I should be part of the team."

"What? I thought Awesome and Big Mike took him out after Lester and Jeff's diversion."

"Maaaan. Nobody saw my snow machine diversion. Lester had his ass-kicked and Jeff was scared. I came out of nowhere and blinded the guy. It was the key to the whole plan."

"Sounds cool. Sorry I missed it. I was kidnapped waiting for Sarah to rescue me at the time. My point is that was very dangerous. I only survived because Sarah shot and killed the negotiator. I had a team dedicated to protecting me."

"They could protect me too, and I could still help. I could start with surveillance and work my way up."

"The team is not like that anymore. I can't protect you because I am still technically in training. I think Sarah is more concerned about Shaw now than me. Shaw doesn't want you around. Sarah and I had to convince him to not throw you in a hole. And Casey is not on the team anymore."

"Not on the team?"

"Well you know that video you helped me with? The other guy in that video recruited Casey to be spy a long time ago. They faked his death and changed his name. Then his mentor went evil (like a lot of Casey's old mentors seem to do). I turns out the pre-spy Casey had a fiancée. The bad guy blackmailed Casey into stealing something for the Ring. Sarah and I helped save Casey and his ex-fiancée. However Casey was fired."

"So Casey is no longer a spy. Then what is he?"

"Right now, he's just John Casey, Buy Moran green-shirt and Lieutenant Assistant Manager. He's not talking the discharge well. His ex-fiancée still doesn't know he is alive and he found out... some other news that he still hasn't had time to process. I still think Sarah and I can get him reinstated, but she is off in DC and hasn't returned my calls to help formulate the plan. So please go easy on him, Buddy."

"Will do. About the Buy More. Why do you still work there? You've got a real job as a spy?"

"Spies need cover jobs. That way nobody knows you are a spy."

"As I've said before, all of this is really cool. Like 3-D movie cool. The good kind of 3-D, not that lame kind. However it's time for the important questions. We know your super powers include Kung Fu, sword fighting, evil detection, and rocket control. What other super powers do you have? Flying? Spidey sense? Super speed? Telekinesis? Mind control?"

_Sigh._ "No to all of those. And they are not super powers. It's more information and skills."

"Ok. Then what other super skills do you have?"

"I don't know everything. The old Intersect was simpler. I flashed on names, pictures, scars, jewelry, bomb parts, stuff like that. When I flashed, the Intersect would correlate data and give background information. It also had some voice recognition and security code hacking features. The new intersect is more complicated. It has a lot of fighting skills: Kung Fu, fencing, numbchucks, shooting, discus throwing. It also has a bunch of other skills: Spanish guiter playing, bullet removal surgery, ballroom dancing, zip line traversal, languages. Those aren't super powers. Regular people can do all of those things."

"Who do you know that do all of those things?"

"Sarah. Maybe not the guitar playing, but everything else. Plus she can fly jets. I don't know if that is in the Intersect yet. I wouldn't be surprised."

"But Sarah is not a regular person. She is more an angelic goddess."

"Yeahhhh. You're right about that. Casey can do most of that too. Maybe not the guitar playing, and I don't know about the ballroom dancing. But he plans a good wedding."

"He can also brainwash Lester. But Casey's not a regular person either. He's like a super robot or something."

"Don't let him hear you say that either."

"Of course not. Do I look suicidal?"

"No. Anyway. One of the problems is these skills only come up when they are needed, so I don't know about them ahead of time. They also don't work when I'm emotional."

"You mentioned that when we were held captive. Like emotions are your kryptonite. I'm not buying it. I think emotions are not the problem. The problem is conflicts in your emotions. Lying to your best friend. No flash. Making moves on Hannah instead of Sarah. No flash. Honesty with your hetero male life partner. Super flash. Admitting you love Sarah. Super flash."

"Ok Yoda. So you think the problem is conflicts in my emotions?"

"Exactly. Channel and focus your emotions."

"Morgan. You, are really telling me, to focus."

"Hey do as I say, not as I do."

"You know the Intersect is not Jedi powers."

"That would be so cool if you had Jedi powers. Not that the Intersect is not cool. But a light saber. That would be..."

"Awesome. Except that light sabers are technological. They do not require the force. Han used one to cut open a Tauntaun and Luke used his father's before he was trained. Plus light sabers don't exist."

"Are you sure? Maybe you need to flash on one."

"Maybe so. Too bad they don't exist to flash on, Morgan."

"Hmmm. I see the problem. Maybe that's something they could add to the next Intersect."

"The ability to flash on technology that doesn't exist yet. Sounds really useful."

"So what super power, I mean skill, do you wish was in the Intersect? I'm for X-Ray vision."

"No real people have X-Ray vision, so that's not possible."

"But wouldn't it be cool?"

"No Morgan. You know my standing objection to seeing you walk around naked."

"Ok. So what skill do you want?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhat to win Sarah back."

"You're kidding. You already have the mad girl-winning skills. Wait. That must be in the Intersect. Because _that_ really is a super power."

"Girl-winning skills?"

"Exhibit 1: Lou. AKA Licorice-hair. And she made sandwiches. _Professionally_."

"I don't know how that happened. I was just being nice about her phone. And Sarah had just told me we didn't have a future, which was true. Lou and I never had a chance anyway. The spy life got in the way. Her ex was an arms smuggler. Even without the spy life, she was too much of a firecracker for me. We only had coffee and two dates. And we broke up twice in two days. I really don't think she counts."

"Exhibit 2: Jill. She might have left you for Bryce the first time. But she came back after you had the Intersect."

"That's not what happened. I ran into Jill by accident at a convention. I flashed on her boss. So I was _ordered _to ask her out. The 'date' was staged, and it was still a disaster. She only got back with me after her boss was killed, a virus was stolen, and I helped stop a virus outbreak at the the lecture she was supposed to give. At least I thought we were getting back together. It turns out she was seducing me."

"Getting seduced by Jill. What's wrong with that? Well I guess Sarah might be a problem. But still."

"The problem was she was Fulcrum."

"What? This is like an evil villain twist."

"Yep. Jill was recruited into Fulcrum out of Stanford. She helped them develop bio-weapons and the cures. First she seduced me to steal back a list of Fulcrum names. The plan worked-trade a 'kidnapped' Jill for the list. Except they didn't know I used your game copier to make a copy."

"_That's_ where that went."

"Yes. Thanks by the by the way. It's probably in Castle storage somewhere. In the list, we discovered Jill was Fulcrum. I should have just stayed with Sarah." _Sigh._ "So after that revelation, they ordered me to stay with Jill and discover their plan. Their plan was a devious double cross to find Bryce, who they thought was the Intersect. That led to the infiltration of Castle and the capture of Sarah, Casey, and me. Fortunately I was able to hack into the Castle computers, call the cavalry, and free Sarah and Casey."

"It sounds like a lot of people came after you to get to Bryce, thinking he was the Intersect, when you were really the Intersect. Sounds like a bad plan to me."

"Tell me about it. Beats an underground bunker, though. So when I told you Jill had left and was in a 'big house' and 'up the river', I meant she was in jail. See I didn't always lie to you."

"So Jill was really evil."

"Jill wasn't really evil. She was trapped. Fulcrum recruited her out of college. They controlled her whole life. She was never really with Bryce. They made her dump me in college, and she used Bryce as an excuse. A few months later, she helped us infiltrate a Fulcrum stronghold and found information that helped us rescue my father. I let her go after that."

"So Jill, a Fulcrum agent, knows where Castle is and is on the loose?"

"Yeah, but she's been on the run for a year and hasn't tried anything. Most of Fulcrum was purged by the Ring. So she's hiding from the government and the Ring. She won't be around anything soon."

"I don't know Chuck. Seems like a classic superhero mistake to me. Thinking Jill is 'misunderstood evil'. I'll give you that it has nothing to do with Intersect skills. Too bad I wasted my Thanksgiving miracle wish on you and Sarah instead of the Swedish bikini team."

_Swedish bikini team?_

"Exhibit 3: Carina. The Swedish goddess"

"Carina? No. That never happened."

"Really? You and Sarah were kind of on the outs, and she was always asking me about you. So I kinda assumed."

"You assumed?"

"Well she was really aggressive."

"Yes. She was intimidating. However she was only interested in me her first visit because of some kind of rivalry with Sarah. I was still trying to figure Sarah and me out, so I stayed away. The second visit I was tripping over myself trying to get Sarah back, so she stayed away. Plus she was technically undercover, engaged to that guy you stood up against at the jail juice party."

"Wait. Undercover? Carina is a spy?"

"Yep. Carina is undercover DEA. That guy with her at the party was her mark. The other guys were the hired goons. Fortunately, you drank the booze that Carina drugged before the goons had a chance to kill you. Although Casey could have killed you when you pulled out the briefcase we thought contained a weapon. We got it back after Casey scared the party goers away. You got lucky that night."

"In more ways than one. I, Morgan GuillermoGrimes, had sex with a spy."

"No offense buddy, but I think a lot of people have had sex with that particular spy. You're just the only person at the Buy More who has. Speaking of which, I would not mention you and Carina to Casey."

"They had a thing. Oh no. I didn't know she was Casey's girl."

"His girl, no. And by 'thing', I believe it was more of a thing with handcuffs, clover boxer shorts, and Casey being left behind. No sex. However Sarah does have a really good blackmail picture on her cell phone from the second time. You should check it out sometime. Just under no circumstances, if you value your life, let Casey know you know.

"Good advice. Ok, new exhibit 3: Hannah. The French Vixen. You stole her right from under me."

"She wasn't French. She just had a place in France. And I didn't know you were into Hannah, Morgan. I'm sorry."

"You're kidding. I never had a chance-even with Jeff and Lester's stalker information. I didn't know she travelled half way around the world to work at the Buy More with you."

"That was kind of stalkerish of her. Yeah. Hannah went too fast. She kind of threw herself at me."

"Lucky guy. And that wasn't the Intersect?"

"No. I really can't explain it. Maybe she was reacting from getting fired from her last job. I was definitely reacting from Sarah and Shaw."

"Sarah is with Shaw? Really?"

"She's with him in DC right now."

"I'm not buying it. The guy is like a wooden sculpture. Maybe he is good to look at, but he has no personality. And I didn't get any vibe of anything between Sarah and Shaw."

"Because you detect 'vibes'"

"It's my finely tuned skill. Developed after years of getting beaten up from hitting on girls in front of their boyfriends. When you went to Stanford, I had to develop the skill quickly. It helped me make me move on Anna before she knew what was coming. It kept me from making my move with Hannah when she was into you. Ok I was a little slow on the up take with that one. However it was obvious that Sarah and you had vibes. Sarah and Shaw. No way."

"If it were but true, Morgan."

"Well, how do we make it true again?"

"I don't know."

"How did you win her to begin with?"

"I don't know buddy. Maybe a government enforced cover relationship, combined with government rules about not having a real relationship created just enough tension over two years to create something. I always thought we had, I don't know, a thing _under_ the undercover thing. She's wasn't allowed to say it though. She once denied it under truth serum, which is why I went to Lou. I guess Sarah can withstand truth serum, because we had our first real, _amazing_ kiss just a couple days later, which is why I gave up on Lou."

"Ok. Ok. So you and Sarah couldn't be together, but Shaw and Sarah can?"

"Until I got the 2.0 Intersect, I was an 'asset', not an agent, like now. Actually, I'm not an agent now either. I'm more of an agent-in-training. But when I was an asset, Sarah was my handler. The CIA has rules against asset/handler relationships. Shaw is an agent, just like Bryce was, so they are not off limits. Although Shaw is technically our boss, so I don't know why that is allowed."

"Wait. Did you say _Bryce_? Sarah and Bryce? When did that happen?"

"Hmmm. I guess I should have mentioned that. Small world. Bryce was Sarah's partner and boyfriend before he blew up the first Intersect and mailed it to me. That's why she came out here originally. She was cleaning up her partner's 'treason'. It was no fun when he came back from the dead for Thanksgiving. Remember my dark Thanksgiving wish? 'I'm thankful that Bryce Larkin is dead and is not currently in my bedroom making out with my new girlfriend.' He was at the time."

"Ouch. Weren't you and Sarah together at the time?"

"Remember it was just a cover. Anyway, my message tipped off Casey, which is why we all left suddenly. Sarah and I found Bryce over at Casey's. Casey shot Bryce-again-this time in a bullet proof vest. I used to Intersect to figure out Bryce was not rouge..."

"Evil detection."

"We handed Bryce over to the good guys at the Buy More. Fulcrum showed up. Pineapple. Bryce and Sarah returned. Bryce shot me in a bullet proof vest-which _really hurts_ by the way. Fulcrum is captured. All in another holiday in the spy biz."

"So Sarah and Bryce were really a couple while she was pretending to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. I don't know. He just kept showing up to mess with our relationship. Our first real kiss was outside what we thought was a bomb that was about to kill us. It was really a pod that was keeping Bryce alive for transport. After he came back, it took us a while to get back to normal, with are thing under the undercover thing. He asked Sarah to leave with him. She didn't, but she was mad at me for it. Then after our aborted second first date and another amazing kiss, he shows up again. He used some stupid 'protect Sarah' logic to confuse me into going back to a cover-only relationship with Sarah. Then he showed up before the wedding, when I finally had the first Intersect out of my head, to take Sarah away from me again. This time with orders. Right when I thought Sarah and I were figuring things out."

"What do you mean by figuring things out?"

"Right after Jill escaped, the General decided to throw me in a bunker. Sarah took me and ran-defying orders. That was _treason._ Not only it was it treason, it was _Sarah Walker _committing treason, for _me_. We went looking for my dad. I forgot, he designed the original Intersect and was being held captive by Fulcrum at the time."

"Your dad designed the Intersect?"

"Well, just the really cool parts."

"No wonder your dad liked _Tron_. He's Flynn!"

"I guess you could say that."

"That makes you Tron!"

"Ahhhh, no. Anyway. My lead didn't pan out so we got a hotel room in Bartow. The next morning, one thing led to another, and then... Well let's just say that morning it is a testament to how much you are my best friend that I am still speaking to you after the IOU."

"IOU?"

"IOU One Condom. Ring a bell?"

"Oh. OOOOOH. I am so sorry. In my defense, I thought you and Sarah's 'activities' were always at your residences so you did not need one in your wallet. With Anna, I had to be prepared everywhere."

"Well Sarah and I did not have any 'activities'"

"See, this is why you should have let me in on this sooner."

"Ha. You're right. I never thought telling you would have actually _helped_ my love life. Or lack thereof. Unfortunately, national security trumps my love life, and every other part of my life."

"So what happened?"

"Casey captured me. Sarah took him out. Fulcrum showed up. Casey and Sarah took out Fulcrum. Casey captured us. We escaped because Awesome had broken into Casey's place looking for me. We rescued Awesome."

"That's how Awesome found out? I thought you told him. He won Ellie. He learned your secrets. He-"

"Actually, I never did find out how he found out. He was getting close for a while. He saw an end conference call messages from Beckman on my TV. He could have been fired because the stripper at his bachelor's party (who was CIA) and Casey stole his hospital key card and then _Casey_ forgot to return it right away. My guess is Ellie scared him into looking for me, and somehow he found out about Casey."

"So Awesome has been part of your team for almost a year and goes on your missions now. If he can go, why not me?"

"He hasn't been on our missions. What-"

"He said he's been on-"

"I don't know what he told you. In fact he shouldn't have told you he knows anything. And you should not have told him either. By even talking about it without Sarah, Casey, Shaw or me present, you were breaking several federal laws. You never know who might be listening. Where were you when you talked to Devon?" 

"Right here."

"When was it?"

"Yesterday. Awesome and Ellie came by to talk to you about Africa."

"Ellie knows?"

"No no no. Awesome and I talked privately."

"Ok good. I'll still need an exact time to ensure the security bugs were off during your conversation."

"Security bugs."

"Yeah. This place is filled with bugs and cameras. When I was an asset, this place was monitored 24/7. The bugs are off most of the time now because I'm no longer an asset. However Casey is from the 'No Secrets Agency' so I wouldn't be surprised if he turns them on sometimes, just for kicks."

"Creepy"

"Well he was just fired today, so he probably would not have had a chance to report anything. So what did Awesome tell you he did?"

"Just he goes on missions all the time."

"He doesn't. Devon has one primary mission: protect my cover with Ellie and make sure she doesn't know about my other job. That mission is now yours too, Morgan. Ellie can't know anything. It's not safe for her."

"Why not?"

"It's not."

"Why? It's not like she's going to blow your cover."

"You know, you might be right. I don't know. I guess Sarah told me to tell no one to keep them safe. But now Devon knows I'm a spy, and you know almost everything, and a bunch of bad guys know I'm Charles Carmichael, and almost all the bad guys know about the Buy More. Hmmm. Well I trust Sarah, so for now, Ellie can't know."

"Don't tell Ellie. Check. That mission seems easy though. Awesome said he's gone on missions with you."

"Devon has been on exactly three missions with me. Two were over my strong objection. First he was the attending physician for the leader of Costa Gravis. Devon was invited to a consulate ball, so he was our ticket in. Get invited to a ball hosted by a friendly foreign leader targeted for assassination, Morgan, and you can go on a mission. I spent half the night trying to keep him out of trouble. Then he decided to be a hero and accidently got Casey captured. The second mission was an unsanctioned mission to rescue Casey. Again, Devon was our ticket in. His only job was to save the life of the Generalissimo. Which, oh yeah, is his day job. If we need a Buy More Assistant Manager for a mission, you're our guy. The third mission was because he was kidnapped and his life was threatened. They thought he was me. Trust me. You did not want any part of that mission. "

"If you say so."

"Morgan, while all of this sounds great, he really got involved by accident and was only used as needed, for his specific skills. We have never pulled him in when there has been another choice. He's really bad at providing cover stories to Ellie. It's a miracle she hasn't found out."

"Maybe she already knows."

"I hope not. Back to last year. After rescuing Devon from Colonel Casey, Sarah and I went back to rescue Dad. Casey joined us this time. We rescued Dad, took out a Fulcrum base, took the Intersect 2.0 cube, and Dad got the Intersect out of my head. Then we went the rehearsal dinner. Another successful mission. With the Intersect gone, I thought Sarah and I had a chance. Then Bryce returns and Sarah got orders to partner up with him and leave me behind. Then Bryce died, I downloaded Intersect 2.0 instead of him, and Sarah and I never recovered."

"Something else must have happened."

"Yeah. She wanted to run off together. Then I did something really stupid. I didn't go with her."

"Why, in the world, not?"

"The same reasons I downloaded the Intersect 2.0. Sarah had been telling me I was a hero. Really important people were telling me I could make a difference. And I wanted to help protect Ellie and you and everyone else."

"_With great power, comes great responsibility."_

"I know. Stan Lee and Uncle Ben ruined my chances with Sarah."

"That blows."

"Tell me about it."

"So you probably don't want to win Sarah back by getting the government to threaten to throw you in a bunker again, right?"

"Right."

"You need another plan. You two had something all along. I know you did."

"It seemed like it. Even on our first date, she really seemed into me. That was really a mission, though. Also, Casey and his goons tried to kill us and later I diffused a bomb with the Demova virus, so I don't think that counts. We've only really had one real date. It was going really well. We went to one of your haunts. Great food. Great conversation. And oh yeah, we were surrounded by a bunch of baddies and a really imposing guy. Think Mitt with a bunch of armed mercenaries. Casey busted the middle of that date too, by driving his Vic _through_ the restaurant to rescue us. That reminds me. Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"The next day, that imposing guy and his team captured me by making a Nerd Herder call. You helped me escape, at least until Casey, Sarah, and their team found me."

"I don't remember that."

"It was when I asked you to finish the AM interviews."

"Right. I had the bungee swing showdown between Jeff and Lester."

"You what? Never mind. I don't want to know. Anyway, I called you to confirm your Compound specs for taking on LargeMart."

"Twenty-three infantry troopers, sixteen snipers, seven heavy gunners, four demolitions experts and enough ammunition to orbit Arnold Schwarzenegger. It worked too. LargeMart never had a chance."

"Exactly. You were actually on speaker phone scaring the imposing guy and his team. It was the best bluff ever."

"See! That's what I'm talking about! That's how I can help you guys out."

"Morgan. It's dangerous. There's a lot of really scary people out there trying to kill us. Trust me. Torture is not something you want any part of. Just be happy Beckman didn't throw you into WitSec."

"Fine. I'll table it for now. But as I prove my worth in the future, please remember I can be more effective if I'm officially on Team Chuck. So back to Sarah. It sounds like you just need to get Sarah on a date without bad guys showing up."

"First, that's a lot harder than one would think and second, I don't think she would go on a date with me when she is with Shaw."

"So we need a more complete plan. I got it! I have a plan and it comes in four parts. One, finish your agent training. Then there are no government rules in the way. Two, get Sarah alone and surprise her with a date. Three, remind Sarah what it was like when you two were just starting out by being the Chuck Bartowski we all know and love. Use your special skills we talked about earlier. And four, make sure evil doers and Casey do not show up."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, Morgan. I might need to give that a try. It might actually work."

"No Chuck, do or do not, there is no try."

"My bad. You're right."

"So the pizza is gone. If we hurry, we can still make it to Bamboo Dragon before the kitchen closes. Let's lock and load. I'll get the keys for the company car, and you get the weapons."

"I'm not bringing weapons."

"But what about Triad?"

"I told you they aren't there anymore. But if you are worried, I can always pull out the Kung Fu, if necessary."

"You're right, Chuck. It's better to travel light. We can get in and out faster."

_Sigh. Maybe this was a bad idea. Then again… Reduce conflict in my emotions. A plan for Sarah. 'There is no try.' It's good to have my best friend back._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming next, Chuck vs. Beckman (post 3.15)


	2. Chuck vs Beckman

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 2**

**Chuck vs. Beckman**

**Set after 3.15, Chuck vs. the Role Models**

**Castle**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chuck, what are you still doing here?"

"Sarah, you're here. I thought you left."

"I did. Three hours ago. I came back to find out why my new roommate isn't in our room. _Again._ Why did you want me to move in if you are just going to hide out here every evening and wake me up when you get home late to _our_ bed?"

"Sorry about that. I've been catching up on some work here."

"Has the Buy More been busy? I thought you had decided to reduce your work load there. And you really shouldn't bring that work down here."

"No. It's not the Buy More. I'm working on mission reports."

"Mission reports? Since when do _you_ write mission reports? I always get stuck with doing that. Not that I mind you helping now that we are both agents, but we haven't gone on any missions in the last few days."

"I know. And I appreciate it. And I appreciate you, Sarah."

"Nice save. Then what are you _really_ doing."

"Like I said, mission reports. I've been writing up old missions. Just a minute… ok… there… done." _Reports done— Phase One complete._

"What's wrong with my old mission reports?"

"Nothing. _Nothing. _They are perfectly _fine_ mission reports."

"You're patronizing me now. I don't have to be a spy to tell."

"I'm not patronizing you. It's just… they are a little… dry."

"Chuck, CIA directors and NSA Generals do not read mission reports to be entertained."

"Ok, ok. Maybe 'dry' isn't the right word. You don't need to be defensive. They're definitely better than Casey's reports. Why did you both have to write reports?"

"Because we work for different agencies. Nice change of topic. And I've been told you come off as a cross between James Bond and Jerry Lewis. That is definitely not _dry_."

"James Bond, huh?"

"And Jerry Lewis."

"Right. Well next time shoot for Dick Van Dyke: klutzy, but suave at the same time. "

"First dry. Now you are complaining about my characterizations. You know I had to be creative in a lot of those reports cover for you. "

"Yeah, I noticed that. Thank you. The truth was a lot more entertaining, though."

"The truth would have gotten you thrown in a bunker because you certainly couldn't stay in the car."

"Aren't we past that now?"

"Not when you are disparaging my writing skills."

"I said nothing was wrong with your reports."

"You said they were dry."

"Ok. I did say that. But I prefer the true stories of the docks and of Barstow."

"What? Are you_ trying_ to get me into trouble? Just because Beckman sanctioned our relationship doesn't mean there might not be repercussions for what happened back then."

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"But you are rewriting the reports. If Beckman finds out—"

"I'm not writing the reports for Beckman."

"Now I'm confused. If they are not for Beckman—"

**Beep**

"Agent Bartowski. Agent Walker. I got your message. If this is about you two moving in together, I really don't care. So good night—"

"No wait General. This is not about that. But that's really great isn't it? However you probably don't what to hear about that. No. This is about Morgan."

"I know you want to protect your friend, but Colonel Casey is responsible for his training."

"I know and I agree. I think it has been a good bonding experience for both of them. I was just thinking that with Morgan part of this team now, he should be briefed on past team missions. It would really bring him into the fold. It could help with our team shorthand and might be helpful if a related mission arises. We wouldn't have to stop and explain everything to him."

"I don't know—"

"You've determined he can be trusted. Just consider this part of his training. Didn't the last new agent added to the team get access to all of our files?"

"Morgan is not an agent."

"I know. So I would suggest restricting access to personal files. I'm just talking about mission reports here. He was able to use his knowledge of me to track us down in Europe. Maybe he could have some insight if he knew more about the threats we are facing."

"I guess I can see some potential benefit. Ok. I authorize access to past mission reports of Team Bartowski to Morgan Grimes. You, Chuck, should explain anything he does not understand."

**Beep**

"Well that was abrupt. Like usual. Hmm. That was actually easier than I thought. I love it when a plan comes together." _Beckman approval—Phase Two complete._

"Chuck, Morgan is never going to read all of the mission reports. Now you are going to be stuck here for days going over them with him, after hours. For someone who wanted to move in together, you sure seem to want to stay away from home."

"Sarah, don't worry. It was all part of my plan."

"What plan? Your plan to move into Castle?"

"Ha, no. My 'Sarah and Chuck Week of Privacy Plan'."

"Your what?"

"My 'Sarah and Chuck Week of Privacy Plan'. Trust me, you'll like this. Phase One: write up mission reports specifically for Morgan. They need to be short, except where there are detailed action sequences. And they need to have witty dialogue. Your reports were helpful for keeping the facts straight, by the way. They left our missions out of Intersect 2.0, which is really odd when you think about it."

"So the reports are for Morgan?"

"Right. They read more like fiction than history reports. Morgan is more responsible now, but he still has mad work avoidance skills. The trick is to hide work as entertainment. Frankly, I would have preferred a comic book style, but that would have taken too long and I lack the artistic ability."

"So you've been holding up here for Morgan. And now you are going to be holding up here for Q & A while he reads the reports. What does this have to do with your plan?"

"That was just phase one. Phase Two you just witnessed. Convince Beckman to go along with the plan. That went easier than I thought, actually. My guess is either she doesn't know Morgan that well, or she is laughing because she thinks she just assigned him a lot of homework."

"But she doesn't know about your Cliff's Notes reports."

"Exactly."

"I'm following so far, but I don't see why I'm supposed to _like_ this plan. You'll still be here answering his questions about _your _reports."

"Don't underestimate the entertainment value of our adventures together."

"Adventures?"

"Adventures. See if the story is told with the right amount of action, humor, and a even a dash of romance—"

"Dash of romance?"

"Don't worry, I left out what I was really thinking and what I always hoped you were thinking. Casey might find these reports, after all. So with action and humor, Morgan will literally spend days in here re-reading the reports. I know what he likes. "

"And the Q & A?"

"That was Phase Zero."

"Zero?"

"Yeah, I kinda briefed Morgan on most of our missions a few weeks ago, before he was officially part of the team"

"Chuck!"

"I know. It was part of the deal to get him to break his mission with Casey and give me the Laudanol."

"Oh. I thought he just gave it to you because you're his best friend."

"Not completely. Morgan had just learned the secret but was feeling left out. He was not going to break. By telling him about our missions, he started trusting me again. I mean he is still Morgan. He won't betray me. Ok, he did track us down in Europe, but _technically_ he didn't know we were on the run. But by keeping him partially in the loop, he won't get in our way and might even be able to help. Like when we need fight film analyzed."

"So… you are saying Morgan is going to be staying up late, here, reading and re-reading the Chuck vs. the World stories. And you don't have to be here because you've already filled in the blanks."

"Maybe a little, but a good story has a lot of background mythology that the reader doesn't want to learn right away. Barring missions, I should be able to fill in the blanks during Buy More breaks."

"-leaving _our place_ completely to the two of us, for the next few evenings."

"Now you've got the plan! It gets better. We both have the day after tomorrow off."

"I've starting to like this plan. Are your reports going to be done by then?"

"They are already done. I've been working on this since we got back—mostly when you were back at your apartment. You only noticed after you moved in. You've been slipping, Miss Spy."

"I guess I was distracted at my place, being away from you. So how quickly does this plan kick into effect?"

"Let's go home and tell Morgan now. If we bribe the Bamboo Dragon delivery guy, they will deliver to the Buy More, keeping Morgan at the Buy More and Castle for days."

**A few minutes later, just outside the Walkertowski-Grimes Place (formerly known as the Bartowski-Grimes Pad)…**

"So Chuck, you really think Morgan is going to spend days re-reading your mission reports in Castle? I know you guys rewatch all of those sci-fi shows over and over and over, but I thought that was because of the special effects."

"Special effects are part of it, but I have one last part of the plan I left out."

"What?"

"Sarah, I should probably warn you. Now that Morgan is about to know that you know that he knows, he might start apologizing to you profusely. He really did feel bad about it-"

"What did he do?"

"I just think you should go easy on him. He did inspire me to come up with the stakeout-date plan—which really, I blew because the last part of the plan was to avoid bad guys interrupting the date—which come to think of it is kinda hard on a stakeout—but that is not his fault"

"What _is_ his fault?"

"It was a year ago, and it really doesn't matter now because we are together."

"What did he do, Chuck?"

"It's about the IOU."

"IOU?"

"Barstow. The missing condom. Morgan had taken it out of my wallet and left an IOU behind. Don't worry. It's not in the reports, in case Casey finds them. I just told Morgan about it when we talked."

"That was Morgan?"

"Yes. Just please don't kill him, Sarah. Remember he's my best friend."

"MORGAN!"

_Morgan hiding out for a few days with something to do—Phase Three complete._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: I would have spent more time on the IOU. However after reading _Morgan vs The Apology_, I realized I couldn't do better, so why bother. It's not like anyone would want to read my dialogue laden tripe anyway.

Coming next, Sarah vs. Ellie (post 3.19)


	3. Sarah vs Ellie

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah vs. Ellie**

**Set after 3.19, Chuck vs. the Ring, Part II**

**The Woodcomb Apartment.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Ok Sarah. You can do this. It's just Chuck's sister._

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Coming!"

_Breathe. Don't freak out. This mission is for Chuck._

"Oh! It's you. I mean…Hello Sarah. Come on in. What do you want?"

"Hi Ellie. Do you have a few minutes? I thought we should talk." _in private._

"I guess so. I don't have a shift until tomorrow, and Devon doesn't get off for a few hours."

"I know."

"You know? Of course you know. You're a spy. You probably have a direct link to computer at the hospital with the shift schedule."

"Actually, Chuck has it written down on his fridge, and I can also see it on your kitchen calendar." _But Casey does have a link which I can access from my cell phone if necessary._

"Oh of course, that was silly. Can I get you something to drink? Water?"

_Scotch? _"Yeah, water would be good."

"I'm still getting used to this spy stuff. It makes one paranoid, thinking there are bugs everywhere."

"Your place is bug free. After the situation with Justin, Casey ran a complete sweep. Casey or I should probably re-sweep once every few days."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, at least for a while. We captured the leadership and those directly responsible for all of the problems last week. But there could be a few loose ends."

"I thought this was over. Do Devon and I need to plan on moving?"

"No. No. I'm sorry. I'm didn't mean to panic you. Nobody in the CIA or NSA thinks there is any serious threat. This is part of the deal that Chuck made when he left. He insisted on some continued protection for you and Devon, at least until all of the loose ends can be captured and tied up. This is really the safest place for you right now."

"Why is that? Last week you had us all running."

"Last week, the CIA and NSA had been infiltrated, and we were fugitives. Now, we have captured those responsible and the good guys are back in charge."

"And this place is safe?"

"Very. We have a security perimeter around the apartment complex. Casey knows when anyone comes or goes. There are security cameras and mikes in the courtyard. Casey's place and Chuck and my home have internal security that can be activated when necessary. We would install it here too, but Chuck insisted on your privacy."

"Ok, so you can find out when the bad guys show up. Then what?"

"Casey has a small arsenal at his place. He and I can protect you, Devon and Morgan."

"Right. Rambo and La Femme Nikita. What about Chuck?"

"Officially, Chuck is out of the CIA. Unofficially, Chuck can defend all of us."

"My little brother? I saw him knock out Justin, but that is a far cry from defending us against people with guns, like those that killed my father."

"It's hard to explain. I don't know how much Chuck has told you, but it's classified. I'll just say if it comes to defending me and his family, Chuck could do anything. He could take on an army…" _That was the wrong thing to say. _"Sorry, Ellie. I just mean Chuck has been well trained and would defend his family. I really didn't come over here to talk to you about security. I'm really not doing a good job here…"

"What is it?"

"Ellie, do you have something stronger than this water? Maybe some wine? I know it's a little early, but that might help." _Back on mission, Sarah._

"Here you go. So why are you really here?"

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't come over here to scare me about the bad guys."

"I didn't say that." _ I'm really not good at this. _"Great, I'm just digging a bigger hole. Maybe this was the wrong idea. I should go."

"No. You don't get off that easy. If you are going to come over here and scare me, and then imply there is a bigger problem, you better spill it."

"Ellie, you are a little scary. How did Chuck keep his spy life a secret from you for three years?"

"I'm a little scary? Chuck told me you are some kind of super ninja girl, not scared of anything."

"If anyone is a superhero, it's Chuck."

"Growing up, he always did want super powers. You're avoiding the question, Sarah."

"It's about Chuck."

"What's wrong with Chuck!"

"Nothing is wrong with Chuck." _Absolutely nothing is wrong with Chuck._

"You're here to tell me he really didn't quit, aren't you?"

"No, Chuck really is out of the CIA."

"Then what? Is it about you and Chuck?"

_Sigh._ "No, Ellie. Chuck and I are great. It is about you and Chuck. Chuck hasn't said anything directly—I'm just noticing little things. He's feeling really guilty about lying to you for the last three years. He's feeling guilty about your dad. He wants to tell you everything. The problem is even though he is out of the CIA, he is still bound by laws of national security secrets. He thinks you are avoiding him even though he is around a lot more, what with the Buy More gone and the loss of his 'other job'. He wants you to trust him again. I think he needs his big sister back. I know you are probably hurting too, but please don't be mad at him. If you need to be mad at someone, please be mad at me."

"I am hurting, Sarah. I don't know if I really know him anymore. I don't know how to talk to him anymore. He's just so different than who I thought he was."

"Yes he is different than he was three years ago—but only in good ways. Earlier this year, I was worried he had changed. That he was no longer the Chuck we all know and love. He proved me wrong. He is still my Chuck. He once explained to me how he is different: now he knows what he wants and who he wants in life."

"Let me guess. He wants to be a secret agent and wants you."

"Yeah. It was really sweet the way he said it. Unfortunately, before he could finish the thought, your husband tackled my boyfriend, at the time, through a plate glass window."

"Wait. That's how Devon ended up in jail?"

"He actually thought he was rescuing Chuck, but tackled the wrong guy. And I really should say anything else because it is classified."

"Devon's arrest is classified?"

"Officially, Devon was never arrested. After you bailed Devon out, Casey returned and cleared his record. We didn't want a police record of three CIA agents and an NSA agent at that disturbance. Devon should not have called you as quickly as he did, but he didn't know better. But back to Chuck. Yes, Chuck said he wanted to be a spy. Originally he didn't. He was kind of conscripted. It wasn't fair, but it was for national security. Last year he had a choice to voluntarily sign up or get out. He enlisted. His reason was to protect those he loves and to help people. And he really has. However, if in order to protect you and keep you happy, he has to quit, then he would without hesitation. And he has."

"And Chuck has chosen you. So you two are really together? That isn't part of some undercover thing?"

"Yes we are really together. It took us a while. Originally it was a cover, but we weren't allowed to really be together. We still loved each other. We just couldn't admit it, or I would have been reassigned and he might have been… I really shouldn't say. It didn't happen, so it doesn't matter. Later, we were finally allowed to have a real relationship, and we chose each other."

"I think I'm starting to understand why you two were 'complicated.' Wait. Oh my... You are still in the CIA and Chuck isn't. Are you still allowed to be a couple?"

"Yes. Handler/asset relationships are not allowed. Agent/agent relationships are permitted, but discouraged. Agent/civilian relationships require background checks and security clearance, but Chuck already has the highest clearance possible. If the rules changed, I'd quit the CIA before giving up Chuck. Right now, I'm on extended, limited duty until they figure out what to do with me. It's almost like being on leave. I just have to keep the stupid Orange Orange front open and oversee some cleanup—which I really shouldn't be talking about too much—there's just some cleanup work because Team Chuck is dissolving. It's also complicated to transfer me because technically I'm in a joint NSA/CIA off-books team, so any kind of transfer is… bureaucratic. Even if they start giving me new missions, now that I'm with Chuck, there are certain assignments that I would refuse to do."

"Such as?"

"Anything that takes me away from Chuck for too long. Refusing assignments is bad for the career, but the General has promised to protect me, for now. I think she has an ulterior motive. She thinks I can convince Chuck to come back, and she knows Chuck would want to protect me." _Talk about a role reversal._ "Chuck and I have talked about this, and he won't go back to the CIA without your approval. Ellie, don't worry. I see what you're thinking. My being here is about you and Chuck, not the CIA and Chuck. I'm here as Sarah. Not as Agent Walker. For the foreseeable future, Chuck and I will be together, and Chuck is a civilian. My status is in question, but that no longer matters to me, as long as I'm with Chuck."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"More than I thought I was capable of loving anyone. But you know your brother. How could I not?"

"I guess you couldn't help it."

"You know I never told a boyfriend I loved him until Chuck. I just hate to see him hurting because he thinks you are mad at him."

"Ok. I'll try harder with Chuck. Maybe the four of us could have dinner tonight when Devon gets off shift?"

"Sounds great."

"You know, Sarah, Chuck's secrets weren't the only thing bothering me."

"Really? What else is going on?"

"One of my best friends was also keeping secrets. She came over today and started talking to me again, so I think we are doing better now."

"When did she come by? The perimeter sensors did not go off. I need to go check them."

"Wait, Sarah, don't run off. Your perimeter sensor things did not go off because she lives here in the complex—"

"Oh?"

"—with my brother."

"Oh. Oh!"

"You knew you were one of my best friends, didn't you Sarah?"

"No, I guess I didn't. I never had a best friend—until Chuck."

"Hey. Don't cry. You're going to make me cry. Hug?"

_Nod_

**Bzzz, Bzzz.**

"Sorry Ellie, I have to get this. It's my boss. This is Walker… No I'm at the Woodcomb residence right now… Yes, with Chuck's sister… With Morgan and Chuck off the team, I've disabled the terminal at home. I think the only secure terminal around here is… Right… No, I think Casey is home right now. Most of the Castle cleanup is being done at night to avoid the civilian Buy More cleanup crews… He doesn't have much of a life… If he is out with his daughter, I can disable his security and access his system… Ok… Give me ten minutes… Ok—" _Well that was rude. Ha. I'm started to think like Chuck._

"What was that about? Do you have to go?"

"Actually _we_ have to go?"

"Where to? The castle place?"

"You know you really shouldn't listen in on calls between CIA agents and NSA Generals. But since you were the topic of discussion, I guess I can let it slide. 'Castle' is the code name for Team Chuck's base of operations. It was damaged during the Buy More explosion. That is the 'cleanup' that Casey and I are overseeing. With the dissolution of Team Chuck, it will likely be mothballed. For now we are going across the courtyard to Casey's. The General wants to talk to you."

"To me?"

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you."

"Why would she want to talk to me?"

"I don't know for certain, but I could guess. I told you earlier that she wants Chuck back in the CIA. She let Chuck out because she owed him. Despite that, she knows Chuck's value and thinks you are the only thing keeping him from returning. She is going to appeal to your sense of patriotism and your desire to help others, trying to convince you to let Chuck back."

"Why would I do anything for the government? They killed my father!"

"Calm down, Ellie, and take a breath. There. The government did not kill your father. A rogue organization intent on infiltrating and controlling the government did. The woman you are about to talk to was imprisoned by that rogue organization. She's one of the good guys. She is an ally and was personally responsible for keeping Chuck, Casey, and me out of prison for technically escaping federal custody, and for keeping Morgan and Devon out of prison for breaking us out. She might be a little heartless, sometimes rude, and a bit overbearing, but that is to be expected from any General."

"Am I about to be ordered to let Chuck back in?"

"She can't give you orders. You're a civilian. Chuck's original circumstances three years ago were very unique. He didn't follow a lot of orders anyway."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Be calm. Be polite. The General is going to be annoyed. She is used to getting what she wants, even when she is in front of a congressional appropriations committee. But she can't do anything to you—especially when she could make Chuck mad by doing so. So you just need to listen and see what she has to say. Chuck will back you no matter what, and I'll always back Chuck. While he might grumble about it, Casey will back Chuck too."

"What's gotten into you, Sarah? A half hour ago you looked freaked out. Now I'm freaking out, and you've never look more confident."

"Hey. Talking to my boyfriend's sister—that's scary. Facing down an NSA General with one of my best friends at my side—piece of cake."

**Knock. Knock.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Beckman vs. Ellie


	4. Beckman vs Ellie

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 4**

**Beckman vs. Ellie**

**The Casey Stronghold**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Knock. Knock.**

"Walker. Ellie."

"Casey"

"Hi John."

"Come on in. Ignore the rifle on the table. I was cleaning it when the General called and told me you two would be needing the terminal. It's ready to go. Do you know what this is about, Walker?"

"I wasn't told, but I could guess."

"Oh, that again. But she isn't cleared."

"Maybe she will be. Beckman's getting desperate."

"Not that desperate. At least, not yet. It's probably just the red, white and blue pitch. Well if you excuse me, I really don't want to be part of a gal tea party discussion with its lady feelings. I'll be out washing the Vic."

**Slam**

"Wow, Sarah. That was abrupt. Do you still think he holds the frying pan against me?"

"That's just the Colonel side of him, Ellie. One more thing before the General calls. During the call I may seem like I am taking her side. Don't worry. I'm really on your side. I just can't let the General know that. She needs to think I am on her side the whole time. That way, when I end up supporting your decision, she's more likely to back off. She might even be testing me during this call, so I need to put up a good face. I know it sounds complicated, but I'm really good at this. I was in love with your brother for a year and a half before they figured it out. Unfortunately I didn't explain what I was doing to Chuck, so he and I kind of blew it in front of the General once. It almost got me reassigned. Just remember, I'm on Chuck's side, and we're on your side. Understand?"

"I guess so."

"So... Frying pan?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Well I guess we all have some secrets around here."

"Secrets?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. When Justin was talking to me, Devon, Morgan, and John thought I was having an affair."

"But you would never do that to Devon."

"Of course not. But these are the same three stooges who got my husband arrested while trying to help Chuck win you back."

"Ok. Granted."

"John decided to snoop around my place. I guess that's what you spies do. Don't ask for an explanation. Just break and enter."

"Occupational hazard."

"Well John must have read Chuck's fridge and did not know I switched shifts with Marcie because of her nephew's birthday party. Anyway, I got home and heard John snooping around. Justin had told me Casey was a double agent after my father, which I guess you know from the debriefing. I called Justin, and he told me to shoot John with a gun he hid out in a radio/bug killer box."

"More like a bug, not a bug killer, but go on."

"I have a thing about guns."

"Just like Chuck."

"So I went with a big frying pan. Two swings later, and John was out cold."

_Ha ha ha._ "That is the funniest story I have heard in a long time. Please don't tell him I know. This is going to be fun for a while."

"Ok deal. But we should let Chuck in on it too."

"Of course. Maybe not Morgan, though. After the Alex/Morgan thing, I afraid Casey might snap and kill him."

"Alex and Morgan? Really? She just seems so, normal. Not like Anna."

"Morgan's matured. He turned down Anna a few weeks ago."

"If you say so. Of course maturing for Morgan means acting like a sixteen year old instead of a twelve year old."

"You're right there."

"Eh hem. Am I interrupting, ladies?"

"Sorry General. Ma'am, I don't believe you have officially met Dr. Eleanor Woodcomb. Ellie, this is General Beckman."

"Yes, Dr. Woodcomb. You have been causing us quite of bit of unrest—"

"I'm sorry to be an inconvenience. I never wanted my family to be a part of this spy world of yours."

"That's exactly the problem. This is not about what you want. It's about keeping the country safe. Your family has been part of the spy world for years—your brother for the last three and your father for many years before that. They were vital to protecting this country before you had a say about it. This country suffered a great loss with the death of your father. Now with him gone, Chuck is even more important. I realize you and your brother are both trying to recover from the events of the past few weeks. Now, however, due to some sense of obligation to you, Chuck has walked away from service to something greater."

"Excuse me, General, ma'am. A long, long time ago, I made a promise to my father to protect my little brother. That is all I am doing. I can protect Chuck, the brother. I can't protect Chuck, the spy."

"I see. Well you do not have to worry about that anymore. We have spent millions of dollars training and protecting Chuck so he can defend himself and defend this country. We also have two highly trained agents dedicated to his protection full-time. I assume that is still your preferred assignment, Walker?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So see, he is in very good hands."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't see that. Last week I saw my father murdered and my brother kidnapped by some really bad men. The only reason that we are having this conversation is because I, Chuck's over protective big sister, followed the vehicle and called my husband for help. When Chuck's safety depends on two doctors and a Buy More Assistant Manager, I don't have a lot of faith in your protection."

"Ellie, last week was an extraordinary situation. Chuck left me behind to run with your father. Right after he left, I was captured. If we were together, we would have kept each other safe."

"That's correct Walker. And if Chuck were to return to the CIA, I could guarantee that Agents Walker and Bartowski would be permanent partners. Now, I think I have figured out how all of you Bartowskis work. You have a process that you go through before making the right decision. The right decision, in this case, is to let Chuck be what he was born to be—a spy. What I would like to know from you, Dr. Woodcomb, is what can I do to help speed up that process?"

**Thud.**

"Chuck!"

"Sarah. Ellie. General."

"_Mr._ Bartowski. You are no longer part of the CIA and are not permitted to be part of this call."

"I see, but Ellie is? I thought I told you, General, that my whole family, including Morgan, is out. And Sarah is only in as long she wants. Fortunately I noticed Casey washing his car when he normally would be watching the Berlin Wall special on the _History Channel_. Hopefully he is DVR'ing it—"

"This call was approved by Agent Walker, and Dr. Woodcomb accepted. Surely your big sister does not need your protection. I thought it was the other way around."

"We take care of each other. So, let me guess. You were trying to intimidate her into releasing me from my promise."

"There was no intimidation—"

"Bribe? Guilt trip?"

"Before you interrupted…I was merely explaining to her that your safety is not her concern anymore as the resources of the entire United States government are backing you up."

"That's true, Chuck. The General was just explaining the situation to Ellie. How the country needs you and how I would never let anything happen to you."

"Et tu, Sarah? Explaining, huh? Well maybe that's the problem. With everything that has happened the past week—the past three years actually—she has no reason to trust the government, you, or me. Maybe if we told her the truth, about what has really been going on around here the past few years, she could trust us. Then she might be willing to listen to your explanations."

"Chuck, that information is classified—"

"Ellie knows more than she realizes already. Her name has appears in many of those classified reports."

"—and the less she knows, the safer she is."

"You told me that the first night after our date. Maybe it was true then, but it just doesn't make sense anymore. Once they bad guys figured out my alias, knew my real name, and knew who my father really was, everyone trustworthy close to me should have been told. Justin tricked Ellie to get to my father. That never would have happened if she was in the loop. In fact, after the bad guys made the connection between Bryce and me, then Morgan, Devon and Ellie should have been told. My loved ones could have been used as leverage against me from day one. In fact, that happened, multiple times. The only difference with them knowing my secret is I could have been used as leverage against them to spill what they knew. That logic doesn't wash, though, because I _was _the big secret. If they could leverage me, they already had me. Game over."

"No, Chuck. That is not how it works."

"The only reason to keep them in the dark, Saraj, is some stupid power trip. They are trustworthy and have the right to know what is going on—"

"Eh hem. Walker. Bartowski. I see the problem here is trust. Ok. I'm sure I'll regret this later. Here is what I propose. Bartowski, you can brief Dr. Woodcomb—"

"Both of them."

"Fine. You can brief both Dr. Woodcombs on your activities for the past three years. Agent Walker, you will ensure that they sign the proper non-disclosures and will limit the information disclosed as you see fit. Please use your discretion. After you have talked, I hope we can continue this conversation with a more positive outcome."

"Just a minute General—"

"Yes, Chuck."

"Maybe Alex and Kathleen should be brought into the loop too. The relationship between them and Casey is known, so the same logic applies."

"Fine. If Colonel Casey wishes to brief them, he is free to do so. Agent Walker, please relay this option to the Colonel. I'm certain he can be trusted to use his own discretion. If that's all."

**Click**

"Well, that was-abrupt."

"She's always like that Ellie. Sarah, I—"

"—can't believe—"

"—that worked."

"What worked? I'm not following guys. You two were in a heated argument a minute ago and now you have these goofy grins."

"You want to tell her, Sarah. It was mostly your plan."

"Ok. Ellie, you know when we were talking earlier I was dodging certain topics?"

"Yes, I caught that. I thought maybe with a little more wine."

"I'm trained for that. It would have taken more than alcohol. I once told Chuck we had no future together while under the effects of truth serum. That was a lie."

"Wait, Sarah, you can lie under truth serum?"

"Of _course_ that was a lie, Chuck. You know you should have figured that out with that kiss I gave you a few days later."

"I thought that was a mistake. That I was the most convenient lips available at the time."

"You're so cute, Chuck. And back then, you were sometimes really clueless—"

"Excuse me, but would one of you explain what you are talking about?"

"Sorry, Ellie. We can explain that story better after you and Devon sign the forms over at our place. So where was I? Oh yeah, dodging certain topics. The problem was you and Devon did not have clearance to find out about anything Chuck has been doing the last few years. Chuck really wanted to come clean. I wanted you to hear it too. I know you think your brother is special because he is your brother, but you really have no idea how special he truly is. I thought you deserved to know. The problem was getting you both clearances. My request is stuck in bureaucratic limbo, which I referred to earlier. Casey has too much pride to try. Chuck can't officially make requests because he is no longer cleared divulge under any circumstances—"

"I'm no longer cleared to even to know what I know."

"—so Chuck and I came up with a plan. Chuck has been getting regular requests from Beckman to rejoin the CIA. Apparently she didn't let Chuck go because she was thankful for saving multiple branches of the government. She just thought Chuck was making an impulsive decision and that he would be back in a day or two. She doesn't understand Chuck's loyalty to you. It took me a while when I first moved to Burbank, and she does not have the benefit of first hand observation. So the first part of the plan was for Chuck to start ignoring the calls."

"That was not fun—seeing Beckman's face pop up on my phone every few minutes. Soon she staffed it out, which was stupid because my phone would say I was getting an encrypted call from an unknown caller. Why not just say, 'NSA Staffer, line 1'?"

"So Beckman would call me instead, and I could tell she was getting more and more irritated. This morning, Chuck grabbed my phone and hung up on her. That was the source of the tension when Chuck walked in."

"I was convinced Beckman would try talking to you today. We thought it would be at dinner. I guess we didn't realize how much I was annoying her. She doesn't like being ignored. Fortunately, I saw you two come over here to Casey's. The story about the Berlin Wall was to make it sound like I ran into Casey by accident. I just had to wait enough time for Beckman to hopefully get worked up, but not too long enough as to miss her quick hang up. Good job getting her worked up, sis."

"You're welcome, I guess. Wait, so the plan was to pick a fight with Sarah's boss, a General?"

"You go ahead, Sarah. Annoying Beckman was my part of the plan. I'm good at that. The rest was yours."

"Ok, the plan was for Chuck and me to get into an argument in front of the General. It was a minor one, but was enough to convince the General that I was against you finding out about Chuck's secrets. That would make her realize that I could not convince Chuck to come back and would cement the idea that only you could do that. The way to win you over was to win your trust. You would not trust the government while Chuck didn't, and Chuck was making a very valid argument that you should be trusted. Considering he was able to convince the General to let Morgan be a part of the team a couple of months ago, albeit with some blackmail from Casey, and considering you and Devon are _much_ less of a security risk than Morgan, the decision should have been easy. And the best part is—she thinks it's her idea."

"Actually I think there are several best parts, Sarah. Beckman said the only limits to what we tell them are what you limit—"

"—and I don't plan on limiting anything—"

"—and Ellie, you are not obligated to anything afterwards. "

"So, Chuck. Sarah. Let me get this straight. I do not have to relieve you from your promise, and you don't have to go back to the CIA, but you get to tell me what the hell has been going on?"

"Exactly, sis. We are getting this for free."

"Is this what you spies do all the time? Trick people into doing exactly what you want."

"Sometimes. It doesn't always work. But Sarah is really the best at it. We once conned a guy out of, well I'll tell you later. She's been doing it a long, long time. Oops I'm sorry Sarah, was that ok to say? It's not spy related."

"That's ok, Chuck. We'll talk about it tonight. Ellie and Devon are coming over for dinner."

"Great! You already invited her. I'm drafting Morgan to help cook before I shoo him out with a doggie bag."

"Chuck, you shouldn't make Morgan do that. You could make that great Chicken Pepperoni you made last time."

"No. That meal was with my ex and was actually cooked by Sarah and her ex. Chicken Pepperoni is henceforth banned."

"What?"

"You'll understand after tonight. Morgan knows the back story already anyway. I've been running interference between Casey and Morgan because of Alex. He'll help out. And no you are not allowed to cook anything, sis. As much as you want to know what has been going on with me, tonight is going to be hard. I don't need you stressing out beforehand."

"Yes sir, brother, sir."

"Huh? What's with the salute?"

"Seemed appropriate for the brother who dresses down and cons NSA Generals."

"Sis, you haven't seen nuttin' yet."

"We'll see you and Devon for dinner at 7. Bye Ellie. Sarah, I'll see you at home after you talk to Casey."

"Chuck, will you quit it with the eyebrow dance in front of your sister." _Kiss. _"Bye Ellie. See you tonight." _Hug. Well that part of the mission worked. Now I just hope I don't lose my new best friend after tonight._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Casey vs. Alex


	5. Casey vs Alex

fX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 5**

**Casey vs. Alex**

_**(Yeah right. AKA Chuck vs. Sarah and Morgan vs. Alex)**_

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Pizza's here!"

"I got it!"

"Thanks Morgan! Money's by the door!"

"So Sarah. What are you so nervous about? What? Don't give me that look. You think I can't tell when nervous? I might no longer be a spy, but I can still tell when the love of my life is nervous." _Kiss. _"If anyone should be nervous it's me. I'm finally getting a chance to tell my sister everything. I felt great after telling Morgan, but at the time I was still keeping secrets from Ellie and I hadn't told you how I still felt about you. Now Morgan knows, and you know. That just leaves Ellie. After tonight, the last three years of my life are no longer a secret to anyone I care about. I just have to make sure Ellie doesn't freak out and have a heart attack. I'm still trying to figure the best way of telling the story. Chronological? By category—like allies, enemies, frenemies, tech, missions? Or something else? With Morgan, it went kinda of all over the place, I think that will make Ellie and Devon confused. They aren't used to following sci-fi adventure stories with multiple arcs and subplots like Morgan." _Kiss _"What? It's a skill. So you can see I'm a nervous rambling mess. Why are you nervous? I'll shut up now so you can answer."

"Nothing."

"I don't believe it."

"Fine I'll tell. But no more Bartowski eyebrow dances until you plan on finishing what you started." _Sigh. _"I'm worried that Ellie will hate me after tonight."

"What? Not possible. She's going to be mad at me, not you."

"You're not the one who was pretending to her brother's girlfriend for two years."

"Of course not. That would be kind of hard because I'm her brother, and not a girl."

"And I've been lying to her for three years."

"We both did that."

"But she has to forgive you. You're family."

"Believe it or not Sarah, you're family too. She has to forgive you too. If she doesn't, I'll make her. Ellie is very forgiving. She forgave Morgan and Jeffster for their diversion at her first wedding. She'll forgive you for protecting me and for loving me for three years. She'll forgive you for giving me a purpose and direction in life. And she'll forgive you for making me happy."

_Kiss. _ "You are so sweet."

"If anything, she'll join you in being mad at me for not staying in the car."

"Well that you would deserve." _Kiss_.

"Hey, in my defense, I might remind you that we survived those first two years despite my lack of car staying abilities."

"Fine. Just promise to love me even when she hates me. Ok?" _Kiss._

"I should be offended that there is an implied question there." _Kiss._ "Ellie might be mad tonight. Any EllieRage might hit one or both of us simply because we are in the line of fire. Devon's might get some too. It'll subside in a day or two and then we can all get back to being a happy family. If you are feeling the brunt of it, just squeeze my hand and remember I love you. Agreed?" _Kiss._

"Agreed."

"So Sarah Walker super spy is nervous because of my sister?"

"Ellie sometimes scares me more than a room full of Ring Agents."

_Ha ha. _

"I know it seems stupid. But I know she is the most important person to you, so her opinion of me matters to me. I don't want her hating me. Also other than you, Casey, and Carina, she is my only friend. I don't want to lose that."

"I understand. However I hope you know that _you _are now the most important person in my life."

"Really?"

"Really." _Lingering Kiss._

"Wow. Now I _really_ wish they weren't coming over for an hour or so."

"Me too. Unfortunately, the pizza already here, so let's go out and make sure Morgan left some."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey Morgan. Please grab all the soda and pizza you want now. I don't want any interruptions. You had your big story night a couple months ago. Tonight is about Ellie and Awesome. I set up the X-Box in my room so you can play on my TV, as long as you keep it down, until they leave."

"Fine. Just remember I am doing this under protest. I really think Ellie and Awesome could benefit from my insight and commentary."

"Maybe Awesome, but not Ellie. This is going to be scary for her. She doesn't go for the adventure/action genre. We need her calm, and we both not you're not the person for that."

"Ok… maybe you are right."

**Knock. Knock.**

"Ok, Morgan. They're here. Go."

"Yes sir."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Let's see. Pizza… check. Grape soda…c heck. Cups…c heck. Ice… check. Hmmm... might need some more later. Gotta keep the soda on the rocks. Call of Duty. Check, but who cares. Bugs active… let's see… check. Video feed enabled… check. Recording…c heck. Maybe I need to sneak out and get some popcorn when I get the ice._

**Click Crack.**

_What was that? _

"Good night, Alex."

"Good night Fa.. John." _Dad._

**Crack Click.**

"_Pssst. Alex. Over here."_

"_Hey Morgan. Why are we whispering?"_

"_Quick come in."_

"_Ok"_

"_Excuse me. Let me close the Morgan Door and the curtains."_

"Morgan, why did I come in through the window? And isn't this Chuck and Sarah's room? Why does it have a 'Morgan Door'?"

"Ah, before I moved in, that window was my unofficial door into this happy home. Ellie wouldn't let me have a key, so Chuck just let me use his window. Sarah insists on keeping it locked now that she lives here, but since I am in here tonight, voila! The Morgan door is back!"

"That still does not explain why you had me come in here, instead of the front door. And is that the Woodcombs on your TV?"

"Right. You are still a noob in the spy game. First, the courtyard is under video surveillance. Since you left Casey's, you have just seconds to enter through the Morgan door before you he might return to the feed. Hopefully he doesn't notice your car is still here."

"I took a bus."

"Great. We'll need to figure out how to sneak you out later. But that's a problem for later. It's not like your dad is going to ground you. Second, even if I could have gotten to the front door fast enough, I'm banished to this room for the evening."

"Banished? Couldn't you just go out your Morgan door?"

"Yes. But why would I do that when the best entertainment in town is just about to start?"

"I assume you mean what's on Chuck's TV. The Woodcombs in your living room is the best show it town?"

"Tonight… it is."

"Why is there even a live video feed of that room, or the courtyard for that matter?"

"The courtyard is always on for security purposes. The living room was reactivated just for tonight by yours truly so I... we... could watch the show."

"The show?"

"The Chuck and Sarah show."

"Morgan, this is some perverted—"

"No. No. No. Chuck finally got Sarah over her aversion to clothing. This show will have special appearances by yours truly and your father. It will be rated PG-13 for action/adventure violence. No nudity."

"Violence? What's going to happen in there?"

"Oh, don't worry. Nobody is going to get hurt tonight. Let me explain. I assume Casey called you over tonight to tell you a few things?"

"Yeah, he did. But he didn't say much."

"What did he say?"

"Some of it I had figured out. He told me he faked his own death to become a spy. He said something about loving my mom but making a choice to serve something greater. He said he didn't know about me until he saved my mom a couple of months ago. I wanted to ask if he would have made a different choice if he knew about me, but I chickened out. Then he started asking questions about my mom. It was really awkward. Then he gave me what he called a 'mission' to find out how she might react to finding out about him. Then I left." _But not before he warned me away from Morgan. _"It was kinda weird. He was a lot easier to talk to as a customer."

"I see. I see. Believe it or not, that might be one of the longer conversations Colonel Casey has had since I've known him. He's more of a grunting action hero than an orator like his idol, Ronald Reagan."

"I thought the picture and bust where strange."

"Not to speak ill of the man. He's a friend. But he can be kind of creepy sometimes. Oh no. Don't worry. Not that kind of creepy. Not like those guys at the Buy More. He's more 'NSA creepy.' It just takes a while to break down his walls. Chuck's in. I'm in. Well maybe sometimes, I'm almost in. However, I know Casey wants to make an effort with you. It's just not in his skill set yet. Unlike me. Give him time. So mission huh? That's cool. I wish I still got missions. Anyway, that's part of what tonight's show is about. But first, you must be hungry."

"Actually I am. I thought my fa- John was going to have food, but he only had microwaveable food pockets. I think he was embarrassed, which is probably why I was sort of shooed out."

"No fear. Let me quickly sneak you some pizza. Toppings preference?"

"No. I'll eat anything."

"My kinda gal."

_Blush_

"Beverage?"

"That grape soda I tried the other night was good."

"You are really my kinda gal. Be right back."

_Oh boy. I hope my… my… John doesn't kill him. So what is this show really? Let's see. Remote? There. Volume. Ok._

"I took your advice sis and relieved Morgan of cooking obligations. I figured it would be easier to keep him out of the way, and fewer dishes for us so we are less distract—Morgan! What are you doing out here?"

"Don't worry. I'll be quick. I thought I'd grab another half of pizza and some more soda so I don't have to return as much later. However, I might be out once later for some popcorn."

"Just grab some cheesy puffs."

"Chuck. Chuck. Chuck. I've decided to go the show route, not the gaming route tonight. And we both know—"

"Cheesy puffs for gaming and wallowing. Popcorn for flicks. You're right. I should've figured that out without prompting. Ok. You can come out later, but please be quiet and don't interrupt with super hero analogies. Ok, buddy?"

"Sure thing, amigo."

_Oh, he's coming back. Mute._

"Hi there. Thanks for not running off. I have some food. And some drink. Ice is in the cooler. Cups by the computer."

"Thanks. Why would I run off?"

"Well I dragged you in here for some secret show. In the kitchen I realized I didn't explain the show."

"Why do you think I stayed? I'm curious now." _and of course the food… and the maybe the company… oh no… If I'm not careful, John is going to kill him._

"Hmmph. I was thinking… maybe… I don't know… hoping… it might be… the company."

_Blush._

"So. Casey probably didn't explain why he called you over tonight of all nights."

"No."

"I figured. He also didn't tell you any of the cool stuff because otherwise you still would be over there. So this is why it is a good thing I 'dragged you in here', which sounds very caveman-esque, come to think of it. Earlier today, my boy Chuck and his gal Sarah tricked the big boss to give Ellie, Devon, you and your mom clearance to know _everything_. I don't know how they did it exactly, but Chuck is good at that kind of stuff. So Casey is going slow, and only telling you a little at a time. That's the NSA for you. But Chuck, on the other hand, has been wanting to spill the beans to his sister for three years. Tonight, he tells all. I've heard and read most of this story before. But trust me. This is worth multiple viewings. I'm actually recording right now in case I want to burn a DVD."

"But Morgan. Isn't this… kind of… private?"

"Maybe, but Chuck and I have no secrets. I'm only in here to keep Ellie calm. She gets nervous around me sometimes. Nervous… frustrated… angry. I don't know. Something like that."

"If you say so. But maybe I shouldn't be here."

"No. Trust me. You got to be here. This afternoon, Chuck and Sarah said you have clearance, too. They just asked me not to tell you. This is not me telling you. This is Chuck and Sarah telling you. Casey had you sign those scary national security forms, right?"

"Yes. I thought that was weird too."

"So you have a right to get the full story now. I can't promise how many details there will be about Casey, but I'm sure there will be some things you'll find interesting. And I personally think you have a right to know at least as much about your father as his neighbors know. Right? Tonight will probably be mostly the Chuck and Sarah story, but that's still great. It's like Alias, meets Burn Notice, meets 90210 (the old one, not the new one), meets Springer, meets Return of the Living Dead, meets Superman. Trust me. It's going to be grrrreat! So pull up a chair, grab another slice, and enjoy the show. Plus it's always better to see a show with a friend."

"Ok. You've convinced me."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome (part 1 of 9)


	6. Charah vs Dellie 1, The Intersect

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 6**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 1 – The Intersect**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So. It's time for my story." _Sigh._ "But before I get started with the epic story of my life as a spy, I need to say a few things. First I'm really excited that I finally get to tell both of you the whole truth about what has been going on. I sincerely apologize for having to lie to you. Second, I'm kind of nervous about tonight because you are going to find out a lot of things that you're not going to like. Please remember, with the big exception of Dad's death, which you already know about, this story has a happy ending. Both of you are together and happy. Sarah and I are happy. And while I don't know exactly what our future holds, I know we are going to be together. Third, you might try finding someone to blame for everything that has happened in my life. During the story, there are going to be some obvious choices. However, Sarah should not be one of them. The real people to blame are the bad guys. They are all in prison or dead. So no taking it out on her. Capice?"

_Nod._

_Nod._

"I see by your wide eyes and stunned silence that my assertive Charles Carmichael persona has already caught you off guard. I'll explain Carmichael later. Don't worry, Ellie. I'm still your little brother. You might see some different sides of Sarah tonight, though. Trust me, they are all good. Well maybe not all, like when she is looking at me like she is right now…a little annoyed that I am rambling—"

"What Chuck is trying to say is you are going to see a little bit of no-nonsense Agent Walker tonight. Also, tonight is about Chuck's story, not mine. You two are still not cleared for my pre-Chuck CIA details. Chuck still doesn't know much about my life before the I came to Burbank. I'm still not comfortable talking about it. Some of that might come up tonight, though. I'm nervous about tonight because of what Chuck said. But I'm excited too. While I cannot talk about my ongoing CIA duties, I hope letting you both know how I got to this point will hopefully make you realize that I consider you two part of my family. I'm also looking forward to setting the record straight with Chuck here. We really haven't taken then opportunity to rehash are old missions since we became an official couple."

"And there's another Sarah! The talkative one! You are going to like her!"

_Punch_

"OWW! And there's the violent one! Not so much. Maybe I should start the story?"

"Maybe you should."

"So it all started the night of my 26th birthday party. Remember, Ellie, the one where you invited _your _friends because you were trying to fix me up? The friends who went to Stanford and had a thing for Bryce Larkin? Like almost everybody. Anywaaaay. After I scared them away and the party was over, Morgan and I played some video games, and I received an email from none other than... Bryce Larkin. Little did I know that Bryce was not an accountant, but was really a spy. Fortunately for Morgan, he left before I opened the email."

"Wait you mean Morgan could have been—"

"Yes."

"Blows the mind."

"Well he would have had to survive the download. And survived Casey. Plus Bryce added that security riddle from our Zork game. I would have had to be there to kill the terrible troll with the nasty knife. So best case, there would have been two of us, and worst case Morgan would have died while I was passed out on the floor from the download. But I really should explain to…them. "

"Right."

"So Bryce's email contained thousands of pictures. Each of these pictures included thousands of encoded images that stored information and some correlation programming. The information in those pictures contained government secrets from a top-secret computer called 'The Intersect'. When I saw the pictures, I, in effect, downloaded them into my brain. I became the 'Human Intersect'. Not the catchiest of super hero titles, but I wasn't consulted on the name."

"What you prefer, Chuck. Intersectman?"

"How about Mr. Intersect. Or Intersectitron?"

"This is why you weren't consulted. Ellie, Devon, of all the things you here tonight, the most top-secret one, the one that you can never, ever repeat, is that Chuck is the Human Intersect. Chuck's unique ability to process the Intersect is why Chuck is so important to General Beckman, the rest of the government, and the bad guys. Only three people have survived the Intersect download. One is in no longer with us, one is in prison, and the other is Chuck. And Chuck is the only person to download more than once. He has done it five times."

"Six times."

"I wasn't counting the removal."

"Neither was I. It's six times. But you are going to have to wait on that one. It is a cool twist later, earlier, no I mean later in the story. I thought I was going to be bad with the heavy-handed foreshadowing, and here you are talking about other Intersects. Let's get back to the story because we are about to get to the best part."

"Ok." _Smile_

"So I downloaded the Intersect from Bryce's email, passed out, and woke up the next morning with a bad hangover and no idea what had happened. I went to the Buy More, like any other morning. While others might say the Intersect download was what changed might life, I would disagree. That afternoon, is when Sarah walked into the Buy More. She was wearing-"

"Chuck, let me tell this part. Please? It's my favorite part."

"Ok, honey." _Kiss._

"Thanks. But first I need to fill in some details. The night of Chuck's party, Bryce went on a rogue mission, infiltrated a secure government facility, destroyed the Intersect computer, emailed the contents to Chuck, and was shot by NSA Major John Casey. Bryce was my partner, so it did not look good for me. Since Director Graham recruited me into the CIA, he let me go on a solo mission, under the radar, to retrieve the Intersect data and save my reputation. I arrived the next morning and tracked down Bryce's apparent new partner, Chuck. This is the good part. I knew part of Chuck's back story about Stanford and Jill, so I thought I would simply seduce the information it out of him. I walked up to the Nerd Herd desk with a broken cell phone and found Chuck and Morgan. Morgan compared me to someone—"

"Vicky Vale, from Batman"

"—because that makes it better. Chuck was _not_ what I was expected. He was funny. He was charming. He fixed my phone in about five seconds. And then he left me to help a desperate father who messed up recording his daughter's dance recital. He rallied the Buy More troops and reassured the little ballerina for her impromptu performance in the middle of the store. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. Chuck was a nice guy, not someone involved in a rogue intelligence operation. So I figured Bryce must have sent the email to the wrong person by accident. I really didn't need to bother Chuck anymore. I figured I would just steal his computer and leave him in peace. For some reason, though, I left him my card. I guess I knew something then. That night I broke in to this apartment, now my home, to get Chuck's computer."

"Wait. You were the ninja computer assassin?"

_Ha ha ha._ "You never figured that out? That's why the CIA replaced your computer the next week."

"I thought that was compensation. When Morgan and I walked in on you, you kicked our asses."

"I think Morgan's the one that hit you with a golf club and a vase."

"You kicked me across the room, into the wall!"

"Your point? It's not like I haven't taken on a half dozen _armed_ mercenaries before. However, whoever hung the shelf where I put the computer—"

"Morgan."

"I should have known. Anyway, after the original email was destroyed, I waited for your call so we could set up a date, so I could get you to invite me back to your place and find out if you had a backup. _You never called!_"

"You are kind of out of my league. It's divine intervention that we are a couple now."

"Still, you forced me to grovel and ask you out on a date!"

"You didn't grovel. You were beautiful. And you had that great line…"

"My phone can't receive calls because I didn't get one from you?"

"I'm a sucker for beautiful women with cheesy pick-up lines."

"You better not be."

"I _was_ a sucker for a specific beautiful woman, namely you, with a cheesy pick-up line."

"Better. So, our first date was that evening. Right before the date, Graham told me if I found out Chuck was working with Bryce, I should kill him. I _really_ hoped that was not the case because Chuck seemed like such a nice, sweet guy. The date started great. We went to a great Mexican place, with a lame mariachi band. He talked about you two. He artfully avoided the topic of Jill. He was disappointed that I wasn't a cannibal, which sounds weird now, but was really funny at the time. And he even offered to be my own personal baggage handler. It was really cute. I had trouble remembering Chuck was my mark. I found myself wishing it was a real date."

"After dinner, I took Sarah to a club. I figured loud music would be fun while minimizing the chances of me sticking my foot in my mouth. I didn't know that Sarah would insist upon dancing, and she was rather, erotic for a first date."

"Chuck, you do know that Casey found us at the club, right?"

"I thought he found us outside the club."

"No. During the dance I used my concealed knives and hair pins to neutralize half of Casey's team. We ran outside because I knew I couldn't take Casey without doing some damage to the club."

"I was more freaked out that someone who looks like Sarah was dancing with me that way. I never saw the team. I guess that whole sequence makes more sense now. So we ran outside, Sarah commandeered the Herder and started driving like a maniac backwards through oncoming traffic, while Casey tried to run us down."

"NSA was running a separate op. They had orders to capture Chuck and kill me, if necessary. After Casey destroyed the Herder—"

"And Sarah destroyed his SUV with a knife and a parking barrier—"

"Yes, that too. I called for helicopter extraction on a nearby roof."

"And that's when Sarah told me the second most important lesson of the spy world. 'Don't freak out'"

"That's not the second rule."

"It's my second rule. I don't like the first rule either, so I'll reveal _my_ first rule in a few minutes."

"I don't like the first rule either. Is your first rule 'stay in the car?' Because it should be."

"No. When was it ever safe in the car? Just be patient. Back to the story. Sarah told me Bryce was a spy and I told her I saw the email. Casey caught us on the roof. During the ensuing standoff which involved too many people pointing guns at me—"

"I was bluffing Casey."

"I know, but I'm not sure he was. I figured out that I had been flashing on Intersect data all day. A flash occurs when a visual or audio cue, like a picture, a name, a scar, or a voice pattern, causes me to involuntarily access the Intersect in my head. The flashes that day told me a Serbian demolitions expert I saw at the LargeMart was going to kill a General, that I saw on TV, who and been transported by caravan, that we saw on the way to the club, to a hotel, which I could see from the rooftop. After reveling this to Sarah and Casey, everyone lowered their guns so we could rescue the General would was in the middle of a speech."

"We got there just in time. Chuck disarmed the bomb using a computer virus. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

"The virus?"

"No. Not the virus. It was a disgusting porn virus. I mean _you_ were the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

"At least I didn't puke on the C-4."

_Ha. _"That night, watching you on the beach, I realized several things. You were a nice guy. You were charming guy. You were a sweet guy. You had family and friends that you cared about. So I was going to protect you, because I really liked you. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was already starting to fall in love with you."

"And that morning, after the sunrise, you asked me to do the most important thing for me in the spy world. You asked me to trust you."

_Smile_.

"Ellie, I think that meet cute rivals your lucky sweater story. Although, I sometimes wish our first date was more like yours."

"What was wrong with a first date that ends with you saving the day?"

"Sarah, their first 'date' was making out in a med school storage closet."

"Hmmm. Maybe so. Anyway, I argued with my superiors to keep Chuck where he was, not bring him into custody—"

"—also known as an underground bunker."

"My argument was we did not know what triggered the flashes and we didn't know if Chuck might crack. I think Casey wanted to wipe his hands of the operation, but he'd follow orders. I think our bosses agreed with my suggestion because of politics. It was the best way to ensure neither the NSA, nor the CIA, got exclusive control of Chuck."

"However they called me 'The Intersect'. Casey called me 'Moron'. Only Sarah called me 'Chuck'. Then we started our life of lies. Casey at the newest dis_grunt_led Buy More sales guy and our new neighbor. Sarah as the sexy Wienerlicious girl, who for some reason could afford a Porsche. Both were assigned to protect me. Sarah was also my girlfriend, which I'm surprised anyone really believed. The cover relationship was important to provide an excuse for my disappearing to help with missions. At this point, we come to our least favorite word…"

"Complicated."

"Complicated."

"Chuck was my asset and I was his handler. The CIA has very specific rules about handler/asset relationships. The handler does whatever is necessary to control the asset. The asset's feelings don't matter. However the handler cannot develop feelings for the asset. At any time, the handler may be given orders to leave, burn, imprison, or eliminate the asset. Normally, controlling an asset involves seducing him. Chuck's circumstance was different. If Chuck developed feelings for me, he would risk his own life to save mine. Since Chuck's safety was our primary mission, I had to keep him at arm's length. Also, as Chuck's feelings for me developed, I could not help but fall more in love with him, which was not allowed—"

"And Sarah Walker is a professional."

"Yes I am. So in public we had to be the affectionate couple, but not too affectionate because we had to take it slowly, despite a pushy sister." _Wink._ "We also had to not be too affectionate because that might increase the real feelings between us, which were forbidden. In private, we had to suppress our real feelings, but still maintain a solid, trusting working relationship."

"Yes, it was as awful as it sounds."

"Well it wasn't all bad. We got to spend a lot of time together."

"True." _Kiss._

"From the beginning of my mission in Burbank, I saw only 6 possible endings. 1. I was killed defending Chuck. 2. Chuck was killed on a mission because I failed him. 3. Chuck had the Intersect removed, and I was reassigned. 4. I developed an inappropriate relationship with Chuck, we were caught, and I was reassigned or fired. 5. Chuck was put in a bunker for his safety, and I was reassigned. 6. The government completed the new Intersect, decided Chuck was a security risk, and had him killed (hopefully by orders to Casey, not me), and I was reassigned. Each of those horrible endings almost occurred at various points—"

"—but none of them did. Instead we fell in love and are living together as a couple. So, on that hopefully more positive note, how about I get some more wine."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"They're taking a break. Here. Let me switch camera angles. There. Look at that, Alex."

"Ellie looks like a deer caught in headlines."

"Exactly, and Awesome, normally the smoothest guy in the world, looks like a scared, caged animal. He's known about the spy stuff for a year, but he must not know the whole story."

"Morgan, this story doesn't seem…"

"Real. I know. It's better than fiction."

"It is a good story. Chuck and Sarah are really cute together. It's a real love story."

"Sickening isn't it?"

"No. It's kind of… well with the bickering and flirting… and with Sarah perched on Chuck's lap… It's kind of… hot."

"Well, you don't have to live with it. It's very frustrating for those of us without a girlfriend. By I put up with it because it my best bud is happy. Did you notice how Chuck and Sarah seemed so into each other that Ellie and Awesome never got a word in edgewise?"

"I think they are in shock."

"Well Chuck and Sarah zone out around each other a lot. It's like everyone else is just—pfft. Not there. Chuck was right about one thing. This is the most I have heard Sarah talk since she ahh…intimidated me into spilling a secret Chuck was keeping from her. She can be scary sometimes."

"Morgan, they are making John seem really…"

"Scary?"

"Yeah."

"He is. But don't worry. John Casey is a good guy—the best. He's just a scary good guy."

"But he shot this Bryce guy. Who was this Bryce guy?"

"Chuck's old college roommate. His nemesis. Fett to Chuck's Solo. It's too bad Casey didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"He didn't?"

"No. Your father's a good soldier. He only kills bad guys. I don't care what anyone says. Bryce Larkin was a bad guy. You'll see. Here's another soda. Sit back and enjoy the rest of the story."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 2

New plan. The first chapter of this story is obviously the worst. It's too long and too hard to follow, just like a four hour conversation about sandwiches. Since the conversation is going to be really, really long (the entire first three seasons in one evening), it really needs to be broken up to make it writable and readable. So expect Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome parts 1-?, The way I am going, it will probably be a lot. I should be able to get multiple episodes in some of these chapters. Chuck vs. Sarah will still be at the end.


	7. Charah vs Dellie 2, Trust

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 7**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 2 – Trust**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Here you both go. Uhh. Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we break them?"

"What?"

"Look at them. They haven't spoken in a while, and look at them."

"Ellie? Sis? If you can hear me. Nod your head."

_Nod._

Devon?

_Nod_

"Say something."

_Silence._

"Hmm. Well they are responding, sort of. Their new glasses are already empty. I think they are just freaking out. The Intersect is kinda sci-fi. And we haven't got to the 2.0 yet. That one even silenced Casey's quips. I think they are just freaking out."

"So what do we do? Reschedule?"

"No. We charge ahead. The more normal we make this sound, the more normal they will react. Hopefully."

"If you say so, Chuck."

"So where were we?"

"Our second date."

"Ah. My best, only, second date in years. The date at the Buy More. This was really the government's only attempt to remove the Intersect from my head."

"It didn't work."

"To put it mildly. First, the Doctor Zarnow who examined me during the 'date' was killed. Second, you and Casey started blaming each other for the doctor's death."

"That led to a great showdown in the Wienerlicious. It was our only real, non-training showdown. He pulled a gun. I disarmed him. I really had him too, until some of those teenage boys came in to take my picture."

"Well that outfit was—"

"I know. It's just they let him escape—"

"—which is when he came after me. He placed a Nerd Herd call. You know that was a huge security hole. I can recall at least four times when that worked. Anyway, he told me you killed Zarnow. I guess he was scared of Sarah here because she kicked his ass. When his SUV blew up I believed him and I drove home to save you two and Morgan from Sarah. So that, sis, is why I was late for dinner and dirty. I'm sorry but a bomb blew up Casey's SUV. See. Good excuse. So Casey crashed the party to throw me in a bunker or something. He told me about an alias of Sarah's, which I flashed on, so I did the magic trick and showered the soufflé because I thought it might be poisoned. I was wrong of course. Rule number 1. I didn't trust Sarah." _Kiss_.

"So I figured out if neither Casey nor I killed Zarnow, then…"

"Zarnow was not dead."

"That's why I left so quickly. The food was great, but duty called. Unfortunately, Zarnow captured me outside."

"And Casey and I rescued you."

"No. You didn't stay in the car."

"I found you. I gave you a pick for your cuffs. I flashed and realized Zarnow was selling secrets to the North Koreans. I provided a diversion—"

"You were captured."

"I overpowered the doctor and the pilot—"

"—in a helicopter, which then had no pilot—"

"—and I landed the helicopter—"

"—after I calmed you down."

"Of course. We were a good team, Sarah."

"Whatever. We are now. Back then…"

"Ok. But the next mission was better. I identified an elusive arms dealer, withstood torture, and helped capture her."

"Chuck. I knew I told you that at the time. But I seem to remember you identifying an MI-6 agent first, _dancing_ with the arms dealer, getting captured, and leaving your Buy More ID behind." _Wink._

"Eh. I like my version better."

"I thought so. I put the more flattering version in my official reports. By that time, I thought you were really cute. I didn't want you taken away until we had a chance to tango."

"Really." _Eyebrow dance._

"No now, Chuck."

"The most important part of that mission was my first alias. That was the mission I invented the suave and sophisticated, Charles Carmichael."

"Yeah, that was important. I always like being Mrs. Carmichael."

"I liked Mrs. Charles better."

"Ok, maybe that is my favorite too. Maybe we could pull that one out the next time we go out to dinner."

"I was thinking the same thing, Mrs, Charles." _Kiss. _

"Mmmm. So the next mission was when Carina came into town. You stopped trusting me again. Carina came by during the couple's game that you and Morgan won."

"We'd do better now. But Carina wasn't there."

"She was skulking around. It's what undercover DEA agents due before shanghaiing their friends into stealing a diamond. And of course the next night was the fake double date with Morgan."

"_**WHAT?**_**"**

"**Morgan?"**

"_**Oh nothing, Chuck. They have…ah…slipped the date of the Biodeath Invaders 2 release."**_

"Ok. Just keep it down, buddy. That's strange. It's almost as if he was listening. What do you think, Sarah?"

"Turn off your spy mode, Chuck. I'm sure it is a coincidence."

"Ok. So that night is when Carina called the Nerd Herd after hours line to seduce me."

"Wait. Seduce? You didn't, did you? I'm going to kill her the next time she drops into town. You told me she just told you about Bryce being my old boyfriend. "

"Nothing happened, Sarah. I was too intimidated. She only wanted me because she thought you wanted me. When I turned her down, she told me about you and Bryce. Between Ellie's encouragement after the art auction and Carina saying you wanted me, it was just the encouragement I needed."

"But you still gave the diamond to her when she double crossed us."

"She told me about you later. I was still hung up on you and Bryce when I gave her the diamond. I didn't know that when you lied, I could trust you, but Carina is not trustworthy, period. First I had to find the diamond in Morgan's coat, flash that it was a weapons diamond, not a drug diamond, prevent her from stealing it, convince her to help rescue you, and FedEx the diamond to the General. By the way, you are a much better ninja than Carina. She telegraphs her punches."

"You bet she does. And she's still due for some payback for even trying to seduce one, my asset and two, the guy I was falling for."

"Well after she left, she inspired me to ask your real name. And your middle name—" _Lisa_.

"—which I was too chicken to tell you. I'm sorry."

"But you still got an olive-free pizza anyway. So what's next? Oh yeah…an evening with Morgan, Mothers Day and more apologies. Let's see if I can do this one quickly. Ellie, I'm sorry I left you with Morgan and the shrimp, and I'm sorry I missed Mother's Day. Here's what happened. I identified a Chinese spy who was on a rogue mission to rescue her brother who had been captured by Triad. We didn't know this so I accidently helped her brother's kidnappers. He was in a wheelchair. On Mother's Day we helped rescue her brother so she would defect. If saving her brothers life, as well as Sarah and Casey's, is not a good excuse, I don't know what one is."

"A few good things happened that week, Chuck. We had our first stakeout. And when I was invited to the make-up Mother's Day, I felt like part of your family. That night I wished I wasn't your handler, that I was your real girlfriend." _Kiss._

"Next mission I didn't trust you once again."

"I gave you good reason this time. I bugged your picture frame, and made you miss your Assistant Manager interview."

"That evil genius _Lazlo_ made me miss the interview. He's the one who tried to blow up the pier. And your costume—totally worth it. Plus Big Mike offered me the job after Tang left. I realized I didn't want it. Ah, it's now time for the real story of Stanford. As much as you were trying, Ellie, I didn't go to Stanford for closure. And Devon, I didn't go for the football. It was a mission to recover intel from Professor Flemming, who was a CIA scientist. It turns out Bryce and my old professor conspired to kick me out of Stanford to save me from being recruited by the CIA. A lot of good that plan did. One would think a couple of spies could have come up with a better plan."

"Or maybe Chuck could have been recruited out of college, and maybe I could have met him seven years ago. We probably would have fallen in love years ago, would have quit the CIA, and would be living a quiet normal life now." _Sigh._

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Don't be too hard on him. That how Bryce was."

"I know. He was my friend. Even in college he was too arrogant to realize when there was a better way to do things."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why I never completely fell for him after a couple years of working together. I completely fell for you, Chuck, in just a couple of months." _Kiss._

"The discovery at Stanford made us think maybe Bryce wasn't bad after all. More on that later. Dunt, dunt, duuuuh."

"Nice dramatic music, Chuck. Next was the truth serum. That was bad for us. Chuck world and spy world collided. It started with the sushi double date—"

"Sarah, I think we should start with the Wienerlicious storage closet, where Scooter came in and you dropped me to the floor before doing that thing to my ear with your tongue—"

"Chuck!" _Punch._

"Hey! It's a good memory."

"It was for cover. "

"So after sushi, the sweaty poisoned guy showed up. It turns out he had stolen—"

"—codes to something really dangerous—"

"What? Ok I guess they don't need to know the details. He put the codes in Ellie's lucky sweater. The poisoner guy got to Ellie, and drugged Ellie interrupted our first night of sleeping together. Well, not _sleeping_ together, but fake sleeping together for the cover."

"Like anything was going to happen after you compared me to a prosti—"

"Are you saying something might have happened?"

"No. Not happen happen. Casey was listening. I was hoping some 'accidental' snuggling might occur during the night. Nothing like Barstow, though. After your comments and your request to date _Lou, NOTHING_ was going to happen. We had to take Ellie to the hospital anyway. Then you found the codes, lured the bad guy to us, gave him the codes, and poisoned us."

"Not my finest hour."

"But then you did the most unselfish thing I had ever seen. You gave the antidote to Ellie, even when we ordered you to save yourself. It took all my fading willpower to not jump you right then. After all, I thought we were dying. Then you found the tracking device, we got the antidote, and I lied to you. I told you there was no future for our thing under the undercover thing. Then you broke up with me. First of the many times you did that."

"Never again."

"You better not, _mister._" _Poke._

"You told me you weren't interested, so I decided to start checking things off my regret list."

"I thought that meant you were about to kiss me. I really wanted you to kiss me."

"That would have been much better. But then I guess we would not have found Bryce."

"Who knew evil brunettes are attracted to you?"

"Lou wasn't evil. She was just a fiery Italian-"

"—who illegally imported meat and dated arms smugglers. You know, Chuck, you really shouldn't defend your exes."

"She's not much an ex. We had coffee, one real date, and one busted mission date. In three days, she broke up with me twice. It's not like I ever introduced her to Ellie. It's a good thing too. Another date or two and you might have killed her."

"I was acting a little jealous. She named a sandwich after you."

"Little? And the sandwich is now longer on the menu. Lou did give Casey the information to rescue us."

"Casey had to threaten her with prison first. And he had to blow our cover."

"Sarah, it was just our fake cover as FDA agents, not CIA."

"It's still a cover. None of us can eat at Lou's now, which, come to think of it is a good thing."

"Well Lou led to Stavros, which led to the docks, which led to—"

"—Bryce" _Smirk._

"Now it's might turn to punch you, Sarah, but I know better."

"You better know better. The docks lead to a bomb, which led to the kiss. The kiss that changed everything—just not right away."

"Our first real kiss, in front of a bomb that was not a bomb. Which you said led to an uncomfortable situation, that was completely comfortable for me."

"I had just kissed my asset, who I was in love with. That's not allowed in the CIA. And the situation was very uncomfortable because I wanted to kiss you again right then and there."

"I wish you had. I guess that would have been embarrassing in front of Bryce."

"Bryce didn't wake up until later when they opened the bomb/pod and transported him to the CIA facility."

"I still think your ex-boyfriend/partner coming back from the dead is a poor excuse to ignore my calls after a kiss like that."

"I had a lot to process."

"Plus you didn't know Klingon to prove that you were not some clone from the Twilight Zone. But hey, you did get to make-out with Bryce in my bedroom during Thanksgiving dinner."

"Hey was playing me, and I was confused. You must not have seen me push him away."

"Well I did try to stop Casey from shooting him at his apartment. Fortunately he was wearing a vest this time. Breaking in to blow up the Intersect, no vest. Crashing the Bartowski Thanksgiving dinner, vest."

"Casey and I had pointed guns at him earlier and he had drugged you."

"Like I would shoot him."

"He was 'your must hated person ever'. Despite that you cleared his name with the Intersect and came up with the plan for the Buy More exchange."

"That didn't go very well. Fortunately I got Jeff to tell Morgan to Pineapple the store. Everyone had evacuated by the time the Casey vs. Fulcrum shootout started."

"Bryce and I came back and helped."

"Yes. Please don't remind me how well you fought together."

"Chuck. We were a _much _better team than Bryce and I were. Bryce and I could fight like that after years of working together, fighting in situations just like that. The very first time you and I fought together we were so much better."

"Yeah, but that is still a couple of years away. But you are right. We were better, and we didn't have to shoot the people we were rescuing. Getting shot in the vest by Bryce really hurt. So Fulcrum was contained, and Bryce was given a really stupid mission."

"What do you mean, Chuck? He was going after Fulcrum to protect you."

"Then why was Fulcrum coming after me to find him."

"You're right, it was a stupid plan. I'm really glad I didn't go with him."

"Because it was a stupid plan?"

"No. I told myself it was following orders with by current assignment. But the truth is I could not bear to leave you. I did not know what we were, but I had to find out."

"So _that's _why you seduced Lon Kirk."

"Chuck, that was a mission. And nothing happened—"

"Because I didn't fake the flash you said I faked."

"Nothing would have happened anyway. And later I still trusted you so we could save Morgan from being blown up with those counterfeit plates, and so we could blow up Casey's car." _Wink_

"Now, it's _we _blew up Casey's car. How come when Casey's around, you say_ I_ blew up his car?"

"I don't say that. He does. He's scared of me because I kicked his ass in the Wienerlicious. Plus he's my partner. The new Vic has that rocket launcher, so he should stop complaining. The important thing I want you to know is your lips were not the most convenient. I just really wanted to kiss you."

"I figured that out when you stayed and I saw your murdered alarm clock. I was just trying to get you to admit it. The important thing Ellie should know is I'm sorry we ruined Thanksgiving dinner. Bryce Larkin came back from the dead and kissed my new girlfriend."

"You're not going to let that go, are you? Technically we not back together yet."

"You came to Thanksgiving dinner. And it was my Thanksgiving wish."

"Fine."

"Fine."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Morgan, so let me get this straight. Bryce Larkin, Sarah's ex, is not dead, even though John shot him twice."

"Bryce Larkin is a very dangerous man. When you have a chance to kill him, you shoot to kill. Well not you. And not me. But the people who are trained to do those things, you know, should. At least I've heard that said."

"I thought Chuck cleared Bryce's name."

"The mission was authorized. Bryce was 'cleared'. However someone who could break into DNI headquarters and destroy the Intersect could have broken into the CIA Director's office and let him know what Fulcrum was planning. If he cared more about Chuck, he wouldn't have had to kick Chuck out of Stanford—"

"—and he wouldn't have had to send the email."

"Exactly. Trust me. Chuck's nemesis is not done making mistakes. He's one of the villains of this story. You know I'm kind of disappointed with this retelling of the tale. Chuck and Sarah are seriously diminishing my role."

"I thought you weren't part of the team until recently."

"True. But my role in expelling the evil AssMan Harry Tang from the Buy More was left out. The bomb at the pier—I provided transportation. And the counterfeit plates were found with my covert photos. Oh well. I was underappreciated at the time. Before we get any further, though… Let's see.. picture-in-picture… Ok Ellie and Devon are whispering to each other now. They have broken out of their stupor."

"But Chuck and Sarah don't realize it. They are too into each other."

"Looks like it's time for a mission."

"A mission?"

"A mission to acquire…popcorn! Want some?"

"If you like extra butter, we can share." _Then we can sit together._

"Sounds like a plan. Watch the monitors. Call for help if I get caught and need extraction. I'm going to make some for Ellie and Awesome too, so I might be a few minutes. Wish me luck, Alex"

"Good luck, Morgan. Hurry back." _He's so cute._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 3


	8. Charah vs Dellie 3, Stolen Freedom

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 8**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 3 – I'm free, or maybe not**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Devon, is Sarah going kill my brother?"_

"_No, honey. I think they are just flirting. See, they are starting to smile now. I don't think they know we are here anyway. Maybe we should give them some privacy."_

"_Are they both on drugs or something? There is no way half of what they are saying is true, is there? Did you know about any of this?"_

"_Computer in the brain? No way. I knew none of this. I didn't know anything about the spy stuff until a year ago, and then I didn't ask questions."_

"_This story is less likely than your story about the bear. They should go to an impromptu club or something."_

**Beep. Beep.**

"_Except this is top secret, hon."_

"_How can made-up stories be top secret?"_

"_Psst. Ellie. Awesome. Here's your popcorn. Enjoy the rest of the show."_

"_Thanks Morgan. Hey, this isn't true is it?"_

"_What do you mean, Ellie? I don't know what you are talking about. Errrr..umm…I'm just watching TV in the back."_

"_This spy stuff. I thought Chuck was just an analyst that knows a little Kung Fu."_

"_It's great, isn't it! Chuck is a bad-ass super-spy! I have to get back to the kitchen before our bag—I mean my bag—is finished. Have fun guys."_

"_Elle, maybe Morgan is on drugs too and is in on the delusion."_

"_No. He's just Morgan. I tested him for drugs years ago when I started my residency. He was hanging around the hospital a lot to see me."_

"So Sarah—"

"Ha! You cracked first! I win!"

"Sarah, you always win. So, Sarah, I think it is some time for some Sugar. Some Sugar Bear."

"Maybe we should skip this part, Chuck. It's not really need-to-know."

"I know you are sticking up for your partner. But seriously, Sarah. The first time we got Casey out of his angry shell? Come on. We need to show the scary neighbor is really human."

"That _was_ quite an accomplishment. Ok."

"So it all started with the douche-bag convention at the Grand Seville. You would never believe the intel that ends up at the Nerd Herd desk. After the mother-of-all flashes, I reported the list of Russian baddies to Casey, because he felt he was always the fat kid on my team, getting picked last. Little did I know, when I mentioned Ilsa's name, he would rip my head off and leave me a crumpled heap on the floor."

"He thought she was dead."

"I bet you'd do the same thing if I mentioned Bryce when you thought he was dead."

"No. I thought Bryce had betrayed our country and had betrayed me. Casey thought Ilsa was an innocent civilian, and Casey has a—"

"—angry center. But I discovered Ilsa was a super-secret French spy who was marrying a Russian mob leader to infiltrate his organization."

"And you blew her cover."

"We rescued her."

"You and Casey fell off a balcony into a swimming pool while tied up to a chair. _I _rescued her."

"I guess you are right. We did provide a diversion. That was a really nice gun kick to Ilsa, by the way. I wonder if that is in the Intersect. Could we try it sometime?"

**Beep. Beep.**

"Maybe later, Chuck, with an unloaded gun."

"Of course. I still can't believe Ilsa left."

"That's the life of a spy."

"That mission we found out what lengths Casey would go to for the love of his life."

"Ilsa wasn't the love of his life. He let her go, just like I let Bryce go. But I'm not letting you go, Chuck." _Kiss._ "They choose the spy life over each other. Not like Kathleen—well he did years ago, but I don't think he would again. He's proven that now."

"We need to start working on the two of them."

"Chuck, you should stay out of that. I don't want by boyfriend killed."

"Ok, I just think we are missing a great opportunity to pull out the Sugar Bear."

"I wouldn't recommend it. So. I guess this mission is my turn to apologize. Ellie, I'm sorry I left you tipsy and alone with Morgan. I had to go rescue my partner and your brother from some Russian mobsters. Ooo, popcorn. Chuck could you fix me some, sweetie?"

"If you get off of me first."

"If you insist. Ellie and Devon look like they could use some more wine too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Thanks for the popcorn, Morgan. So, is this Ilsa John's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No. I don't think so. I don't think he's seen her in a couple of years."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"No. When I found out that Casey had an old flame, I went over the old Buy More security tapes. She's a super-sexy, James Bond girl type."

"So that's his type."

"I don't know. He let her go. But for your mom, he broke the rules and was _fired_. I think your mom must be more his type."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Beep. Beep.**

"Popcorn's ready. So where were we? Ah. The great Buy More Heist of 2008."

"Well, I really wanted a big screen TV." _Smirk._

"Riiiiight. Then why did you and the CIA steal over one hundred TVs?"

"We returned all of them after we found Fulcrum's 29 bugs."

"I guess it's a good thing Buy More has a no hassles return policy. Of course for Ellie and Devon, this story is about the ring. You know it is about the 'ring' a lot. But this time it was about THE ring, not the RING."

"This was also about keeping you with me, Chuck."

"No bunkers for me, no ma'am. Of course this almost disaster was really Beckman and Graham's fault—and Morgan's. Beckman and Graham for the stupid Bryce diversion plan. This was the first of many times that Fulcrum came after me, the real Intersect, to get to Bryce, the fake Intersect."

"I see what you mean. You know Graham lied to me about how much time we had to find Lizzy. We were supposed to have twelve more hours. I never would have let Longshore take you to that roof."

"But you came for me anyway."

"Against orders. I was supposed to track down Lizzy instead. Actually, Casey encouraged me to go after you."

"And that gave you the smack-down with Lizzy so you could recover the engagement ring."

"It was to save you, Chuck. She found out you were the Intersect."

"Well thank you on both accounts. And thanks for digging through the dumpster to get the ring."

"Dude, wait a second."

"Devon?"

"My great granny's ring was stolen by a spy? That's why you were late?"

"Sarah, I think Devon is finally with us. Great! Ok. Here's the full story of what happened with the engagement ring, Devon. First, you gave it to me for hiding. Second, _Morgan_ broke into my locker to find a game demo, found the ring and took it. Third, Jeff and Lester broke into Big Mike's office on a booze run and stole Norman, Big Mike's Marlin, and hid it in my room. Little did they know the Marlin contained the recorder for all of the Fulcrum bugs. Fourth, Sarah and the CIA robbed the Buy More. Fifth, Morgan showed the ring to Ellie, taking it and the Marlin to the Wienerlicious freezer. Sixth, Lizzy found the Marlin first because Longshore interrogated Casey and me, instead of letting us find the Marlin. Next Lizzy trapped Sarah in the freezer and took the ring and transmitter. Next Longshore prevented me from rescuing Sarah and took me to a bunker. You know, Sarah, he really was almost as much trouble as Lizzy—and he was on our side. Finally, Sarah defeated the Fulcrum pita girl, and we got you the ring back just in time. Mission accomplished. It was a lot safer than a proposal with a ring in food that might chip a tooth."

"Whoa."

"I wanted to tell this story at your wedding, but Sarah reminded me that it was classified. It also might have freaked everyone out."

"So, little brother, you mean that this ring, here, was stolen by a terrorist and thrown in a dumpster?"

"Ellie! You're ok too! Fulcrum was really more of an evil spy group that didn't care about consequences. They weren't exactly terrorists. They found the ring when retrieving intel that I was the Intersect."

"The next day I snitched the ring out of your locker at the hospital during your shift and took it to be cleaned by the CIA jeweler I use. So, Ellie now that you are with us again, do you have any questions about what Chuck and I have been talking about?"

"Ok, how much of what you have been telling us is true?"

"All of it."

"Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?"

"Yes."

"He was not killed in a bank robbery?"

"No."

"But you went to his funeral."

"The CIA fakes those things sometimes. Sarah and I have a private protocol in our spy wills that we will use to contact each other if the CIA tries to fake one of our deaths. It is very complicated, but it covers almost every contingency except one of us being in a coma or secure isolation. We're planning on teaching it to you in case Sarah and I have to go off grid."

"_Seriously?_"

"Yes Devon, spies try to prepare for anything."

"Ok, brother, Bryce ruined your life multiple times—"

"He didn't ruin my life. My life with Sarah now is better than any I could have dreamed up."

"Getting shot at, diffusing bombs, and jumping off buildings?"

"Well, not that part. But I have only been shot by tranqs, not bullets, usually by Casey trying to shut me up. I'm good at diffusing bombs, between my nerd skills and the Intersect. And I've gotten good at jumping off buildings."

"I still can't believe you did all that. You make it sound like it was no big deal—just another day at the office."

"Well it's no big dead for Sarah here. She is that incredible. For me, I've edited out my girlish screams in the face of danger. I also had help from Casey and this wonderful woman here." _Kiss_

"And you two weren't together?"

"We wanted to be. We just didn't know it yet. Well I knew it, but Sarah didn't. And she couldn't because of the rules."

"You fooled me."

"Ellie, that's because Chuck and I were really only fooling ourselves. I had never really been in love, and with the rules, it was—"

"I get it. It was complicated."

"Yes."

"Ok. Say I believe some of this. I still don't believe this computer in the brain thing."

"The Intersect."

"Ok Chuck, the Intersect. Maybe you should continue with your little fairy tale."

"Ok sis. And I'm glad you two are over the whole shock thing. So next was our first real date."

"Our _second_ first date, sweetie. I know our _first_ first date was a mission, but you did not know that, and you were so charming, it _has_ to count."

"Ok. It counts. But just like the _first _first date it was interrupted by bad guys."

"Chuck, you're skipping the good parts about how you asked me out and how the date started."

"Sarah, Ellie and Devon don't need to hear that."

"But I want to hear it. Girls like that stuff."

"Right, bro, lay down some knowledge."

"Ok. It started on a mission. I was being held upside down out a window—"

"—because you didn't stay in the car!"

"It was never safe in the car. So while Sarah and Casey were 'neutralizing' a team that stole some NSA tech, I decided to look around. I found the Cipher, but was captured."

"You should have just stayed in the car!"

"I got the cipher, didn't I?"

"You were just trying to impress me so I'd got out on a date with you."

"Sarah, you and I both know that is not what happened. We didn't even know what the cipher was until the debriefing with Graham and Beckman later."

"Ok. You just seemed to always have a plan to win me over."

"My plan started after the meeting."

"Guys! You have two non-spies here. What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Elle. Some bad guys broken into a top-secret lab and stole the 'Cipher.' After I found the Cipher—"

"—and Casey and I rescued you—"

"Yes, like you always do. After that, the General and CIA Director informed us that the Cipher was the final piece for the new Intersect computer. With the new Intersect complete, I would get my old life back. I was excited—"

"—and I wasn't. I was going to be reassigned away from Chuck."

"After the meeting, Sarah told me I could do anything—that anything I wanted I could have. And I wanted her." _Smile. _"So the next morning I went over to the Orange Orange and asked her on a _real_ date. No covers. Just one last night or fun with me."

"I couldn't help but agree. No one had ever promise me a night better than a knife fight in Jakarta and quelling a revolution with a fork. Your brother really knows how to sweet talk a spy. This was my last chance to have something real with Chuck."

"She even left her gun home, because 'you don't take a gun on a real date.'"

"Chuck took me to this amazing Chinese restaurant that Morgan recommended. You know Morgan should really write dining guides. Chuck really laid the compliments on thick. Only Chuck could make something that corny make me feel so special. We talked about what we wished our future might be if I didn't have to be reassigned. We had this moment…"

"And then I flashed. We were surrounded. The bad guys from the night before had found us. Fortunately, Casey drove _into_ the restaurant to save us. I think Casey likes Crown Victorias so much because they are the closest vehicle to a tank that is both street legal and built during the Reagan administration. So with the date blown, I would be the only Intersect again. The next day, the Mr. Chief Imposing Bad Guy called for Nerd Herd support (another time my cover job was used against me), and his team captured me. I pulled off a great bluff to buy some time, with some help from Morgan, and Sarah and Casey rescued me like they always do."

"Not before Chuck was dropped off a building."

"Hey, Casey always catches me when I fall. It gave me enough time to bring up the backup. I still can't believe Sarah here took on Colt by herself. The guy had at least 150 pounds on her."

"Eh. I thought Chuck was dead. He didn't stand a chance. When I saw Chuck alive and with the Cipher, all I could think about was our upcoming _third_ first date."

"A date at home this time, so no NSA/bad guy interruptions. I was going to ask you to take a European vacation with me. _Third_ first? Wait, you mean." _Grin_

"Yes. I was going to follow the third date rule. Unfortunately, the date never got started. The Cipher was a Trojan horse and the Intersect was destroyed, killing Director Graham in the process."

"Wait, you two are saying the CIA Director was killed by this Cipher thing? Dude, I heard about his death on the news. It was supposed to be a heart attack. I even told some of my patients that if the CIA Director could have a heart attack instead of getting killed by assassins, then it proved how regular heart check-ups were important for everyone."

"Check-ups are important Devon, but the in this case, Graham was killed by Fulcrum. Graham's death hit me hard. He had personally recruited me into the CIA. However, I could help but feel relieved that I was not leaving Chuck."

"Graham recruited you? You never told me that Sarah."

"Yes, Chuck. He was my mentor. Looking back, he's also the one that tricked me into this spy life. He recruited me right after my dad…"

"Oh!"

"What is it guys? Sarah, you've never talked about your dad."

"Ellie, tonight we've been talking about a lot of things. However there are certain things about Sarah's past that are not on the agenda."

"It's ok, Chuck. I want them to know. Maybe we should hold off a bit though."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Because I was also going to skip the part with Heather—"

"No, that part we are definitely telling. I want my friend Ellie to know about all of the girls you stepped out on me with. That way she can help me keep you in line."

"I'm starting to think tonight was a bad idea."

"Brother, how many girls have there been?"

"Err, Uhh…"

"Ellie, your idiot brother has broken up with me at least six times for—"

"Six!"

"Should we count?"

"Err…no… but it's not six. And some of them were not my fault. The truth serum one-that was your fault. If you had not lied while under the power of truth serum—"

"Hmmph. We'll see. Anyway, at this point I was really concerned. Earlier tonight I listed all of the possible exit scenarios. I don't know if you two were still in shock at the time, but none of them was simply "new Intersect and I'm reassigned."

"I thought the last one…"

"It was the government completed the new Intersect, decided Chuck was a security risk, and had him _killed_, and I was reassigned."

"Oh. The government wouldn't really do that to Chuck, would they?"

"Not now, but back then... maybe. No one knew how to remove the Intersect from Chuck's head. With the Intersect, Chuck would be a giant security risk to the country. The government tends to eliminate security risks. I tried to find out if Casey had received a termination order. He denied it, but I wasn't certain. My guess is he received it but was deciding what to do about it. When I went to turn off surveillance for our third first date, I found it was already off. Casey was covering his tracks because he knew what I would do to him if he followed through. Fortunately, Fulcrum took out the new Intersect before Casey had to make his final decision."

"I had no idea, Sarah."

"I've never voiced my theory about this before. Casey hasn't said anything either. _Now_, Casey would _never_ follow through with that order. Chuck has changed him just like he changed me. It just took Casey longer. Back then, I don't know if Casey had changed enough, yet. I don't want any of the three of you acting differently to Casey because of this. Casey and I have both done terrible things in our past because we were ordered and because they were the right thing to do. This order would not have been the right thing. I think Beckman realized that with the destruction of the second Intersect. Chuck identity and security were more valuable to the United States than even the Director of the CIA. That's why the new director was not brought into the loop. A lot of people in the CIA knew Charles Carmichael was in the CIA, but only five people knew Chuck was the Intersect."

"Six"

"Six?"

"You forgot Orion. You think Bryce could have designed those glasses?"

"You're probably right. More people know about Chuck now, after that meeting that Ellie and Chuck interrupted. Back then, nobody knew."

"Which is why I couldn't tell anyone. Next mission was better, though."

"Better? Ha! Another brunette."

"There was the 'we have a national security emergency and I need to speak to you privately kiss'."

"You guys remember specific kisses?"

"Ellie, that was the first time Sarah lingered on one of our cover kisses. Later, she seduced me into going on the mission."

"I don't remember—"

"Come on. 'Live the live you choose with _whomever_ you choose?' Like I wouldn't choose you."

"Ok, maybe I did. I was hoping you would choose me."

"Really?"

"After our failed third first date, I was getting…frustrated. Then we had seduction training with Roan."

"Ah, seduction training. We should have done that more often."

"I think our kiss proved to Roan that you didn't need any more training. And then you had to go and kiss that brunette on the mission."

"Hey! She kissed me. She was the mark, and she was really scary. Plus I heard you tell Roan that you had no feelings for me."

"Roan and Beckman obviously had a thing, and Roan was drunk. I wasn't going to tell _him_ the truth."

"Roan figured it out and told me later, after I jumped off the building and you were captured."

"I missed that jump. I heard the Russian judge didn't like your landing. I still can't believe the next night, when you swung from Buy More roof to rescue me."

"What can I say? You are worth dying for." _Kiss. _"That mission was also the first that I got some compensation for. The CIA must love it when I call."

"Chuck, they much prefer rose petals and pecan pie to cleaning up dead bodies. They actually get a kick out of it."

"That was you guys? That wasn't Devon?"

"Hey babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I was just happy to be out of the doghouse."

"Sis, give him a break. The entire layout was Devon's idea. If I wasn't on a mission, I would have been able to help him before Morgan sabotaged the first plan. This was just my way of getting the CIA to repair the damage it was doing to those I cared about."

"Chuck was really sweet. After that romantic gesture, I was surprised he didn't ask to go out with me right after the mission. If I remember, we both had the day off."

"That was Roan's fault. He said it would give Sarah the illusion of being pursued. He said to wait until the evening."

"I bet the stupid white dinner jacket was his idea too. You always did better with your insightful food choices than with his clothing advice."

"Unfortunately, he couldn't keep Bryce away."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"See Alex, the Bryce the evil douche is back."

"Morgan, did you really think John would have…"

"Never. Face plant him into the wall, sure. He does that to me all the time. But kill Chuck? No way. John Casey would not betray his partner and friend. This paranoia must be because of Bryce."

"So, how good is this Chinese restaurant?" _HINT. HINT._

"Oh, it closed and never reopened after Casey drove his car through it. The owner took the insurance check and left. It's a real tragedy."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: This conversation style is a lot harder with four people talking. Sorry, too late to change now.

Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 4 – The Exes


	9. Charah vs Dellie 4, The Exes

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 9**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 4 – The Exes**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Bryce was always the worst wingman. In college he expected me to be the wingman, not the other way around."

"Bryce didn't know how to take a hint either. I had to tell him twenty times that he had to sleep on the floor."

"So you two didn't?"

"No, Chuck!"

"He _was_ staying at your place."

"I made him sleep on the floor. I didn't care how gross it was. He should have been staying at another hotel. The staff at my hotel knew Chuck was boyfriend. By staying there he jeopardized our cover."

"He said he was protecting your cover."

"We weren't even on mission yet. There was no cover to protect."

"That wasn't the only time he jeopardized our cover, Sarah. Ellie went to ask you to be her bride's maid and saw you and Bryce holding hands."

"That was Bryce? I saw Bryce when I thought he was dead?"

"I guess it was Ellie. Bryce was flirting with me, and I was in the middle of telling him it _wasn't_ happening. It was really dumb of him to be hitting on me within eyeshot of the Buy More and all of Chuck's friends."

"That was the dude who delivered all the flowers at the hospital? I talked to Bryce! Whoa. I told him Sarah was off the market."

"My bro-in-law is the _best_ wingman." _Fist bump._

"This mission was not one of our best. Bryce almost blew our cover three times. I got hurt because I hesitated in rescuing Chuck. Bryce said the intel was upstairs. Chuck found out it was really on the keychain. Bryce wanted to go after the intel to protect our covers, but he forgot that as the Intersect, Chuck also knew our covers, plus every other government secret. I barely got to Chuck in time. If I hadn't hesitated, we both could have gotten clear of the bomb."

"Bomb? You told us it was a car accident."

"Not exactly. It was a grenade disk slid under a car, which exploded. Just another day in the life of a spy. Seriously, though, that was probably my worst injury in two years of protecting Chuck."

"You did seem to get injured a lot, Sarah. Mostly just nicks. Devon and I talked about it. If you were dating someone other than Chuck, we would have thought you had an abusive boyfriend."

"Those were all from fights with bad guys. Chuck refuses to spar with me even in training."

"I don't hit girls, especially those I love…and those that could kick my ass."

"So Charles Carmichael is scared of little old me."

"You betcha."

"Sarah, didn't you leave the hospital AMA?"

"Actually I just left. The AMA forms were signed retroactively. A Fulcrum agent tried to take me out at the hospital. I got the drop on him and immediately went to find Chuck. That's probably why security was increased at the hospital that year."

"Meanwhile, I was being held by a Fulcrum agent (aka the evil elf queen) who was using me as a human shield from Bryce. I don't know why he didn't just shoot me in the vest again."

"He thought I had the shot. I was further away, but I had a better angle. I just…I froze."

"That's ok, Sarah. Casey had the best angle so took care of her."

"Sarah?"

"Yes Ellie?"

"You were going to shoot this Fulcrum woman while she was holding my brother in front of her?"

"I've made that shot before."

"But you had a mild concussion. Your focus would have been off."

"I didn't think of that. I thought I couldn't focus because it was Chuck."

"Sis, I wish you told me about this concussion thing back then. Of course you couldn't because you didn't know the secret, but still, I wish I knew."

"Why?"

"The next day, Bryce stopped by the courtyard and told me Sarah couldn't make the shot because of her feelings for me. That's while I broke off the almost real part of our relationship that night."

"That was _BRYCE's _fault. _Why_ would you listen to him, Chuck?"

"He told me you could get hurt because of your feelings."

"And your reaction was to break-up with me? That helped my feelings a lot."

"It wasn't easy for me either. Of course Bryce rounded off the whole visit by tricking me into putting on the Intersect update glasses, which I now assume were from Orion."

"The CIA assumed Bryce designed them."

"Bryce wasn't that good of an engineer."

"From want you two are saying, he apparently wasn't that good of a spy either."

"What do you mean, Devon?"

"Counting the courtyard, he almost blew your cover four times. He didn't know where the intel was. He went after the intel instead of Chuck, but didn't get it. He let his partner end up in the hospital. He let Chuck get captured. The guy wasn't too good a friend either. He blamed Sarah for the problems on the mission, tricked Chuck with these glasses, and then broke you two lovebirds up."

"That's right honey. How could you trust Bryce, Chuck?"

"I...just…I don't know."

"Why didn't I know about this break-up? I would have fixed it."

"Sis, we were still cover dating. That night we started planning for your wedding."

"You guys had just broken up? I had no idea."

"Ellie, I am a spy. It's my job to hide things like that. And I still loved Chuck, so I didn't have to hide much. Only Chuck could break up with me while making me laugh and complimenting me. Yes, I was hurt, but at the time I thought emotions were a weakness for a spy—something to be buried. What I did not know is that he would not wait long before pursuing his next girlfriend—Jenny."

"Ahhh, Jenny Burton. I _really_ liked that girl."

"I didn't. At least she wasn't a brunette."

"Brunette?"

"Lou? Jill? Hannah?"

"Wow, I didn't realize you were so jealous. I prefer blondes like Jenny and you. Jenny was special, though."

"Who was this Jenny girl, and why didn't I know anything about her either?"

"Jenny Burton had an old high school classmate that was being blackmailed to sell next gen fighter jet plans to the Russians to save his wife. Little did he know, the blackmailer _was_ his wife. I went to Jenny's high school reunion as her date because that's where the meet was going to take place. Casey had a great cover as the DJ. Jenny helped take down the wife and was even named reunion queen. It was a night to remember. I sometimes think she could have been the one. But alas, I never saw her again."

"Sarah, you were ok with my brother going off with this Jenny person?"

"Not at first, but I trusted Chuck and Jenny. They actually were a great couple."

"So Chuck, you had another secret girlfriend I knew nothing about. What? What are you two grinning about?"

"Ellie, Devon, meet Jennifer Burton."

"Huh?"

"I'm Jennifer Burton."

"So this mystery girlfriend was…you?"

"Yes."

"How do you fake being somebody else at a reunion and get elected queen? Wouldn't the other alums know you didn't go to their school?"

"I did go to that school—James Buchanan High School, class of '98."

"Go Cougars!"

"I'm assuming this Jennifer Burton was some sort of—what do you call it—alias, right?"

"It was."

"I'm still not following."

"Neither am I."

"Come on, Sarah. Put them out of their misery."

"You didn't even know the whole truth as this point. Chuck."

"I could have asked."

"I only gave you one question as a reward for taking such good care of me at the reunion, and you didn't take it."

"I preferred to share a cheeseburger with you, cut with your well concealed knifes."

"Could somebody please explain?"

"It's a long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Most CIA operatives have unusual backgrounds, like broken homes. That Casino Royale story about James Bond's background is actually fairly accurate. My story is unusual, even for the CIA. When I was enrolled in high school, my name was Jennifer Burton."

"Your real name is Jennifer Burton?"

"No. My name was Jennifer Burton, _at that time._ Before then, I had almost a dozen aliases. My father was a conman. My childhood consisted of many types of cons jobs. I participated, trying to win my father's approval. I never lived anywhere longer than a couple of years before I moved to Burbank. Each new town was a new name. In high school, my dad was running a long con when he was arrested by a joint CIA/ATF team. That's when Graham found me. He thought the skills I learned as a conman's daughter would serve me well as a spy. He thought he was saving my life. I had just lost my father and didn't know what to do, so I at seventeen, I joined the CIA. They let me finish high school without going into the foster system. They paid for my college. During summers, I started my real training. By the time I graduated, I had also finished spy school and became on agent."

"So you have been a spy since high school? That's messed up."

"Yes. It's part of why it was so hard for me to open up to Chuck and why it was so difficult to break the handler/asset restrictions. It took someone as wonderful and as patient as Chuck to break down my walls. However, I hope you can understand why this is makes my pending career choice a difficult one."

"You are deciding if you should leave your family."

"The CIA is not my family. Not anymore. Not like all of you are. The CIA gave me a purpose. It gave me a chance to do something better than the next con. I still don't completely trust them, though."

"So your name is not Jennifer Burton and is not Sarah Walker. Who are you?"

"Elle—"

"It's ok, Chuck. I want to explain. My name is kind of a contentious topic. Chuck begged me to tell him my real name very early, but I didn't tell him. The name on my high school diploma is Jennifer Burton. My _legal_ name, the name on my college diploma, and my official CIA enlistment name is Sarah Walker. I have official passports with dozens of names. In the CIA, only Graham knew my full birth certificate name, and he's dead. I made the mistake of revealing my original first name once. It was a mistake because I told someone other than Chuck. He knows it now. No one except my father knows my middle and last name. My dad knows my original name, but he always called me 'Angel.'"

"I know your middle name, Sarah."

"What?"

"You told me once."

"No I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Didn't know you said it out loud, huh?"

"You couldn't have heard that. You are making it up."

"Nope."

"Prove it."

"I will later. You'll see."

"So bro, you are in love with this girl, and you don't know her name?"

"Of course I know her name. This is Sarah Walker, the love of my life." _Kiss._

"I do not want to want to tell either of you my original first name, because I want you to think of me as 'Sarah.' I now consider 'Sarah Walker' to be my _real_ name because that was my name when Chuck and I fell in love with each other."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"See! This is what I'm talking about! Cool plot twists, secret identities, and mysterious back stories!"

"You didn't know this, Morgan?"

"No, Chuck kept his girl's past a secret."

"I think it is romantic."

"Huh?"

"Chuck loves both Sarah and Jenny. He doesn't care what her name is." _or who her father is or isn't._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I think that is enough secrets about Sarah, for now. The next mission was the ultimate Missile Commander mission."

"The video game? I thought you were blowing off steam with creepy Jeff because of your Stanford classes."

"Actually, Sis, the online Stanford classes never happened."

"But you got a diploma. Or is that fake?"

"It is real. You helped with that. You were getting concerned about my life direction and talked to Sarah. Sarah found out that I only needed twelve credits to graduate. With Flemming clearing my name as passing me in his course, I only needed nine. The CIA was able to convince Stanford to waive the last credits because A, they were embarrassed for kicking out an innocent student and B, the CIA told them of my excellent field service. The only fake thing, at the time, was the need for a job that required a diploma. The CIA insisted upon my cover job at the Buy More, even though Fulcrum suspected the Buy More was a CIA operations center. My 'other' job was dependent on the Intersect here in the old noggin', not on any degree. The degree might be useful now, though."

"So why were you hanging out with creepy, serial killer Jeff?"

"A mission, of course. It turns out Jeff was really good at Missile Command back in the 80s. Why is that important, you ask? Because the designer of the game hid some military satellite control codes in the game. A terrorist was after Jeff so he could beat the game and get the codes. When Jeff cracked from the pressure, I used the Intersect, and a song from _Rush_,to beat the game."

"I know it sounds impossible, Ellie, but your brother literally saved thousands of lives that day, probably more."

"And here I thought you were on drugs."

"What I remember most about that day was my wish."

"Wish?"

"I told Chuck to make a wish on the satellite re-entering the atmosphere on a controlled burn. It looked like a shooting star."

"And I wished for this." _Kiss. _"For Sarah and me." _Kiss._ "Some wishes do come true."

"Yours and mine too, bro." _Fist bump._

"After that nice moment, your brother broke up with me again."

"Wait a second, Sarah, you can't count that. The CIA ordered me to go out with Jill."

"The CIA ordered my brother to go out with that woman! I sure would like to hear an explanation for that."

"On an install at a conference, I ran into Jill, and flashed on her boss. From the flash, we thought he might have Fulcrum ties. I had to go out with her to find out more. That date… didn't go well. The CIA went over the top with my new suit, rental car, and partial restaurant ownership. Jeff and Lester blew my cover. After an apology at her hotel, a problem with the bug, and the Fulcrum assassin taking out her boss, Jill was convinced I was a stalker."

"But after I presented the paper at the conference and the bio-weapon was released, Chuck found Jill, took charge of the team at the scene, and risked his life to save Casey."

"Jill helped."

"See, this is why I said you broke up with me. You are still sticking up for Jill—"

"But our cover relationship stayed intact—"

"In fact, it didn't. Morgan, Ellie, Devon, Lester, Jeff, and Emmett all found out about Jill."

"Ok, but our relationship under the undercover thing was not happening at the time."

"After the wish, I thought it was back on. I knew _exactly_ what your wish was. I was wishing it too."

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

"Can't we just chalk this up to her Fulcrum seduction skills?"

"Hmmph."

"Fulcrum seduction skills?"

"Oh yeah, Sis. Jill was playing me. She faked a relationship with me to get some intel that her boss had hidden. She even faked a kidnapping to trade the intel to for her life."

"Which Chuck here stole from the CIA."

"But she didn't know I used Morgan's illegal game copier to make a copy first."

"Good thing too. Because that is how we found out that Jill was really an evil Fulcrum bi—"

"Now, now. Yes, Jill was Fulcrum. Yes, she tripled crossed us to get access to Castle and find Bryce Larkin, the fake Intersect (once again putting me, the real Intersect, in the line of fire.) But she was in victim of Uncle Bernie, who recruited her."

"She tried to kill me."

"And that's why I captured her and put her in prison. This whole ordeal gave me some closure. First, I found out she didn't really cheat on me with Bryce back in college. She broke up with me because of orders from Fulcrum. Little did they know they were letting the future Intersect slip through their fingers. Muwhaha. Second, I realized that Sarah was a lot more important to me than Jill ever was. I deleted my Jill iPod mix after that."

"Because _that_ was what important. The important things were the list of Fulcrum agents we retrieved, the capture of Leader, the imprisonment of your evil-ex, and the restoration of our cover by Thanksgiving."

"Ahhh. Morgan's Thanksgiving miracle."

"So Jill, the girl that ruined your life, is in prison? That's great!"

"Not exactly… She's currently a fugitive."

"I don't understand."

"It's a story for later. However, Sarah, retelling this story got me thinking. Fulcrum wanted Jill to break up with me. However, the person who told me that Jill slept with Bryce was actually her friend Shari."

"Shari?"

"Shari Jennings. The girl Jill was talking to when her hotel room bug malfunctioned."

"They were still in contact?"

"Yes."

"That means she could be—"

"You think?"

"Maybe. I should call it in."

"Or maybe you could let Casey do it."

"Good idea. I'll be right back. Excuse me."

**Slide.**

"What are you two talking about? What's going on?"

"Sarah and I think that maybe Jill's annoying best friend from college might be Fulcrum. She's reporting it Casey so some agents can follow up."

"Is this what you to do all the time?"

"Not exactly like this. Normally the Intersect kicks in. This time it was just some good ole spy deduction. Doesn't mean we're right, but since Shari knows both Bryce and me, this lead needs to be followed up."

"So you figured this out on your own. No Intersect… thing?"

"You mean flash? No Intersect flash this time. I've just learned from experience that anyone can be a spy. Better safe than sorry."

"I thought you are out of the CIA, Chuck."

"I am out. Sarah isn't, though. And the Intersect isn't going anywhere. So when I find out something from the Intersect, or from some simple deduction, I'm going to report it. It might save lives. I just won't risk my life following up. I'll let the other spies do that."

"You just have to try to be hero, don't you?"

**Slide.**

"Your brother can't help it. He _is_ a hero. If he wasn't such a hero, I would have died a year ago after the wed—"

"But that's another story for later. Jeez, Sarah. You with the spoilers."

"I just can't help bragging about my hero. So, Casey is following up—"

**Bzzz. Bzzz.**

"It's Casey. That was fast. Excuse me. Walker here… Really?... Ok. Just a second, Ellie and Devon are still here, but I'll ask Chuck."

"What is it?"

"Technically, I shouldn't say here. They have clearance for old missions, not ongoing ones. However, I'm making a judgment call. Chuck, a 'Sharon Jackson' was on Uncle Bernie's call log."

_**FLASH**_

"Oh my gosh! Chuck, what's wrong? You just looked like you had a seizure."

"I'm ok Elle. Just a sec. Sarah, Sharon Jackson is an alias for Shari Jennings. She was working in the Roark Instruments HR department in San Francisco office."

"Probably doing background checks and recruitment testing for potential Fulcrum agents."

"Exactly."

"You get that, Casey? Probably should tell Beckman… Please keep Chuck and me out of it… Thanks."

"Would one of you explain what just happened?"

"When I heard the name 'Sharon Jackson,' I flashed. It's surprising you have never seen one before. I'm actually lucky. You would have checked me into the hospital for seizures. This is a perfect example of my new openness policy. First, you can help protect my cover if I accidently flash in public. It happens a lot more than you'd think. Second, you will know about associates who might be from the spy world. For example, you know Jill and her friend Shari knows me. Jill doesn't know I'm the Intersect, but Shari might have learned enough to know I was CIA. If Shari shows up, you two should not be caught off guard by some old friend of my ex-girlfriend."

"Like I was with Justin."

"Right."

"So we can't trust anyone."

"I wouldn't say that. The inner circle of trust—the people who can be trusted completely—are your family. That's the four of us, Casey and Morgan. It also includes Alex and Kathleen. Just remember Alex still knows very little and Kathleen knows almost nothing. The next circle is civilians who know nothing, but who we have vetted: Morgan's mom, the Awesomes, everyone who lives in this complex, everyone who works at the hospital, and everyone who works at the Buy More. They are 'mostly harmless.' Trust them like you trust normal people, leaving the spy stuff out of it. Trust Lester and Jeff at your own discretion, of course. If you are concerned about someone, ask Casey. The NSA is great at civilian background checks. Third is General Beckman. She can be trusted, but she has agendas. Think of her as a 'good politician.' I know that's a black swan. It's best to let Sarah and Casey deal with her whenever possible. We have some spy 'friends' but some of them are loose cannons, so you should stay clear unless we say otherwise."

"You can't be serious."

"He is, Ellie. We have run into LAPD officers who were really Fulcrum agents. Most people are fine, but you never know who. I know this sounds strange, but this is partly why you were kept in the dark for so long. It's hard to deal with. The spy world breeds paranoia. Even if we all try to leave the spy world behind, we can never completely escape our past—Bryce, Jill, others. You two are part of that world too. You have been for three years without knowing it. The difference is now you can protect yourselves."

"Protect? We don't know how—"

"By protect, I simply mean talk to us if something seems out of place. I'd say just come to Casey or me, because I know you want Chuck out of it, but Chuck can use the Intersect to detect most problems faster than we can. Almost always, your suspicions will be nothing to worry about. For example, if somebody comes around asking for Jenny Burton, say you don't know her, but then you let me know. Not everyone I went to high school was a bad guy. If Carnia shows up, find me immediately. She's one of the _loose_ cannon spies, but she is a friend."

"We have to live like that, suspicious and scared?"

"Ellie, we don't want you walking around scared. We just want you to be safe and happy. I know it sounds complicated, but it's really not that hard and will soon be second nature. You've already started noticing some things. You already noticed some of the times Chuck and Casey were acting strange over the last few months. No you can come to us instead of stressing out about it."

"You sound like it is no big deal."

"It doesn't have to be. Really you are lucky. Growing up, I only trusted my conman dad, which was a mistake. Then I trusted Graham and the CIA, which was sometimes a mistake. I just started to trust Bryce, when he betrayed me. My closest spy girlfriend, Carina, is too unpredictable to trust. The first people I could _really_ trust were Chuck and then Casey. Now I have a whole family I can trust."

"We're not like you Sarah. We are normally people."

"No, you are not normal. You are like Chuck. You are wonderful people. Looking for suspicious people and covering for accidental flashes will not change who you are. It's just part of what is necessary to protect Chuck and protect each other."

"If that's what is necessary, I can do it."

"Thatta girl, Sis!"

"Me too, bro."

"Awesome."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_She looks scared. _"Hey, Alex, don't worry. It isn't really as bad as all that. With me at your side, you don't need protection." _That didn't come out right._

_What did he just say?_

"I mean with Casey in your corner, no one will mess with you or your mom. Knowing him, he probably has already checked out all of your friends and known associates. He'd do anything to keep you safe."

_Oh, that's what he meant. Is he really that clueless? _

"If you want, I can talk to Casey for you, or with you, if you want."

_That sweet. _"Thanks Morgan." _I wonder if he'd be saying that if he heard the warning I got about him earlier tonight._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 5 – Family and Friends


	10. Charah vs Dellie 5, Family and Friends

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 10**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 5 – Family and Friends**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chuck, let's get back to the story. We can go over security protocols later."

"Right. Next is Casey's Sensei. I don't think there was much to that one."

"That's because you skipped out on wedding planning with the Awesomes."

"I was locked in the Orange Orange."

"That was your fault for letting him out."

"I think he proved later that could channel his inner Casey to defeat his old sensei."

"He did…with your instruction."

"I know the fastest way to push his buttons…lady feelings. The best part of the mission was my MacGyver skills that got me out of the handcuffs at the Orange Orange."

"You know I had to fix the Freon hose myself."

"You repaired it? I bet you filled a requisition form, didn't you?"

"Ok, but—"

"I was simply providing you a good excuse to close the double O for a few days."

"I did appreciate the time off from my cover job. It is so boring."

"I thought so. You're welcome. So, Ellie and Devon, we are sorry we abandoned you during wedding planning with the Awesomes. We had to rescue Casey from a suicide mission against his ex-sensei who was building a ninja army for Fulcrum."

"You guys have an excuse for everything."

"Pretty much." _Smile_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe they left out the good parts. Casey took out this badass guy who could do this thing to a can…it was so cool."

"Morgan, who are the Awesomes?"

"Awesome's parents Mr. and Mrs. Awesome."

"Wouldn't that be Mr. and Mrs. Woodcomb?"

"No. They may not be _as_ Awesome as the Captain, but it's not awesome to question their Awesomeness."

"Ok, that makes sense."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Next was Sarah's mystery date with an older gentleman."

"Sarah, I thought you and Chuck were back together. Or were you cover together but not really together? I'm confused."

"So was Chuck. It wasn't a date. My dad had been released from prison a couple of months previous and decided to visit. Chuck crashed the date. Sorry, I mean he thought he could discretely follow me for my protection from a much, much, much older what was it, scum or was it sleezeball?"

"Yeah, don't try to tail a spy. It doesn't work—especially when you have GPS in your watch."

"Dude, that watch has GPS?"

"No. This watch is special. Dad made it for me. That old clucky watch I had included GPS, two-way communication, and an FM radio."

"Cool."

"So the next morning, I found out that my dad conned a sheik out of close to a million dollars. After reporting it to Beckamn, we found out the sheik had terrorist ties. The next thing you know, we had our new mission."

"Sarah, your dad knows you're a spy?"

"No. Definitely not. He thought Chuck and Casey were part of my crew."

"I can see that, Sarah. With your car, hotel room, and your jobs, I guess con artist makes as much sense as spy, drug dealer and hooker."

"Thanks, Ellie. The cover I was angling for was that I inherited money, but I was embarrassed about it, giving me an excuse to never talk about my past."

"Nah, too obvious." _Wink. _

"The con was actually a lot of fun. My dad was not a good role model, but he always made things fun. The con was a Lichtenstein."

"A what?"

"We were selling the sheik Nakatomi Plaza."

"What? You can't do that."

"The bigger the lie, the easier it is to believe."

"So you sold Nakatomi Plaza to a sheik."

"Actually Chuck sold it."

"Chuck?"

"Chuck, or Schnook as my father called him, played Lichtenstein, a German billionaire who had fallen on hard times and needed money quickly. I was Miss Applebaum, Mr. Lichenstein's personal assistant and translator, my dad was the guy who made the introduction—the go between, Casey was 'Cop Face', the security guard. The plan was to track the ten million dollar deposit to the sheik's accounts. Unfortunately, my dad let me down and rerouted all of the money so the NSA could not track it. I thought he had let me down. What we didn't know was he had put in the money in Chuck's ATM account because he didn't trust Casey's cop face. The sheik figured out the con and kidnapped my dad, saying he would trade the money for my dad. I wasn't thinking straight and went without the money to rescue my dad. Chuck and Casey saved the day. Chuck showed up in the DeMorgan and we transferred the money back to the sheik, tracking the transfer. Casey showed up for backup, saying he was arresting us, not them, and I shot my dad for a diversion."

"And the sheik stole the DeMorgan, which was the worst possible getaway vehicle. The insurance solved your loan problem with Morgan."

"Wait a second. Sarah, you shot your dad?"

"Ellie, it was just a flesh wound. I was working out some childhood issues."

"The next day, Sarah made up for it. They were going to arrest your dad for embezzling the money. It was a bogus charge because the initial con was not on American soil and let to actionable intel. The later embezzlement was part of a unofficial CIA op. Despite this, he just happened to be walking outside, away from the hotel when the police arrived."

"You know that?"

"Yeah, I ran into him. He told me he knew we really did love each other. He figured out you were some kind of cop. He asked me to take care of you."

"He figured out I was—"

"Not that you were CIA, but yes."

"So if he contacts me again, it probably means he has been arrested. I haven't heard from him, so I don't know if that is good or bad."

"I still think Jack Burton might show up some day and surprise you. His visit did one other good thing."

"What was that, Chuck?"

"It got me thinking about legacies and what is left behind, which got me thinking about this."

"My braclet?"

"Yes. After learning what you came from and what you overcame, I loved you even more. I wanted something to symbolize that and something to show you that I considered you part of my family."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I thought my relationship with my father was messed up. I guess faking death, changing name, superspy/hero dad is better than conman on the run. What's the deal with the bracelet?"

"I think it was Chuck's mom's. She took off when Chuck and I were kids, leaving Chuck's dad and Ellie to raise Chuck. I don't know where she is now." _But Chuck and I are going to figure it out._

"Does everyone have a messed up family?"

"I'm probably the most normal. My parents are divorced, my dad doesn't like me, and my boss regularly defiles my mother. The Awesomes are probably the strangest. They are so awesome it is not normal. I don't know anything about Sarah's mom or Casey's parents. You should ask him."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that. My mom never said anything. If they were around, she would probably have met them. My guess is they are not in the picture. I see why Chuck is trying so hard to create this family. What's the DeMorgan?"

"It was my car. It was my dream car—a DeLorean—the exact car from of Back to the Future…well except it could only go twenty-two miles per hour without stalling."

"Your dream car could only go twenty-two?"

"I know, but it was a DeLorean. Plus I might, well, sort of, maybe, possibly was making an excuse to not move in with my girlfriend. Buying the car depleted my funds."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. Not now. Back then. We moved to Hawaii last year so I could train to be a Benihana chef. In Hawaii, Anna dumped me. She is _completely _out of the picture now. She came back a few weeks ago, and I realized I have moved on."

"You cook?"

"We I didn't finish my training, but yeah, I can cook."

"You should cook for me sometime."

"Uhhh, Ok."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Both of you know something about the Buy More hostage crisis. What you don't know is once again Fulcrum found me, the real Intersect, while looking for Bryce, the fake Intersect."

"I thought that was just some crazy guy."

"No Sis, Ned was Fulcrum. Casey and Sarah snuck in the back from the Castle entrance into the Buy More."

"Why didn't you just stop him? I've seen you in action Sarah. You could have easily taken him."

"Devon, we didn't want to blow Chuck's cover. We thought Ned was harmless. In hindsight, he probably shot off Casey's toe on purpose. The big problem was the LAPD negotiator."

"Right, I remember. Chuck tried to keep you and Casey there instead of letting you go."

"His plan was to get us out of there. The negotiator was also Fulcrum."

"No way!"

"Devon, that's why I told you guys to act. Sarah and Casey were outside and would come after me first, because that was their job. We couldn't trust the police until Ned was neutralized. Everything worked out, though. Morgan provided the distraction. You and Big Mike took out Ned. Sarah stopped the negotiator and rescued me, like she always does."

"You really do mean the bad guys are everywhere, huh Chuck?"

"They aren't really _everywhere._ They just could be. For example, the next mission involved a grenade at the Buy More because someone wanted to kill Tyler Martin. It was pretty routine for me by that time. We have to protect the target. I don't follow instructions and get into trouble. I jump off of my fifth building. Sarah rescues me. We catch the bad guys. Mission accomplished. Throw in a couple of my girlish screams for good measure."

"The next mission was one of my favorites."

"Why, Sarah, because you thought I died?" _Smirk._

_Punch_

"Ooow!"

"Of course not. That part was awful. I liked the end. When you told me you were my best friend. I had never had a best friend before."

"Oh yeah, that part. Does that mean the Jeffster rendition of _Africa_ is our song?"

"No. You know what our song is. It's _I'm Feeling Good._"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe they left out my heroic part in taking out the Triad gang and saving the ambassador's life. It's like my best bud doesn't appreciate me."

"Sit here, Morgan, so you can help me finish off this popcorn." _I appreciate you._

_Gulp._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Well that great moment lead to the worst Valentine's Day ever."

"What did you do, Chuck?"

"Ellie, it wasn't Chucks fault. We actually tried to avoid the holiday, but Morgan trapped us into a cover date. The problem was, what do you do on Valentine's Day with your best friend/cover boyfriend who you are desperately in love with but can't do anything about it for fear of reassignment?"

"Oh, I see how that would take the romance out of the holiday."

"Then, Sis, we got a mission in the suburbs."

"Mission? I thought you were watching a house for Sarah's boss. Oh, I get it. Sarah's boss was General Beckman."

"See, we weren't always lying to you. The suburbs were hard because our cover was a married couple, complete with a dog, wedding photos, and rings. Also Sarah was really getting into it."

"It was fun. I got to cook for Chuck and pretend we were a normal couple. I had never had that before."

"But then Beckman ordered me to get with the cougar across the street, I was handcuffed to her bedpost, I downloaded the Fulcrum test images on her computer, and Sarah slapped me."

"I had to sell the wronged wife role. When the whole neighborhood ended up being Fulcrum, Chuck saved me."

"After another Intersect download from Fulcrum, my fourth."

"Chuck was my hero. I wished at the time we could have gone back to our house just to relax."

"If Sarah had told me that back then, I might not have broken up with her again. However I am not talking the blame for this one either. First one, Sarah's fault. Second one, Bryce's fault. Third one, Fulcrum seduction. This one…was _Ellie's _fault."

"What did I do?"

"Chuck's right, babe. It was your fault. I was there at breakfast."

"Brother, I never thought he would follow through. I was using reverse psychology."

"Sis, that doesn't work when the CIA has a surveillance tab on the cereal box, allowing the girlfriend to hear the whole conversation."

"Oh. I didn't realize. Didn't Sarah want to move in right afterwards? I thought the break-up helped with that."

"Not really. Like everything, it was more complicated. The problem with this break-up was Sarah's next mission. First, I had to listen to her make-out with a Fulcrum mark. Then this guy ended up being a suave undercover MI-6 agent named Cole Barker. Since Sarah and I had just broken up, Cole decided to make moves on Sarah. Later, when Sarah, Cole, and I were captured, Cole found out I'm the Intersect and withstood torture to protect me—the perfect way to win the heart of one Sarah Walker."

"Chuck, Cole and I didn't—"

"I saw you kiss on the Castle security feed."

"Oh, you saw that. Well keep in mind two things. One, I was a recently wronged woman in desperate need of reassurance because my boyfriend's sister convinced him to dump me." _Wink._ "And two, Cole knew you were the Intersect. I had to exert some control over him. Didn't you see what I said before the one and only kiss."

"No."

"I told him I would 'take care of him' if I had to because he knew you were the Intersect."

"Ouch. No wonder he withstood torture again and took out 12 guys escaping from Fulcrum. He was scared of you."

"I tried to flirt with him a little after he saved my life, to make sure he was going to be loyal. It didn't work though. He figured out that I was in love with you and that I wouldn't leave you behind, even for an exotic vacation."

"So Sis, to fill in the blanks, here… Cole was recaptured by Fulcrum so Sarah was _ordered_ to move in with me for twenty-four hour protection—"

"—which I didn't mind because I got to wake up next to Chuck."

"Speak for yourself. Gorgeous woman that I was in crazy love with, but couldn't do any about it? Do the math. I got no sleep at all that night. The protection was no longer necessary when Cole escaped. Cole helped while we tracked down his captors and the mysterious 'Pegasus.' During the mission, Casey and Sarah were captured. Cole and I went to rescue them. Cole made the mistake of giving me a gun, which resulted in Pegasus accidently being shot and in an ankle cast for me. Cole added a gunshot wound to his double torture injuries. Later he was shot again saving me, probably trying to impress Sarah again."

"Cole impressed me at first, but it didn't take long to realize he was too cocky and was not really that smart. If he were smarter, he wouldn't have gone off like Rambo and been injured so many times. I like smart, regular guy heroes, not cocky Brits that are trying too hard. Of course after Cole left, Chuck broke up with me again."

"Come on, Sarah. You are counting not moving in together as a break-up."

"Yes I am. I was really disappointed. However that was the best break-up of all of them. I actually was a little happy after that speech. You told me you wanted to get the Intersect out and live the life you wanted with the woman you love. It was the first time I saw a serious possibility of living a normal life with you."

"See. It was not a break-up. It was a promise of something better."

"Ok, maybe that one shouldn't count."

"So, Chuck, you mentioned something about getting the Intersect out. Can you do that?"

"Ellie, before Pegasus was killed by Fulcrum, he told me about Orion. Orion was the designer of the Intersect, well at least the really cool parts. The CIA and NSA had been searching for him for years with no success. I decided that in addition to looking for Dad, I would find Orion. While the US Government had no luck, no engineer would hide from proof of his ultimate accomplishment. I figured Orion would want to meet the Human Intersect, and then maybe I could convince him to help me."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but that story is complicated (again) and surprising, and we are not there yet. First, I have to show you my plan. I'll be right back."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh no. Chuck is coming! Quick, hide!"

"Where, Morgan?"

"Uhhhh, closet!"

**Slide**_**.**_

"_Morgan, the TV."_

"_Right. Shhh"_

"Hey buddy. How's it going back here?"

"Uh, fine. Just fine, Chuck. Did you need me to help with the story?"

"No. I just needed to get… Hmmm… What's going on?"

"What's going on? I don't know what you mean."

"Let's see. The whole pizza is gone. Two cups. Two popcorn bowls. The blinds are closed. And you are watching the Biography, not Nick-at-Nite or Mythbusters. Is somebody else here?"

"No."

"Good because nobody can hear what we are talking about in the other room. Let me get this. Later, Morgan."

"Later."

"Wait a second. You aren't going to ask me what I am doing with this?"

"No, why would I?"

"Do you already know its importance?"

"It's really cool. I know that, Chuck"

"Morgan, I never remove this from the wall, and you are not curious?"

"Uhhh."

"Morgan, who is in the closet?"

"I don't know what…"

**Slide**_**.**_

"Hi Chuck."

"Alex! You are not supposed to be here! Morgan, Casey is going to kill you!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 6 – The Plan


	11. Charah vs Dellie 6, The Plan

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 11**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 6 – The Plan**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What do you have there, Chuck?"

"In a minute. First, Sarah, guess who I found with Morgan."

"No."

"Yep."

"Casey is gonna—"

"We need a plan."

"Right."

"Guys, what are you talking about?"

"Devon, I found Morgan in my bedroom with Alex."

"Way to go Morgan!"

"No. _That_ was not happening. If _that_ was happening we would be evacuating right now to get away from the Casey explosion."

"Oh."

"As it is, Morgan is still in serious danger. Casey has been very overprotective of Alex since he only recently discovered he has a daughter. Casey almost killed Morgan on our last mission because he found out he had her phone number. Eventually, Casey will get out of this phase. Until then, when need to make Casey think nothing is going on between them. So Sarah, plan?"

"Casey leaves for Castle cleanup oversight in an hour. He'll be gone until morning. Did Alex drive?"

"No"

"Good. Later tonight, I can fake a perimeter sensor log entry that she left earlier. Then I can drive her home on my way to Castle. I'm not due to report in tonight, but I'll tell Casey I forgot something in my locker."

"You don't think he has her lo-jacked, do you?"

"I convinced him not to. She's an adult."

"I wish that argument worked for me."

"You kept taking off your watch anyway. I told Casey we could use her phone GPS for emergencies."

"I already told her to pull the battery."

"Good."

"Sarah, we're probably making her paranoid of her own dad. Maybe you should talk him up on the way home."

"Me? Talk?"

"You've been doing a great job tonight."

"I guess it's the least I can do for my partner. So what's with the poster?"

"_This_ was my plan to get control of my life. Well not so much a plan, as a mind map that I could use to generate a plan."

"Chuck, it's just the poster that Dad gave you."

"On this side, it is a collectible. On _this _side…"

"Chuck, you didn't. Some of this information is classified. _All _of this information is classified. And you just hung it on your wall? What if someone saw it?"

"First, Sarah, I was classified, and I hung out in my room all the time. Second, only Morgan, Casey, Ellie, Devon, you and I are ever in that room—until now apparently, with Alex in there. All of those people are people I completely trust. Third, no one messes with the Tron poster. Why do you think I wouldn't let you and Ellie get rid of it with the move-in/twenty-four hour protection plan? And finally, with all these secrets floating around up here, I needed to brain dump some of it to stay sane."

"I'm surprised Casey never saw it on the cameras."

"He probably thought I was working on something, but didn't want to know what. It's not like he didn't have my room locked down anyway."

"Where did you get the pictures?"

"I printed out copies at Castle."

"I see you have my old CIA photo. I like that one better."

"I like it better too. You were with me, not that other guy at the time. You were happier."

"I was."

"Sarah?"

"Yes Ellie?"

"Your middle name is Lisa?"

"Yes. I mean what? I mean how did you know that?"

"It's right here, by your picture."

"Don't worry, Sarah. I only have Jenny Burton and Lisa here, not your other names. I haven't updated this since we found Orion. I told you I knew your middle name." _Grin_

"You did hear me."

"You should have seen the dance of joy I did when I left that night."

"I wish I had. You know I have to confiscate that."

"Only the backing please. The poster can stay in our room. Maybe you could hang the backing in the new Castle. The old Castle really needed some decorations."

"Chuck, I'm not hanging something that says my middle name, 'What are her true feelings?' and 'Do we have a chance?' where Casey and other agents might see. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Maybe I'll hang it at that other place, then."

"Yes, it needs some nerd decoration too. The search for Orion diagram seems appropriate."

"Brother, it's one thing to hear you talk about your crazy spy life, but it's another thing to see it all mapped out."

"Sis, my life wasn't really that crazy yet. That did not happen until we found Orion."

"The guy who could get the Intersect out of your head?"

"Yes, him. The problem was, at this point Beckman decided we were too valuable as a team to break up. She wanted to Intersect to stay in my head. The government was looking for Orion, but only for his knowledge of the Intersect design, not to help me. Fortunately, I designed a web search of my own to look for Orion-"

"—without my knowledge."

"Without Sarah's knowledge because I really didn't think it would work. Little did I know, Orion already knew who I was and was waiting for the opportunity to contact me. He contacted me at work, sent a special, secure computer, which everyone mistook for the new R7 laptop. The laptop was not really appropriate for display on the Buy More sales floor because it could redirect UAVs. Lester, Jeff, and Morgan tried to use it blow up the Beverly Hills Buy More, thinking it was a video game. Big Mike confiscated the computer and locked it up in his safe. After 'reacquiring' it, Beckman wouldn't let me use it to contact Orion. It turns out Beckman didn't want me to talk to Orion."

"Why not?"

"She wanted Chuck to remain the Intersect. He was a victim of his own success. Team Chuck was too good at countering Fulcrum. She came out to retrieve the laptop personally."

"Orion contacted me, helped me sneak out to meet him. A Fulcrum agent who we thought was dead (he never did seem to die) captured me to lure out Orion. Sarah figured out I was missing and rescued me, but not before Orion was captured by Fulcrum. He redirected a UAV to take out his helicopter. With Orion dead, Beckman came clean about her desire to keep the Intersect in my head. In a perfect double whammy, she ordered the 49B."

"49B?"

"When the Beckman came out, I was put in a difficult position. None of this was fair to Chuck. I wanted to help Chuck get the Intersect out of his head, but I couldn't disobey the General. Chuck and I said a few things that made her suspicious. A 49B is an evaluation of the effectiveness of an agent. A replacement agent was sent out to assume my role as handler and determine if I had an inappropriate relationship with Chuck."

"They sent out someone to determine if you and Chuck had feelings for each other? Didn't they already know? It was so obvious. I knew after our first lunch at the Wienerlicious."

"As you have seen, I act differently with the General. Casey had been covering for us in his reports. However, it didn't take my replacement any longer than you to figure it out. I was reassigned."

"Everything went wrong without Sarah on the team. The plan involved bugging the pacemaker of a terrorist Devon was operating on. Agent Forrest unnecessarily tranq'ed an LPN at your hospital. When we couldn't break in to bug the pacemaker, she decided to steal the key card from Devon. I think you can see where this is going. Sarah explained the risk to my cover, but was ignored. The Bachelor's party was a setup to get the key card from Devon. Agent Forrest tranq'ed Devon and stole the key card. The pictures you saw were for the benefit of everyone else at the party. Nothing happened. Then she screwed up by not getting the key card back to Devon. The bug plan was a bust because the terrorist's personal physician found it. Then they looked up Devon's name on the medical records. Going after him, they captured me. Great plan to protect the Intersect on Forrest's part, wasn't it? Even though Sarah was reassigned, she figured out I was missing. Forrest's rescue plan might have killed me, but Sarah took charge and saved me once again. It turns out all that was needed was the personal physician, N2O, and a friendly ear. Devon never should have been involved, and Sarah _never_ should have been reassigned."

"So nothing happened at the Bachelor's party?"

"_Nothing_ happened, Ellie. Devon was unconscious."

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't know. When Chuck told me after the wedding, I couldn't tell you."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you honey. Maybe we _can_ laugh about it someday."

"The one good thing about my 49B was Chuck and Casey got the General to admit a 'close' relationship between Chuck and me could be a good thing. When I was reassigned, I decided I had nothing to lose, so I used the CIA database to search for your dad. After I was back on the team, I figured I had a small window of forgiveness, so I took Chuck to find your dad."

"That was you Sarah? _Thank you_."

"Sis, you probably think you know this part. However what really happened is dad let Sarah find him. Dad tricked me into getting the job at Roark Instruments because Ted Roark was building a new Intersect for Fulcrum. I figured it out because of some Intersect plans Orion left me. Dad wanted me to find Fulcrum's Intersect. Nobody believed me, so I decided to break in on my own. After tranq'ing Casey, which takes three shots by the way—"

"Chuck, none of this makes sense."

"Oh really?" _Smile_. "Didn't I mention, Dad was Orion. Dad designed the really cool parts of the Intersect. He had faked his death in the helicopter with the UAV. That night I found him charging into RI headquarters. After he knocked out the Fulcrum agent who wouldn't die, we found the Fulcrum Intersect and tried to use it remove the Intersect from my head."

"Wait. Rewind. Dad designed the Intersect—the computer in your head?"

"Yes. That's part of why he left. He went into hiding. He left us because he loved us and wanted to protect us. Fulcrum and other rogue groups had infiltrated the government and were after him. After he left, he kept an eye on us. He manipulated Bryce to try to keep me out of the spy world. Dad couldn't tell us why he left because of the ridiculous idea that you hide the spy world from your loved ones to keep them safe. That backfired when Bryce sent me the Intersect anyway. If I had been told, I would know not to open that email. I could have handed of the Intersect to Sarah, and then we could have started a normal romance, at least as normal as a computer nerd and spy can have."

"So he came back to get the Intersect out of your head?"

"Yes. He came back to save me. The Fulcrum Intersect did not work, though, and we were captured. Dad traded himself for me. Fulcrum thought I was just a regular CIA agent who happened to be his son. Sarah and Casey showed up to take me to safety, but Fulcrum had Dad. Dad did not abandon you Ellie, he was captured."

"You rescued him. That's why you were late for the rehearsal dinner, isn't it?"

"Yes. It was not that simple, of course. First, we had no leads, so I created one. Over the past couple of years, we had imprisoned many Fulcrum agents. I knew one that might cooperate."

"You didn't."

"Yes, Sis, I went to Jill. We cut a deal. If she helped us find Dad, we would let her go."

"Chuck, that was not the deal."

"Sarah, that was my deal."

"You did, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You let her get away."

"She helped pull me in from the open window, saving my life. She gave me the Black Rock lead that helped us find Dad. She upheld her end of the deal."

"You shouldn't have done that Chuck. I bet you let her keep the fake engagement ring too."

"Ummm."

"Jill's escape was why I was ordered to bring you to the bunker."

"It worked out. And I don't think Jill would be dumb enough to set foot within a thousand miles of Burbank or let anyone know about me. She is really scared of you."

"She should be."

"I'm with Sarah on this, brother. Jill Roberts broke your heart, tried to kill Sarah, and is a terrorist. I may not be a superspy, but she doesn't want to be within a thousand miles of me either. I'm pretty good with a frying pan. What were you thinking?"

"You're good with a frying pan?"

"Ask John about it. Now answer the question."

"I was thinking Jill had been manipulated by Fulcrum like I had been manipulated by the CIA. She didn't have a choice. She should have gotten out sooner, but was at least she was trying to redeem herself. She could be trusted to run, never look back, and never cause a problem again."

"Well, brother, you're an idiot. You are sitting with someone who I am discovering is an accomplished liar, no offense Sarah, and even I know she is infinitely more trustworthy than Jill. Sarah, what do you think of all of this?"

"I'm just finding out about this myself. I'm not completely certain what to think. I agree with Chuck that she won't cause trouble. She is on the FBI most wanted list, and the CIA has an open termination on sight order against her."

"Wait, I didn't mean she should be killed—"

"Ellie, the CIA considers her a serious threat to Chuck. Even with Chuck out of the CIA, his protection from various threats is still a priority. That's how the CIA deals with threats."

"And that is why I let her go. Anyway, Sarah was ordered to bring me in, but instead she went rogue to help me save Dad."

"Chuck, I committed treason and went rogue with you because I loved you. Unfortunately, you took a year to figure that out."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 7 – Choices


	12. Charah vs Dellie 7, Choices

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 12**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 7 – Choices**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previously: "Chuck, I committed treason and went rogue with you because I loved you. Unfortunately, you took a year to figure that out."_

"My brother can be thick sometimes. So you two were on the run looking for Dad? Why wouldn't the CIA help?"

"Beckman wanted to cut her losses. While she was happy with our results as a team, she was frustrated by the non-disciplined way Chuck did things. Throwing Chuck in a bunker would help her restore control. Chuck did not tell her about his lead because he did not trust us. It broke my heart when he told me, so I took him and left. At first we thought the lead did not pan out, so we found a hotel for the night. The next morning—"

"Sarah, this is my sister. We don't need to talk about that."

"About what? I was going to say Casey found us. What were you going to say Chuck?" _Smile_

"Uhh…well…see…at this point, umm, Sarah and I had never…you know…and that morning we almost…but nothing happened."

"I wouldn't say nothing. That was our best kiss to date, and our hands could have been censored."

"Sarah, do we really need to talk about this with my sister?"

"You're the one that wanted _no_ secrets."

"But nothing happened."

"Wait, Sarah, you and Chuck were on the run, _completely_ in love with each other, and you still hadn't—"

"No."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Chuck's little bearded friend."

"I should have known."

"Do I need to be here?"

"You're the one who is still friends with him. I still haven't forgiven him."

"I think you just like messing with him."

"Maybe." _Smile._

"Well I would have come back with a whole box of condoms if it weren't for Casey. He tracked us down."

"And I kicked his ass again. Fulcrum and its mummy agent who wouldn't die crashed the party. We tried to save Casey, and he rewarded us by locking us up."

"Nice movie reference, Sarah. Just when I thought my future was a cozy _one_ bed cell with the love of my life, the power went out. We escaped and saw security footage with Devon at Casey's place."

"I know this part. I was looking for Chuck. Jeff and Lester showed me so creepy stuff in Casey's locker. He had a keychain that included keys to our place, so I thought I would return the favor. That's when I saw the live video feed to Chuck's room."

"Welcome to my life."

"John showed up and pulled a gun."

"He was _probably_ just trying to scare you."

"Whatever he was doing, he is one tough dude. I threw a bust at him and gave him a full right hook. He barely flinched. I don't know what I would have done if Sarah didn't take him down."

"Next time, honey, use a frying pan. This all sounds like John is one of the bad guys. Can he really be trusted?"

"Sis, you should know something about Colonel John Casey. He always follows orders. The one thing more important to him than orders, though, is loyalty. He was mad at Sarah and me for going off grid without him. After briefly explaining the spy situation to Devon and asking him to cover for us, Sarah and I left Casey tied up and returned to find Dad. Casey escaped, caught up, and actually asked to join up. Sarah and Casey rescued Dad. I got out of the car and found the Fulcrum Intersect that Dad had finished. We were all captured, and Fulcrum activated the Intersect to change a bunch of their agents into superspies. What they didn't know is Dad had reconfigured the Intersect to remove the Intersect instead of downloading it. When Beckman's airstrike hit, we all escaped. I was Intersect free, and we returned to Burbank. Casey covered for Sarah so she wouldn't be punished, and we all went to the rehearsal dinner."

"So you got the Intersect out? But I saw you flash earlier."

"I was Intersect free about a day and a half. The morning of your wedding, you know Casey and I quit the Buy More. Beckman offered me a job as a CIA analyst, which I turned down. I didn't want to lie anymore. I went to the wedding and asked Sarah to go on a vacation with me."

"What Chuck didn't know was I had already been reassigned to work with the next Human Intersect, Bryce."

"Sarah, how could you leave my brother for Bryce?"

"Sis, that's not happened."

"Let me explain, Chuck. That morning, my heart was breaking. Chuck had just rejected a job, which he did not know, would have been on my team. I still was still in the CIA and didn't question orders. Being part of Intersect Project would also help me ensure that Chuck was not pulled back into the spy world. I loved Chuck, but I didn't understand how to deal with my emotions or know what to do."

"Of course, I didn't know that. It really didn't matter because of what happened next."

"I know what happened, brother. You asked Morgan, Jeff, and Lester for a diversion that ruined the wedding. You told me you forgot the rings, but I know what really happened."

"You do?"

"Yes. I never believed you forgot the rings. I saw you and Sarah fixing your clothes right before the sprinklers went off. You picked that morning for a quickie. I couldn't believe you would do that at my wedding, but now that I know you had never…before, I understand."

"I _wish_ that was what we were doing. Instead, I ran into Ted Roark in the reception hall. He had survived the airstrike and threatened to kill everyone at the wedding unless I brought him the Intersect cube. Morgan and Jeffster provided the diversion while I went to get the cube. At Castle, I ran into Bryce. The cube had been moved, but he offered to trade himself for everyone's safety."

"And once again, my old partner came in too cocky. He brought one gun and no back-up. I didn't have any weapons. I should have learned my lesson from our second first date. Instead I had to use some knifes I found in the wedding gifts. Eight knives and one gun was no match for a whole Fulcrum team. Fortunately, Chuck has called for backup. Casey showed up with his special forces team. They neutralized Fulcrum, and your dad knocked out Roark before he could escape."

"Ted Roark and Fulcrum ruined my wedding?"

"I've been saying, Sis, almost every bad thing that has happened over the past three years can be blamed on the spy world. Some good things can be too, like my girl here. That morning, the government decided to pay me for two years of service. I used the money to organize your dream wedding on the beach, utilizing Casey as wedding coordinator. That was my superpower."

"I can't believe it. The second wedding was perfect. John planned it?"

"In just a couple of hours, using his special forces team. I think he missed his calling."

"Now I feel really bad for knocking him out with a frying pan."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Morgan, what is all of this about frying pans?"

"I have no idea."

"What was your diversion for the first wedding?"

"You know those creepy guys from the Buy More, Jeff and Lester, who are being blamed for blowing it up?"

"Yes."

"They have a cheesy two-man band, Jeffster."

"You're kidding. I think Jester would be a better name?"

"I agree. They are a couple of fools. They sung _Mr. Roboto_ as pre-wedding entertainment. Their Roman candles at the end of the show caused the sprinklers to go off. The second wedding had no Jeffster and was outdoors with no sprinklers, so there was no problem."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Bryce came to your second wedding, watching from a distance with binoculars. He saw how I looked when I was looking at Chuck, and he realized the decision I didn't know I had already made."

"What was that?"

"I decided that I wasn't going to Zurich with Bryce. I was staying with your brother. Bryce was a pretty good wingman in the end."

"Then why did you hit away the bouquet? I threw it right at you, and Devon's mom said you spiked it away."

"I was freaking out from my decision. During the toss, I still hadn't told Chuck. I did not know how he would react. Later, I was dancing with Chuck and was about to tell him I wanted to quit the CIA and have a normal life with him—"

"—when Dad cut in. Bryce was picked up at the reception to be uploaded with the new Intersect. The guy who picked him up was not CIA. Dad knew this because he also had an Intersect in his head."

"Dad was one of the three guys."

"Yes. He was actually the first. Well maybe the second…"

"I realized that if Bryce was in danger, Casey was probably in danger. Even if I was leaving the CIA, I had to protect my partner, so I leave for Castle."

"And since I loved Sarah, I had to help. Dad gave me his wrist computer to help track Bryce. Back at Castle, one of Casey's team was a traitor, working for the Ring. He killed Roark and the rest of Casey's team. Casey had been knocked out. At the Intersect location, Sarah and Casey engaged the Ring team, and I went through the ducts to get to the Intersect room where Bryce was. When I got there, I found Bryce had been shot. Before he died, Bryce gave me something to destroy the Intersect because it was too dangerous."

"So Bryce is dead?"

"Yes. He died the night of your wedding. Right as I was about to destroy the Intersect, I realized I had a choice."

"What happened next is my fault."

"No, Sarah, it was my choice."

"During our dance, I told you that you are a hero, you are _that guy_. You just had to prove it, and it is my fault. If I had just told you earlier that I wanted to leave the CIA and be normal with you—"

"It didn't matter. You and Casey were captured. Uploading it saved your lives."

"You mean that after Dad got it out your head, you chose to put it back? You really did want superpowers."

"I didn't know what I was getting into. I thought I was saving the information and providing a negotiating position so we all could get out of there. What I didn't know was the new Intersect was different. It did not only include secrets. It also included skills."

"Skills?"

"Think the Matrix."

"What?"

"When the Ring agent pointed a gun at Sarah, I flashed. Suddenly, I knew Kung Fu. After talking out five armed ring agents with only my hands, my whole world changed."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chuck me. He is like Neo?"

"Alex, he can't fly or move at super speed, but basically yes. I'm best friends with the coolest guy in the world!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I thought you two disappeared from our reception for the same reason I thought the first wedding was ruined."

"Once again, _I wish_."

"We both do."

"The Ring raid was at a supposedly secure CIA facility. The CIA and NSA had to clean up the mess. Beckman took my decision to download the Intersect 2.0 as enlistment into the CIA. I was being sent to Prague for training."

"I was still freaking out. My brand new dream was slipping through my fingers."

"Ooo, Star Wars reference. Nice, Sarah."

_Rolling eyes. _"I was worried the CIA would change Chuck. I wanted _my_ Chuck, not some Bryce clone, so I came up with a plan. I would create aliases and collect enough resources so in a few weeks we could meet in Prague and run away together. What Star Wars reference?"

"Star systems slip through your fingers? Oh well, maybe we need to watch the series again this weekend. Anyway, in Prague, I blew it. I saw the training facilities that had been created exclusively for me. It was a bit of an ego trip. Really important people thought I could actually do something important with my life, for a change. So in six weeks I met Sarah and told her I could not run away with her."

"I'm glad you didn't, brother. After Mom and Dad, I don't think I could handle you running away forever, at least without knowing why."

"I'm sorry Ellie. I didn't think of it from your perspective. I just wanted to protect Chuck from the spy world. I grew up on the run with no friends. I was aware it would be hard for us never seeing you again. I just had to do something quickly before Chuck changed. By the way, that was break-up number five."

_Sigh. _"My problem in Prague was I did not explain myself well to Sarah. _I _did not consider it a break-up. She thought I was choosing the spy life over her. I was trying to choose the spy life in _addition_ to her. Of _course_ I would always choose her. By completing training first, we would both be agents, and we could be together. I just didn't explain myself because if I started talking, would have lost my resolve, and I would have been on that train with her."

"I was devastated. I thought I had lost my Chuck. I thought this new Chuck didn't want me. I thought Chuck was no longer going to me the great guy he is because of me. I did the only thing I knew. I threw myself into missions. Casey and I went after Ring cells."

"So bro, last year you were training to be a CIA agent. What was the bearded, cheese ball-eating bum thing about?"

"Without Sarah, I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't control the physical flashes all the time. Beckman was convinced it was because I was too emotional, because I was not a real spy. She kicked me out. Casey thought I was a lemon, and Sarah would not return any of my hundred or so calls."

"After four calls, I dumped the phone into a swimming pool."

"Wow, you are really hard on cell phones. Is that your third iPhone?"

"Fifth. Occupational hazard. Two were shattered on missions."

"Throwing phones in swimming pools and out train windows is not an occupational hazard. So after hearing from stalker Jeff that Sarah was still in LA, I decided to crash a mission to prove my worth. My appearance was greeted with a punch from Sarah."

"Chuck, it was a slap, and I kissed you first."

"The kiss kind of dazed me, giving the slap had the effectiveness of a punch. Then you did that dance with the mark to make me jealous. I came through. I flashed on the Spanish guitar skills, the punch in Mexico, and the zip line because you need me."

"I think Casey's the one that saved us. He saw Emmett's body in the loading dock."

"Body?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot Casey told you that LargeMart cover story. Emmett shot his mouth off to that Ring agent who was looking for us. He even threatened him. Emmett got himself shot."

"I'd hate to speak badly of him, but wouldn't be surprised if he literally asked for it. After this mission, Team Bartowski was reinstated by Beckman, this time with Casey and Sarah in charge of my training. Now instead of handler/asset rules, there were trainer/agent-in-training rules."

"I didn't care about the rules anymore. I was still heartbroken and pissed at you. I was also scared you would change and I'd be responsible for it."

"You two could have really uncomplicated things if you just talked to each other."

"I tried, Sis."

"He tried in the middle of Carnia's mission."

"Whatever works. I got you to agree to talk, didn't I? That calmed me down enough to flash gymnastics and do the _Entrapment_ laser dodge to retrieve the weapon."

"And set off the alarm at the end, releasing the gas."

"I don't remember much after that, until we were back at Castle and you were requesting a transfer."

"So you don't know exactly what you did that made me request a transfer?"

"Let's see. It was before I fire bombed the fountain. Oh yeah, the burn damage on the fountain was my fault—a diversion so Sarah and Casey could take out Carina's fake fiancé/arms dealer's bodyguards. It was before I gave the emotional speech about Carina and her fake fiancé, which was really about us, that provided a diversion so Carina could get free. It was before our two friends hooked up that evening."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Did he just say Morgan hooked up with Carina? Maybe Morgan's into the super-sexy spy type. I hope not. Although I can kick a little ass._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, Sarah, what exactly did I do?"

"You blew Carina's cover when I was rescuing you from the gas. She gave me a copy of the security video later. I have it on my phone to review whenever I'm pissed at you. Want to see?"

"Uhhh."

"Let's see…Video out to TV…Select the most frequently played…Here it is."

"_Look Sarah I know. I know that you're probably very hurt. You're probably hurt that I didn't want to run away with you in Prague. But I did that, I'm-I'm sorry. You have to know that you were everything that I ever wanted. But how could I do that? How could I run away with you, how could I be with you, knowing what I turned my back on? You know, that what I had in my head could help a lot of people. And you're the one that taught me that-that being a spy is about choosing something bigger. It's about setting aside your own personal feelings for the greater good, and that's what I chose. I chose to be a spy for my friends, and my family, and you. I chose to be a spy because…Sarah, I love you."_

"Awww. Sarah, how could you watch that and not forgive him?"

"I did forgive him, Ellie. I still loved him. I just needed time to heal before returning to where we left off. Then, everything went wrong, and we both made some huge mistakes."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews who agreed that Bryce was an idiot, ahem, I mean bad spy. The only part of Chuck vs. the Ring I didn't like was Bryce talking about how great he was and how he was on Chuck's side all along. Sometimes, I hope he comes back so TPTB can kill him again. Or maybe Bryce and Shaw should be stuck in an eternal battle to the death, respawning and fighting again. Somehow this idea sounds like Vincent should be involved, but at least he was professional—and a lot more likeable.

Coming Next: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 8 – Mistakes


	13. Charah vs Dellie 8, Mistakes

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 13**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 8 – Mistakes**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previously: "I did forgive him, Ellie. I still loved him. I just needed time to heal before returning to where we left off. Then, everything went wrong, and we both made some huge mistakes."_

"Maybe we should quit now, Chuck."

"Sarah, we're almost through this."

"I don't want Ellie and Devon to hate me because of what happened next."

"We're not going to hate you, Sarah. You're family. How about we talk about Casey's mistakes first? It was a few months later, but it is a little easier in present company. Ok?"

"ok"

"Casey made two big mistakes. The first was twenty-two years ago. Casey was known as Alex Coburn and was engaged to Kathleen. Because of his strong sense of duty and because he has trouble with feelings, he faked his own death to join a special ops team. Alex Coburn was reborn as John Casey. He didn't know about his soon-to-be daughter until a few months ago. The person who recruited Casey as a spy later became a Ring agent. A couple months ago, he blackmailed Casey into stealing from the government. Now I can't blame him for doing what he needed to do to save his former fiancée. Family comes first in my book. However, like Sarah and me saving Dad, Casey made the mistake of leaving his team out of it. By the time Sarah and I figured out what was going on, he was already on the run. The three of us, together, saved Kathleen. She didn't recognize him, and when Alex showed up, he froze. After the mission, Casey was discharged from the NSA. Like all of the mistakes everyone made this year, he has started making up for his. He was reinstated a little while later after helping me rescue Sarah and single handedly capturing the Ring Director in Paris. Alex learned the truth when we circled the wagons last mission. I don't know how much Kathleen knows, yet, but I'm sure he'll come around. It will just take him a while. We just have to make sure he doesn't kill Morgan first."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Morgan, everyone keeps saying John might kill you. He wouldn't, would he?"

"That guy has made me fear for my life many a time. However since he hasn't killed me the last three years, I think I am safe." _Unless I give him a reason, like dating his daughter._

_Unless I go out with him on a date._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"The next mistake we made was letting Devon here get involved in a mission. You know about the Costa Gravis ball, Ellie. Someone was tried to kill the Generalissimo to prevent his decree of free elections. Devon provided a way in. Sarah and I went to prevent another assassination attempt. We had to be covert because the US Government had tried so many years to kill the Generalissimo, they wouldn't have trusted us if we reported Devon's findings of possible poisoning. I wasn't happy about you two being there, but I tasked Devon with protecting you, Ellie. While you were trying to keep the pervert's hands off you, I flashed and Sarah and I used a dance to take out a threat. Unfortunately, the guy was just a political protester, and Sarah and I were kicked out. I flashed again and found out the Ring assassin was one of the Generalissimo's security guards. Casey snuck in to take him out, when Devon decided to be awesome and tackle him."

"That was Casey?"

"He was in disguise because he was wanted for helping the anti-communists rebels in the late 80s. They called him the Angel of Death. With Casey captured, we had to use Devon to get entrance to the consulate. Devon saved the Generalissimo from another poisoning, and we rescued Casey.

"Dude you forgot the best parts. Sarah took out these two huge guards with machine guns using only her fists."

"She's my own private army."

"And Chuckster removed a bullet from Casey's leg."

"The Intersect did the heavy lifting. Apparently field surgery is in the Intersect."

"You really did that brother? That is unbelievable. So that is why husband disappeared?"

"That mission only took a couple of hours. The problem was the assassin escaped, thinking Devon was the Mr. Carmichael, super-spy. So the head of a local Ring cell captured Devon, trying to turn him. They released him, but gave him a mission for the Ring."

"Ellie, your brother tried everything to help him. He tried to keep him out of it. He provided back-up and finished the first half of the mission himself. Chuck later disobeyed orders, putting himself in harm's way so Devon would get out of the second half of the mission."

"Chuck was awesome. He took out a bunch of guys with a tranq gun. I guess that was the Intersect, huh, Chuck?"

"That time, yes. But I'm pretty good with a tranq gun without the Intersect because of my many hours of _Duck Hunt._"

"I'm sorry babe. I'm horrible at lying. There were no bears in the park, and Casey was not really arrested for public indecency. Those were crummy cover stories"

"Devon, at least you didn't tell everyone you have a spastic colon like my boyfriend did. For the record, I don't. I still haven't been able to get that out of my file."

"That mission is why I lost my awesomeness for a while. I thought the Paris tickets came with strings attached. I wanted to go to Africa to get us away from the spy business, not knowing the spy business would follow us."

"Sis, we should have come clean with you back then. It would have prevented all of the problems with Justin. That's one of the reasons we are telling you everything now."

"We are past that know. I bet I know the next mistake, little brother. Her name was Hannah."

"Yes, you are right."

"She seemed nice and everything, but how could date that stalker?"

"Stalker?"

"Ellie is right, Chuckles. She was a bit of a stalker. Seriously, following you from Paris to work at Buy More? Very stalkerish."

"Ok, ok. She was practically throwing herself at me."

"And you clearly weren't happy with her like you are when Sarah is around. I'm glad you listened to me and put a halt to that mistake. Sarah, why did you let that happen?"

"I thought Chuck was slipping away from me and a girl like Hannah would make him happy. I just wanted him to me happy. He seems to like brunettes. We even prepared that Chicken Pepperoni dinner to cover for Chuck's mission."

"So _you_ are the good cook? Good to know. Next time (there better not be a next time), but if there is a next time, Sarah, come to me, your best friend. Between my frying pans and your fists of fury, we'll knock my brother upside the head until he sees the truth. No other girl is going to make him happy like you do."

"Don't worry, Sis. I know that now. Please, don't give my girlfriend ideas. She wears concealed knives."

"As long as you have learned your lesson."

"I have."

"And Sarah, hopefully my help straightening out my idiot brother makes up for getting him to break up with you that one time."

"I guess it does. Thanks Ellie. However after what I have to say next, you might not want to help me."

"Maybe I should do this part, Sarah."

"No Chuck. I have to…" _Sigh. _"Devon's Ring mission was to kill a CIA agent, Daniel Shaw. The mission was an elaborate sting, to capture the Ring cell leader. Shaw shot himself to fake his death. After that, he was put in charge of our team. The rest of the mission was a bust. Chuck came up with a plan to save Devon, but Shaw wouldn't let us provide back-up until we pulled a gun on him."

"In the end, Shaw shot and killed the Ring cell leader. Looking back, if he was going to shoot her, he should have done that before Devon got involved."

"Right Chuck. After that, I didn't trust Shaw. I thought it was important to get close to him so we could gain some level of control over the team. I also was worried what he might do if he knew my feelings for Chuck. Then Hannah happened, so I tried to make Chuck jealous."

"I was insanely jealous of both Manoosh and Shaw."

"Manoosh was just a mark, and I thought Chuck was oblivious because of Hannah. I also was getting seriously worried about the changes I saw in Chuck. First, he went against my wishes to go on a solo mission."

"Shaw didn't give me a choice."

"I was worried he might spring your red test. Then you burned Manoosh when he thought you were his friend."

"He was a nerd, so I could relate. However he was selling Intersect sunglasses to the highest bidder. That meant he was really a weapons designer and arms dealer, to which I cannot relate. I still took it hard."

"I saw. I had taken to pining over you on the security feeds."

"I thought those were off."

"I remotely…activated them." _I wonder. _"Excuse me, I have a call. This must be Casey. I'll step out front."

**Click Crack.**

"What's going on Chuck?"

"I don't know, Ellie. I didn't feel her phone vibrate."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"More soda, Alex?"

"Sure. Thanks. So Morgan, wasn't this Shaw guy the one who—"

**Slide**

"Aaaaah!"

"Morgan!"

"Sarah? What are you doing coming in the Morgan door?" _Oh crap!_

"What are you doing watching surveillance feeds?"

"I..uh…"

"That's why I thought. You, mister, are still not off the hook for the IOU. With this infraction, you had better follow my instructions to the letter. I know what you and Chuck have been doing in your free time, so don't mess with me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." _She knows!_

"First turn off the feeds."

"Done."

"Next, delete the recordings."

"What record—"

"Concealed knives, Morgan."

"Got it. Deleting the recordings. I think you are missing a great opportunity here."

"Not the recycle bin. Use Chuck's secure delete."

"Ok. Ok. Secure deleting."

"While that is working, follow me out into the living room. You too, Alex."

"_Morgan, she is scary."_

"_I'll protect you, Alex."_

"Morgan, if you know what is good for you, you'll stop whispering."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey guys, guess what I found these two doing in the back."

"Sarah, I know it might be unadvised, and unwanted on our bed, but they don't need a chaperone. They just need to hide from Casey."

"Not that Chuck. They were watching and recording the surveillance feed from this room."

"I should have known. Morgan!"

"Yes Chuck!

"Kitchen!"

"Sarah, we are under surveillance?"

"Ellie, Chuck's special status required cameras and bugs to ensure my security. When he became an agent, they were set to remote activation instead of continuous recording. Now that I am living here, they are only supposed to be enabled in emergencies."

"So everything that Devon and I did when we lived here was recorded?"

"Your bedroom camera did not record. Chuck also asked me to remove other…compromising…videos from the archives. The problem here is these two."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, Sarah and Chuck said everyone could be let in the loop. I knew Casey wouldn't do an adequate job with Alex so I was helping."

"And the popcorn, buddy?"

"You know how I get hungry."

"Tonight was not for your entertainment like my rewritten mission reports. You know how Sarah is talking about personal stuff. You violated her trust. It's not like you don't know all of this already. I think you should take Alex home now."

"I thought Sarah was…"

"You're on your own now."

"But Chuck, the perimeter sensors, the logs!"

"That's what you get for _recording_ the feeds."

"So can I just going you when I get back?"

"No. I think you should drive around a little while. I'll brief you on anything you need to know tomorrow morning. We have a meeting with the General."

"You let Sarah know?"

"A week ago. I'm going to let Ellie and Awesome know tonight. But you need to leave so we can finish."

"Ok. I'll go. I just was hoping for an Intersect demonstration tonight."

"Not now Morgan. Let's go back to the group."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Morgan, maybe you should just take me home. I'm sorry everyone."

"Yes, Morgan is doing that right now. Good night Alex. We'll have you back for dinner soon. We like family dinners around here and you and Casey are always invited. Don't feel bad about tonight. Morgan here just needs to learn when to keep his keep his beard out of other people's business. Having security clearance doesn't mean some things aren't still private."

"Ok, Chuck. Bye Ellie. Bye Devon. Bye, Sarah."

**Click Crack.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Morgan."

"It's not your fault, Alex. Sarah is just a little sensitive about Shaw."

"That makes sense."

"Next time, I'll bring up the courtyard view so we can see Sarah before she gets to the Morgan door."

"Next time? Tonight was interesting, but surely you could find a better place to take me next time." _Smile._

"Maybe someplace I won't be thrown out of. My own home apparently is not that kind of place."

_Ha ha. _"I'm sure we can find someplace." _John might be by father, but he is still just John to me. I don't care what he thinks. Morgan is just too cute and funny._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Sorry about that, Sarah."

"I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner. I must be slipping. I know your new mission has Morgan more involved, but he really needs to—"

"Sarah, not yet."

"What mission?"

"Ellie, we'll explain it at the end."

"You are still doing something for the CIA, aren't you?"

"No, it is not for the CIA. I promise I will explain later, but first we need to get through Sarah's part."

"I was hoping you forgot. Where was I? Oh yeah, pining over Chuck. My favorite pastime. I was worried about parts of his training too. He had to pretend to be an assassin."

"That was fun. It was like acting. It was not like I had to kill anyone. I just had to remove Casey's tooth when his cover was blown. He actually thanked me for it because saved him a trip to the dentist. Of course my target for assassination was none other than Shaw."

"And that's when Chuck saw me reveal my original first name to Shaw. Shaw played off my jealousy of Hannah. He gave me someone I could talk to. I needed an anchor to who I was before I was a spy so I told him my original name. I should have talked to Chuck."

"I was so upset after seeing you kiss Shaw and reveal your name, I couldn't flash."

"When the real assassin showed up, I almost died. Casey made a miracle shot to save me. After thinking I was going to die while looking into Chuck's eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. I did the only thing I thought I could do to protect myself. I started dating Shaw."

"Sarah, you and Chuck were not dating at the time. We all have exes we wish we didn't."

"It gets a lot worse, Ellie. I was using Shaw. He was safe, someone who I could _not_ fall in love with. By linking myself with Shaw, I was trying to get out of Burbank, away from Chuck. It turns out Shaw was a worse spy than Bryce. He did not keep his team informed about important things, like missions _on_ the plane to Paris instead of _in_ Paris. We only saved Chuck through a highly classified, highly dangerous procedure that put civilian lives at risk. That could have been avoided if he told us if Chuck had been given the passenger and crew list so Chuck could identify the _two_ Ring agents on the plan. It also could have been avoided if he let me take Chuck's call when he was in trouble. Shaw blew his cover as a dead guy killed by Agent Carmichael because he insisted on taking me to the museum. It wanted to go so he could hit on me. Later, he was duped into taking us on a bogus mission following you and Devon at the resort. Meanwhile, the Ring attacked the Buy More."

"That's how my nosey best friend discovered my secret. We were captured, I told him the truth. He got me to admit out loud that I still loved Sarah. Instantly I could flash again. Morgan later figured out that emotions don't disrupt the Intersect, conflicts in my emotions do. It was a real Yoda moment."

"It's a good thing Chuck flashed. Shaw was just about to issue a self-destruct order for Castle when Chuck and Morgan walked out like conquering heroes."

"Whoa, blowing up Castle with Chuck and Morgan. That's cold!"

"Devon, he was unemotional. Just what I thought I needed—the anti-Chuck."

"Another nerd reference!" _Grin_

"Ahem. After he almost killed Chuck, I realized not only did I want to get away from Chuck, I wanted Shaw away from Chuck too."

"So you dated this Shaw dude to protect Chuck?"

"Partially. But mostly to protect my emotions, which I did not know how to deal with. Two more things happened that made me want to run away. First, during the mission to save Kathleen, Chuck took a pill to suppress emotions."

"It was scary. Suddenly, I was Intersect 2.0 with roid-rage."

"Because of the pill, I saw Chuck almost kill someone with his bare hands. I've seen people do that before. But I couldn't handle that from _my _Chuck."

"Sarah got there before it happened. One look in her beautiful blue eyes and I was back to normal."

"Second, Chuck was given his final exam."

"I passed the first part. I even threw in a stakeout/date in which I tried to win Sarah back."

"It was working too. Then Shaw ordered me to give you the red test."

"Shaw ordered you? I should have known."

"What's a red test?"

"Ellie, in a red test the agent must kill the target outright—no self defense or defense of others. It is an assassination order. All spies have to do it. The target is usually a traitor. Killing the target saves lives. But it still is the worst thing an agent can ever do. My red test was the worst moment of my life."

"Chuck, you killed someone?"

"Ellie, Chuck has never killed anyone. Officially his CIA file has three kills, but he really did not kill any of them. Casey and I inflated his total because that earned him more legitimacy in the intelligence community. The first two 'kills' were supposed to negate the need for a red test. Unfortunately, Shaw and the CIA did not see it that way. The first kill was actually a heart attack after a chase. Chuck was trying to save the life of the second person, who was the head of the facility holding your Dad. When Chuck passed his red test, his record listed three kills."

"But you said—"

"Chuck hasn't killed anyone. He hasn't, although I thought he did. He should have too because the CIA mole had an ankle gun."

"I froze and didn't see it."

"Fortunately, Casey was there to protect Chuck. I didn't know it because Casey out of the NSA at the time. Casey killed the mole."

"I could not tell Sarah because Casey's actions were technically illegal. If we knew about the self defense option, he would have been safe."

"And then they would have given Chuck another red test. Ellie, Devon, _no one_ can know Chuck did not kill the mole. That is a secret for the four of us and Casey. After I found out what really happened, I falsified the ballistics to cover up what really happened. That was later, at that time, however, I was devastated. I was convinced _my_ Chuck was dead and it was my fault. I just wanted to run away to DC and for him to leave me behind and go to Rome."

"I wanted Sarah to come with me. That's when the three musketeers got involved."

"Sarah told me this part earlier. After bailing out my husband, I told Chuck to do whatever is necessary to win you back."

"Shaw had turned himself in to the Ring, acting as a human homing beacon. Another bad plan because he used a beacon that could be removed. So Chuck did what only Chuck would do. He locked me behind for my safety and went to rescue the person he thought I loved. I arrived just in time to see the air strike and see the person I really loved, Chuck, carrying the other guy on his back."

"After we got back, I followed your advice, Sis. I told Sarah I loved her, several times. I kissed her and asked her to run away with me. I thought that was she wanted."

"I was going to go with him. I still thought Chuck had killed the mole, but I decided if I couldn't have _my _Chuck, I would still take this new Chuck. Maybe away from the spy world, we could help find ourselves again. As I was packing, Casey told me the truth. I was thrilled. _My_ Chuck was waiting for me."

"So Sarah, you chose Chuck. I still don't see the mistake."

"I never made it to the train station."

"Why not?"

"Shaw showed up from the hospital. He told me he had a lead on a Ring hideout and we had to act fast. I tried to call Chuck, but couldn't get a signal in LA."

"Shaw must have had a portable signal jammer in his car."

"Makes sense, Chuck. So this Ring hideout had video screens showing the worst moment of my life—my red test."

"Now I'm confused."

"Ellie, Shaw was obsessed with the Ring because he thought they killed his wife. That's why he was sloppy and made mistakes so much. The Ring didn't kill his wife. I did."

"What? You mean your red test?"

"Sis, Graham _ordered_ Sarah to kill her. I've seen the video. Sarah hesitated and only did it when she saw Eve Shaw reach for a gun."

"Chuck, I don't know that she was really reaching for a gun. I did not have time to confirm."

"I am positive, Sarah. How often are you without your gun on a dark street in a strange city? She was going for a gun."

"But she wasn't really a rogue spy."

"We don't know that, Sarah. With Graham dead, we might never find out, but I have a theory. If Eve Shaw was undercover with the Ring, Graham would have known and she would not have been a target. I think she was really a rouge spy. The Ring often targeted agents for recruitment, like they did with Devon Carmichael. Shaw didn't know Eve as rogue or chose to ignore it. The weapon that Carina recovered from the Ring was actually Eve's spy will. The key to the will was held by Ring agents. Eve would only have given the will and key to people she trusted, in this case, Ring agents. My theory is Graham found out she was a traitor, so he had you kill her. I know that does not help much, but treason is a capital offense."

"No, it doesn't make it easier. So at the Ring warehouse with the videos, Chuck showed up to rescue me. He called in special forces, air support, even a tank. I thought it was sweet. How often does a guy get his girl a tank."

"Beckman did not see it that way and benched me from my trip to Rome."

"Shaw said he was still after the Ring and could work with me. He told me he tracked the video feed to the Ring headquarters, so I went to get Chuck to help out with the mission. I found Morgan tied up with game controller cords and a drunken Chuck on the floor. He thought I had chosen Shaw over him. I told him I loved him."

"No you didn't."

"You asked if I loved you and I said yes, I fell for you a long time ago."

"That's nice for Star Wars, but you didn't say the words."

"Well, as tonight proves, I don't talk much." _Smirk._

"After the mission, we thought Shaw had killed the Ring director. We tracked some supplies for a Ring Intersect computer to a warehouse in Paris, so Shaw and I were tasked to find them."

"Meanwhile, I was still benched. Fortunately, Morgan saved the day."

"Morgan?"

"Yes, Morgan. I showed him some fight footage from the mission. He saw that Shaw was pulling punches. The mission at the Ring headquarters was a set-up. Shaw was working with the Ring. Morgan then convinced Casey to come out of forced retirement and go with me to Paris for back-up."

"In Paris, Casey captured the Ring director, and Chuck saved me."

"I shot Shaw three times—"

"—only after giving him every opportunity to surrender. Chuck only pulled the trigger when my life and his life were in danger—when there was no other choice. _My_ Chuck would not shoot someone because of orders. He would only do it when there was no other choice. That's what makes him a hero—_my _hero."

"Sarah?"

"Yes Devon?"

"Not to sound crass, but why would we care that your ex tried to kill you? It sounds like Eve Shaw was not your fault. I hope given those circumstances I could have saved my wife's life like Chuck did."

"I said earlier Chuck only has three kills in his file."

"Yeah?"

"He used to have four. We thought he killed Shaw on that bridge. His body fell into the river and was not recovered. It turns out, Daniel Shaw survived. He came back and murdered Stephan Bartowski."

"Sarah. I need to you listen to me, ok."

"Yes Ellie?"

"You have nothing to worry about. I would never hate you because of what your ex-boyfriend did. It was not your fault. The guy sounds like an obsessed crazy person. I saw him kill my dad just for spite. From the sound of it, you've saved my brother's life dozens of times over the past three years. You protected better than I ever could. You also made him realize how special he is. You are special too, Sarah. You and Chuck love each other, and we love you like you are part of our family. That is not changing because you happened to date someone before anyone knew what he was a sociopath."

"You realize that I've killed people, don't you?"

"I think we all know that is part of your job. It's also the job of thousands of soldiers defending our country. I couldn't do it, and I hope Chuck never has to, but sometimes it has to be done. You are a hero, Sarah. You risk your life protecting my brother and the rest of us. You're…awesome."

"Indeed."

"Thank you, guys. That means a lot." _Hug._

"From everything I've heard it sounds like the spy world breeds this kind of craziness, like evil exes. That's all the more reason to get out, if you ask me."

"If only it were that easy, Ellie."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Unlike most Chuck fans, I thought Prague and the first part of season three was necessary to make Chuck and Sarah equals. That did not make easier to watch or easier to write about. Like most Chuck fans, I did not like Shaw.

Coming next, the penultimate chapter: Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 9 – The Future


	14. Charah vs Dellie 9, The Future

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 14**

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Ellie and Awesome 9 – The Future**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Everything got better for a while. Sarah and I were together in Paris. Sarah hung up on Beckman so we could…well…anyway…Since you two were going to Africa, we decided to quit the spy life and run away together. We both thought that was what the other wanted. That and to never leave the train cabin again."

"Train sex, awesome."

"It was. There was no way I was letting Chuck out of my sight."

"Sarah! Do we really need to talk about this with my sister?""

_Smirk. _"You are not the one that had been celibate for almost three years."

"If that was a concern of yours, I would have been happy to help with that at any time you wanted—"

"—when you weren't breaking up with me."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you? Well it's not happening again. The breaking up thing, I mean, not the thing on the train. Ahem. Anyway. Back to the train. We did leave the cabin, and the spy world immediately caught up with us. I flashed on a guy, and Sarah saw a weapon. We each investigated secretly and discovered he was a Basque separatist. We decided to finish one last mission, under the radar, turning the terrorist in to the authorities. That was when we became Mr. and Mrs. Charles, from Texas. Mrs. Charles was a lot of fun." _Eyebrow dance. _"Unfortunately, I did not flash on the Interpol agents who were escorting the terrorist who had already turned himself in."

"So we drugged two Interpol agents, causing the reformed terrorist to run."

"Meanwhile, my buddy Morgan decided to help out Casey and track us down. He thought we were just playing hooky, not that we were on the run. Morgan found us almost immediately."

"Chuck, you never told me how he did it."

"My prescription and footage from a newspaper stand."

"It was one of your comics wasn't it? One would think I would be enough entertainment on the train."

"You were. It's not like I finished it until we got home. Those things go up in price if you don't get them when they come out. Some go out of print."

"Whatever. So Casey and Morgan caught up to us. Chuck and I knocked out Casey, I captured the terrorist, Casey caught us again, the terrorist got away again, and Morgan stopped him deploying the 'Morgan.'"

"What's the Morgan?"

"Honey, it's this stupid defensive move Morgan and Chuck did when they were kids to keep girls from beating them up."

"Hey, I didn't use it with girls. Morgan was the one getting beaten up by girls. I only used it with football jocks."

"Believe it or not, Ellie, the CIA has a file on the 'Morgan' now. Chuck's first two kills and Morgan's capture of the terrorist are attributed to the 'Morgan.' I don't expect they will start using it in training, however."

_Ha ha ha ha._

"So with the terrorist recaptured, both Morgan and Casey tried to get Chuck and me to return. We wanted to be together and thought the other wanted out of the spy life. Casey decided to let us run. We ran into the Interpol agents, and they told us the former terrorist's old cell was out to get him. Chuck and I hurried back to save Casey and Morgan. After that, with a little relationship advice from the former terrorist, we realized that maybe we could have it all."

"Being on the run meant leaving those everyone else we cared about behind. Even on the run, we would always want to stop the bad guys and save the ones we love. So Sarah and I went back and told Beckman the news. We were together as a spy couple. We were equals, well Sarah is Sarah, so she is always better than me, but at least there were no rules against us dating. Unofficially, Beckman told us it was about time."

"I agree with that, brother."

"I don't agree with part of that. Chuck is always better than me."

"Then we will just have to agree to disagree." _Kiss_. "So Sis, you asked me that night if we were back together. I told you we were together, not back together, because that was the first time we were officially allowed to be together."

"Seeing you two together made it easier for me to leave."

"We wished you weren't leaving. But I completely understood. If Sarah had been reassigned out of Burbank, I would have followed her anywhere. Let's see…you know most the last few months. After you were gone we refurnished your place, washed your carpeting, and replaced your drapes."

"I noticed the carpet. Let me guess. Morgan had a party at our place."

"No Sis, it was Morgan, but it wasn't a party. Morgan trapped a female Bengal tiger in your apartment. She ripped the place to shreds. We're both allergic to cats, so everything had to be washed or replaced."

"Dude, that is almost as crazy as a computer in your head. We were in Africa, and we didn't even see a tiger."

"You wouldn't. Tigers are in Asia. This one was the pet of a guy with a decryption chip. We got the guy, and Morgan trapped the tiger. All in another mission, ho hum." _Wink_. "The best result of the mission was I finally convinced Sarah to move in with me."

"So now that you are living together, when are you two going to—"

"Hold on a second, Ellie. I can see you getting all excited. I would remind you that you and Devon lived together for years before getting engaged. Sarah and I are still talking things slowly. Considering our unique past and our uncertain future, we don't need the extra pressure. It will happen when it happens."

"I'm the one dragging my heels. I can say for certain that whenever I think of my future, all I see is Chuck. It's just I didn't tell Chuck 'I love you' until _after_ I moved in. Now, I'm still learning what a normal relationship is. I'm still learning how to trust Chuck, and he is not helping."

"What did he do this time?"

"Sis, I started having dreams about killing Shaw and about Shaw killing me. It caused me to doing some crazy things without apparent proof. The CIA even locked me up. Sarah rescued me like she always does. It turns out the Intersect was in overdrive, working through my dreams. It figured out Shaw was still alive."

"Chuck didn't tell me. I had to squeeze that secret out of Morgan."

"I wanted proof first. Also, the CIA shrink thought the Intersect was causing brain damage."

"And Chuck didn't tell me."

"I was going to. I just thought, 'My brain might be melting' is not the most romantic thing to say after your first 'I love you.' That's what you get for talking first."

"The one time."

"There was nothing you could do about it anyway."

"Dude, let me give you some simple advice. Tell her. It keeps you out of the doghouse."

"I'm learning that. It's not like Sarah has done everything right either."

"What did I do?"

"Two earrings, ring a bell?"

"They were from Tiffany's! They were exactly like a set my Dad gave me when I was sixteen. They were seized when he was arrested."

"They were stolen weren't they?"

"So, I did not pay for the replacements either. I stole them from a traitorous murderer. No insurance required."

"And then there was the bachelor's pad."

"You know nothing happened there, right?"

"Really? I saw the books on his shelves."

"He tried to subtly point them out. He was just embarrassing himself. The day at his place we just talked and ordered in. Nothing happened. Why do you think he was trying so hard with the gifts and massages?"

"Because you are special Sarah, who wouldn't try hard? Ok, I think I have busted your chops enough for now. So when Dad came into town—"

"—because Justin tricked me."

"Yes, Ellie. He stopped by the Buy More first because he knew about the spy stuff and thought there might be trouble. I tried to tell him it was over so he wouldn't worry, but he eventually figured out that I was a full agent. He threw a knife at me and let me catch it to prove I had downloaded the Intersect 2.0."

"Dad threw a knife at you?"

"You know how Dad was. He thought he was always right, because he was."

"And you can catch knifes?"

"I can do a lot of things. Morgan was right. We should have demonstration. Sarah, would you do the honors?"

"Chuck, I don't think we should."

"I'll be fine, you can aim here at the door frame and I will stand to the side and reach out to catch it. You can wait until I flash first."

"I don't want to scare them."

"They need to see I can protect myself."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Whoa, Sarah, do you always have knives strapped to your leg?"

"Depends on how long my skirt is. Sometimes I use the bra holster."

"Awesome."

"No, not awesome. Chuck, Sarah, you don't have to do this. I believe you."

"It's no big deal, Ellie, Sarah is really good with knives. We don't have any flies around here because Sarah takes then out with knife while we are watching TV. We do have a lot of spackle and touch up paint, though."

"I do _not_ kill flies with my knives. Chuck, don't make me want to adjust my aim. I'm better with knives than your dad was."

**FLASH.**

_Throw. _

_Snatch._

_Silence._

"See Ellie, no problem. Here's your knife, honey."

"Thanks, sweetie."

_Silence._

"Ok, Sarah, I think we broke them again. You guys think that was amazing, you should see Sarah throw knives when I'm not catching them."

_Silence._

"She once busted into a room and intercepted a flying dagger with a thrown axe."

_Silence._

"That was…_AWESOME._"

"Chuck, you need to get this Intersect thing out of you head. You need to do it right now!"

"It's ok, Sis."

"No! You said it was causing brain damage. Sometimes brain tumors can heighten abilities. You need to get it out before it is too late!"

"Calm down, Ellie. This isn't a John Travolta movie. Dad built me this watch to counteract the effect. It includes a special chip he called the 'Governor.' Since I got this watch, the dreams, headaches and overflashes have stopped. I'm ok now."

"Dad did that?"

"Yes. He was the Intersect expert. That is why he took off for a day after he came back. Dad's old watch was also a Governor to regulate his Intersect. He had to get his plans so he could update them for the Intersect 2.0. That's why the Ring was after him. They used information Shaw stole from the CIA to build their own Intersect and to download it into Shaw. Since they were not as smart as Dad, and because Shaw could not handle the Intersect as well as I could, it was going to cause madness very quickly without a Governor. Shaw shot Dad so he could not build another one for another Human Intersect. He wanted to be the only one."

"Shaw stole Chuck's governor and your dad's governor was broken. After we exposed Shaw and he escaped, Shaw put the bombs around the Buy More. Chuck walked into the Buy More to save me from Shaw. I still don't know how Chuck beat him without a governor."

"Sarah, it was my sixth download."

"Did you download from the Ring Intersect?"

"No, it was Dad's first Intersect. Ellie, remember how I was always getting into trouble when we were kids."

"Yes. It's the bane of every older sister, but you were worse."

"I didn't remember what happened until I was lying on the floor of the Buy More. One day, around when Mom left, I snuck into Dad's lab and ran the program he was working on. It was the first Intersect; I didn't know it at the time. Dad told me then and he told me again before he died that being able to download the Intersect made me special. I think that first Intersect was so primitive it had to be rebooted frequently. That feature gave me the ability to reboot the Intersect 2.0 when it had overloaded. After the reboot, Shaw didn't stand a chance."

"We told you the rest before. Chuck didn't kill Shaw, because he is better than that. Morgan accidently blew up the Buy More. The CIA and NSA are helping with the rebuild. Shaw is being held for trial, unless he goes mad from the Intersect overloading first. And now you know everything you should have known all along."

"My brother, the hero. That was quite a fish tale. I still not sure I believe all of it. I suppose now that you have come clean and have shown me your Intersect superpowers, you want me to let you back in the CIA."

"No. I don't want back into the CIA. Tonight was about telling you the _truth_ for your protection. Everyone needs a different amount of the truth. Alex and Kathleen might not get all of it, but that's ok. I knew you could handle this. Plus I needed to tell you because of what I am planning to do next. You might not like it, but I am doing it. I hope I would have your blessing, even your help, but I am doing it regardless. Morgan is on board. Sarah intends to help, at least unofficially. Casey may be brought in too. I have to talk to him first. With Beckman's approval, their help will be official."

"What now? I don't want you risking your life out there. I can't keep my promise to protect you. If not the CIA, then what is it?"

"I'm trying to keep a promise to Dad too. To do that, I need back in the spy world. First I need to explain what happened last week…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: No sex for Sarah and Shaw. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. I really liked the _Chuck and Sarah vs. Themselves_ version of Chuck and Hannah too, but I'm trying to stay at least somewhat canon-compatible. Of course none of this "whole truth" stuff would really happen on the show. Spy shows have to have secrets. Having no secrets removes too much drama.

Yes, I know I rushed season three was fast, but Ellie and Devon would already know a lot of it.

The next chapter, the final one, will be completely AU the second the season four premier airs.

Coming next: Chuck vs. Sarah and OIT vs. Beckman and Grimes vs. Casey


	15. C vs S, OIT vs Beckman, Grimes vs Casey

A/N: As I previously indicated, this chapter will likely be completely AU the instant the season four premier airs. It just was begging to be written.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 15A**

**Chuck vs. Sarah**

**One week earlier, two days after the wake**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chuck, I'm home."

"Hi Sarah, we need to talk."

"The mission was a bust. I've spent the last several hours writing reports and getting chewed out. Do we have to talk now? I would much prefer if we could just snuggle up on the couch for a while."

"Sure come here, but we need to talk now."

"Chuck, your face. What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. I've already been. I went to Providence St. Joe's so Ellie wouldn't find out. Come on, join me."

"If you are hurt…"

"I'm ok, just some bruises. No cracked ribs, the X-Rays were negative."

"Tell me what happened."

"Ah, that's better. Everything is ok now that you are with me. I will tell you everything, but first let's talk about your mission."

"You're not in the CIA anymore, Chuck. We can't talk about my missions. Casey and I are physically ok. That's all you are allowed to know."

"Let me guess. Someone got there before you, stole the hard drive and erased the backups. You hit a masked guy several times but he got away."

"How did you know?"

"Your knee to the chest really hurt, Sarah. Fortunately, I was able to hold back my flash for the counter attack."

"That was you! What were you doing there? Where is the hard drive? You can't be breaking into my files and following us on missions, Chuck."

"The hard drive is on the dining room table. I've decrypted it and made a copy. I promise I didn't break into your files."

"Did you have an Intersect dream again?"

"No, the governor is working fine."

"Then why were you there?"

"I had my own sources."

"What did you flash on? You're supposed to tell me about your flashes."

"I didn't flash."

"Then what was your source?"

"Two nights ago, during Dad's wake, I received his spy will in a secure video email. In it, he left instructions. It turns out Dad had been working as a private spy for the last twenty years. He has boxes and boxes of intel collected in a secret basement hidden under our childhood home. You were at Castle planning a mission, so I decided to tell you about it immediately when your mission was completed. Yesterday, Morgan was bored, so I asked him help me sort through some of the boxes. He found a file that had been updated recently. It has a mission scoped out to retrieve a hard drive. I wanted to hold off, but Morgan showed me the site was scheduled to be cleaned out tomorrow. We decided to go for it. Morgan was in the getaway car while I got the hard drive."

"Chuck, you're a civilian now. You can't just break and enter. You should turn this information your dad collected over to the CIA."

"This is personal Sarah."

"Just because it was your dad's legacy—"

"No I mean this was _personal_. Dad has spent the last twenty years as a private spy for my _Mom_."

"Oh."

"Yes. I still haven't figured out what that means. And of course I don't want to leave you out of it. I would prefer to have the whole team together. I know Casey is looking for a reason to stay in the area. Plus I don't want to lie to Ellie anymore. This is personal for her, too."

"Chuck, looking for your Mom is not a national security priority. I doubt Beckman would assign any agents to it—not to mention three agents."

"From what I have seen so far, it might be. I'll take you to the Orion Cave tomorrow so you can see for yourself. I have a plan for how this could work, getting Beckman on board, too. I am hoping you would help me refine the plan."

"Orion Cave, huh? Not the Batcave?"

"Sarah, the real Bat Cave is in North Carolina, and the Batman's Batcave is fictional."

"Well your Vicky Vale will do anything for you Chuck. I'm in. What's your plan?"

"I think we need to come at this problem from the side. First we need to figure out how to get Beckman to give Ellie and Devon clearance for the last three years of my life."

"Beckman said something in the debriefing about our team not being able to function without the Intersect. She really wants you back. That gives me an idea…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 15B**

**OIT vs. Beckman**

**The morning after the "Big Talk" with Ellie and Awesome**

**The Casey Stronghold**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you sure about this, Ellie?"

"It's a good plan, Chuck. You and Sarah just have to keep each other safe."

"We always do. I'll take you over to OIT headquarters after your shift tomorrow."

"It will be strange to see my old room again. I know you said the house is both of ours, but I was thinking you are Sarah are going to need a place of your own soon."

"Ellie! I told you when it happens, it happens. Don't push. Besides, I think you and Devon are the ones who might need more space sooner. Shoe doesn't feel too good when it's on the other foot, huh?"

"Ok. You and Sarah could move in to our place. I hear it was recently redone, and I know it is great for recently married couples."

"Well played. For now, the house is just going to be OIT headquarters. Living where you work, means you are always at work."

"Chuck, do we have to go with that name?"

"Morgan, I've already told you, we are not going with the Avengers."

"What about—"

"—or the Justice League. I've already filed the legal paperwork. The name is not changing."

"Whatever."

**Beep**

"Colonel, I see we have a full house."

"Yes General. Video won't be restored at Castle until next week."

"I'm sure you can manage. So I hope you are all here to tell me good news."

"First General, we should talk about the last mission."

"Chuck, I received your final reports. Is there something you wish to add?"

"No ma'am. I'm talking about Sarah and Casey's last mission."

"Chuck, you are not cleared for that information, unless you _first_ rejoin the CIA. Are you saying you are doing that?"

"No, I just thought you might want this hard drive."

"What?"

"The hard drive Sarah and Casey were sent to retrieve."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Morgan and I acquired it last week."

"You were the third agent on site."

"Yes ma'am. And don't worry. I've already decrypted the data for your analysts. I also found a list of cell numbers. I gave Sarah the information plus a program to track their location via GPS. The enemy cell has already moved twice since last week. Based on their movements, they appear to me preparing to leave the country in about a week. That leaves plenty of time to detain them. I would recommend the Houston team since the cell is currently moving through Dallas."

"Assuming this information can be verified, well done. I would have preferred to have talked about this operation in private, but welcome back Agent Bartowski."

"Not so fast, ma'am. I'm not rejoining the CIA. Consider this job pro bono. I have a counter proposal, which is why Morgan and the Woodcombs are here."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is your counter proposal?"

"The government has been outsourcing everything imaginable over the past few years. In that spirit, I have founded Orion Integration Technology, LLC, as a patent holding company, which will covertly work as an outsourced spy business exclusively for the United States Government. Before you turn off that monitor, just please hear me out. First, the best news, the government would not have to pay directly for OIT services. We have alternative income sources, related to hundreds of patents issued to various aliases of Orion. We would still need help acquiring assets and materials necessary for our covert activities. These materials would remain the property of the US Government. All operations undertaken by OIT would be done with the express permission of either you or your designate, providing us the legal protection given to all covert government agencies. Likewise, we would not undertake any mission with which we were not comfortable. "

"So you want to be a spy, but you want to be out of the chain of command."

"From your past experience with me, General, I thought you might welcome that. Since the only financial commitment is the material assets and a couple of personal, we should largely be outside of Congressional oversight."

"That is a little appealing."

"I thought so. OIT would initially have four team members, possible expanding in the future. Morgan Grimes and I would be full time OIT, possibly maintaining cover jobs at the Buy More when it reopens. At OIT, Morgan will handle the day-to-day. Doctors Eleanor and Devon Woodcomb would be part time consultants and researchers, providing medical services when necessary. They would maintain their current jobs at the hospital, although Ellie might pursue a USC neurological fellowship, which would compliment her role at OIT. All future team members would be required to undergo extensive government background checks before being granted security clearance."

"So you want to be honest with your family."

"Perceptive again, General. Of course since OIT would not be able to coordinate with other law enforcement agencies or make arrests, we would require government liaisons."

"I assume you mean Colonel Casey and Agent Walker."

"That is advantageous to you too, ma'am. While OIT will be outside of the chain of command, Sarah and Casey will be able to exert a lot of control over me."

"Yes, I'm sure Agent Walker has ways of doing that." _Smirk. _"Who would select mission priorities?"

"As a private contractor, with you as the only client, OIT would be very accommodating to your needs. We would stay out of certain types or missions, such as assassinations. Of course I assume the missions would follow our strengths and would typically align with intelligence and contacts we acquire, such as those from Intersect flashes and from our other sources."

"That is logical. I am still not convinced why I should go along with this. I can just say no, figuring you'll eventually decide that you want to use the Intersect to help people. You tipped your hand when you downloaded the Intersect 2.0, Chuck. The best way for you, as the Intersect, to help this country is the CIA."

"That might be the best way, ma'am, but I hear LAPD SWAT and the FBI are hiring. My plan is the best way to get the Intersect working for you right away. I do have one demand and one important sweetener."

"Of course you do. Get on with it, Bartowski."

"First, in lieu of any payment for services, OIT gets full ownership, possession, and control over the Ring's Intersect."

"That is not poss—"

"Before you make that final, General, I would like to point out several things. First, I am the only living person to have successfully downloaded six Intersects without going completely crazy or dying. The only other living person who has downloaded a single Intersect is a sociopath. All known Intersect researchers are dead, have been duped by enemy spy factions, or are outright traitors. Finally, OIT provides a safe, secure environment with trustworthy doctors and engineers to continue Intersect research. Frankly, the US Government has a track record of hiring insane researchers. At OIT we have higher standards. "

"I understand the security problem. However, that hardly justifies what you are proposing."

"When my dad and I found the Ring Intersect, we downloaded the plans. Shaw forgot to confiscate my jump drive key chain when he captured me. Based on my initial analysis, the Ring Intersect computer is in violation of 23 patents that are held by Orion Integration Technology, LLC. There is enough legally obtained evidence to prove the existence of the Ring's Intersect and its possession by the federal government. Transferring possession to OIT will help you avoid a nightmare of legal hassles. In addition, OIT acquired a sizeable portion of the patent portfolio of the now defunct the Roark Instruments, since most of those patents were based on my dad's designs. We would be willing to reduce the government's licensing fees for those patents, leaving more money for other defense projects."

"So you are going to attack me with lawyers and accountants."

"I sure hope not. However please keep in mind this is not a negotiating point. The Intersect computer poses a threat to me, and by extension, anyone close to me. Any new Human Intersects will need a Governor. Until more Governors can be built, any Daniel Shaw Intersect wanna be will come after me to get to this Governor. If we can reverse engineer this one, maybe that will change. However, I can't risk damage to this one. My life depends on it. Keeping the Ring Intersect in house reduces the risk of more Human Intersects before the technology is better understood."

"I understand."

"Finally, the sweetener. In addition to a large patent porfollio, I was left a house that is now the headquarters of OIT. This house contains various intelligence files that my dad collected as Orion over the years. Some of this information could be very valuable to the government. It is how I found the hard drive before Sarah and Casey. I didn't have to flash. Orion already had the details laid out and an op ready to go. By agreeing to my proposal, I can make this information available to the NSA and CIA liaisons. I would point out that most of this information is not in the Intersect or any other government database."

"Ma'am, as a measure of good faith, Chuck has already given me some access to the files. I've prepared a preliminary report."

"Thank you, Agent Walker. I know _you_ would be happy with this proposed arrangement, but what about you, Colonel? I thought you want to get back to a special forces or would maybe want to start enjoying retirement now that you have reconnected with your family."

"I've looked at Walker's report, ma'am. There is some good stuff there—stuff that would keep us busy for a while. If this experiment is going to work, this Orion Inte-whatever team is going to need some firepower backing it up. You know how I like the gun play."

"I see. Well, Mr. Bartowski, I am going to need to think about this unique proposal."

"Thank you, General. Considering the unorthodox past of the Intersect Project, I hope that you will see this as an opportunity to keep our efforts better in sync and while adopting an organization structure in which everyone can excel. I will send my write-up with the details of our proposed partnership so you can review it along with Sarah's report."

"Thank you. If everything is as well thought out as it as I am expecting, I look forward to working with you."

**Beep**

"Wow. That is the least abrupt she has ever been."

"Nice work Chuck. I think she's in."

"Thanks Sarah. And thanks for your help with the plan. Other than the unusual chain of command structure, I think every other point is a win for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually wants to just get rid of the Ring's Intersect. She has never seemed the type that would like overseeing research projects."

"You didn't tell her about Mom."

"Ellie, I held that back just in case she doesn't go for it. I didn't want her to negotiate with that. We will have cross-approval for mission selection, so she'll find out very quickly what our priority is. Also, we will still do other jobs that need to be done, so I'm sure she'll me amenable."

"I'm still scared, but I've never been more proud of you little brother. Together, we can do this."

"Well, it's been great. Later dudes. I'll see you at Castle. Go Team Chuck! I mean, go Orion Integration Technology! Hmm, I don't know, we still need a better go chant. Maybe go oit! Anyway, I have to go pick up my date."

"You have a lunch date, buddy?"

"Oh yeah, Alex and I are going to the pier—"

"Grimes!" _Grrrrrrr._

"Run for it, buddy, I'll hold him off!"

"Chuck, let Casey go. I still owe Morgan for the IOU. Speaking of which, we finished up late last night, and I'm going to be at Castle all night tonight. So what should we do now to make up for it?" _Eyebrow dance._

"Sorry Morgan, you're on your own. See you sis, bro. Lead the way, mi'lady."

"Well, wife. That just leaves us… alone… in John's apartment. Do you think we should return the favor and snoop around?"

"No. Let's go back to our place. We need to come up with a plan to get Chuck and Sarah engaged sooner rather than later."

"Honey, maybe we should just stay out of it."

"They obviously both want it. We just need to get them to realize it. It might take a kick to both their asses because they move way too slow."

"Maybe we can find something more productive to do than getting _our_ asses kicked by a blonde ninja spy and a knife-catching, martial arts, computer wizard. Maybe we could try something more _re_productive, something that would require a larger home."

"I like that idea. Our family needs a little baby Awesome. We shouldn't tell anyone else, yet. Some things should remain secret, at least for a little while."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 15C**

**Grimes vs. Casey **

**One week later**

**The Walkertowski-Grimes Place**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Thanks for the suitcase, Chuck. Tell Sarah, I'm really, really sorry. Bye"

"Will do, Morgan. Keep your head down, and may the force be with you."

**Slam**

"Chuck?"

"Hi honey."

"What was Morgan doing in our room getting a suitcase?"

"I'm supposed to tell you he's sorry. Were you dressing?"

"I was decent."

"You didn't throw a knife at him, do you?"

"I barely stopped myself. Your friend needs to learn to knock."

"I'll remind him, _again_."

"So what's with the suitcase? And why is the courtyard security feed on the TV?"

"Morgan needed it. Morgan asked me to watch in case he needs back-up."

"Back-up for what?"

"Have a seat by me. See."

"Morgan is knocking on Casey's door? Is he going there to talk about Alex? Oh, I should get some popcorn! There is going to be hair all over the courtyard!"

"Don't bother, Sarah. This'll be over in five minutes. Let me turn up the volume."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Knock-Knock-Tap-Knock-Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Grimes. What are you doing here? And why do you always knock like a twelve year old."

"I've come to talk to you about Kathleen."

"Not happening."

**Slam**.

"OWWW! That was my foot!"

"Then I suggest you move it before I do."

"I just thought you should know Alex and her mom are going out of town today."

"I don't think so. I would have been informed."

"They just bought tickets, and you probably have an alert in your inbox right now that you would have seen if you weren't cleaning your guns."

"Wait here. Don't move."

"Waiting right here."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what's going on, Chuck? Why is Morgan trying to kill himself?"

"Morgan and Alex have a plan to get Casey to open up to Kathleen."

"Never happening."

"With my refinements to their plan, I think he has a shot."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ok, Grimes. How did you know where my daughter was going before I did?"

"I was at Ellie's packaging up leftovers when Alex called Ellie to cancel tomorrow's dinner plans. Alex heard me in the background and asked me to tell you about the flight."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"He made that up!"

"Of course, Sarah. Shhh. Here comes the good part."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's _pretend_ I believe you—that I won't find daily calls between you two on your cells. Why are Kathleen and Alex going to Ronald Reagan National Airport?"

"Every few years, they fly east to D.C. With everything that has happened lately, Kathleen thought it was time to go back to Arlington National Cemetery to visit—"

"Oh crap."

"Yes. They are going to see Alex Coburn. Your daughter is freaking out about it because she now knows you were never buried there. Her mom doesn't know anything and planned the trip anyway."

"Well, that's fine. As long as Alex doesn't say anything, nothing will change."

"Wait, wait, wait! Before you kill my other foot, when I said she is freaking out, I mean she is _really _freaking out. She's not used to lying to everyone, and I get the impression she _never _lies to her mom. So she asked me to come along for back-up."

"You?"

"Yes. Your former fiancée knows me from a couple weeks ago when I helped them go off grid. Alex has told her mom that I am coming for security purposes."

"Yeah, right. You are not going on a vacation with my daughter."

"It's not like you can go."

"I'll get a team to follow them from the airport."

"Kathleen already knows my cover as a US Marshal, and she is expecting me to be there. And Alex expects me to pick them up in thirty minutes. I told her I was stopping here first, so don't get any ideas. That is, unless you can think of a reason why Kathleen doesn't need to visit an empty gravesite."

"Why you little…"

"I have to go, Casey. I'll keep an eye on Kathleen for you and two eyes on Alex."

**Thud.**

**Bam.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ouch. Morgan must really care about Alex. Maybe we should go help him."

"I'll get some ice."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A few minutes later, outside the Casey Stronghold.**

"Hey buddy, are you ok? Here's an ice pack."

"Uuuh, did it work?"

"Not counting the bump on the back of your head, I'll say it worked."

"I'm having flashbacks to Suzy O'Keefe."

"You know when Casey watches the security recording later for fun, he is going to realize you just compared him to the girl that beat you up in middle school."

"I guess the 'Morgan' does not work when you can be banged into a door behind you."

"'Two eyes on Alex' was probably a little over the top. Casey peeled out of here a few minutes ago. My guess is he either is grounding all flights out of LAX or is going to talk to Alex and Kathleen. I don't know what he'll say, though."

"Alex has that part covered. She has the suitcases by the front door, so Casey won't know immediately it is a set-up. Once he's in the door, she'll corner him in front of Kathleen. Here's your empty suitcase back. Sorry again, Sarah. I think Casey got me back for you. I'm going to go and lie down on the sofa now so maybe I can think clearly when Alex calls later. Bye."

"Chuck?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"No one was ever going to Arlington, were they?"

"No. How—"

"I figured it out from the _empty_ suitcases. Nice prop. It really sells it. How did the email alert—"

"Do you realize how easy it is to fake one of those? Spammers do it all the time. Casey was agitated so I figured he wouldn't verify it directly with the airline."

"He could still figure it out later."

"It'll be too late by then, and you'll protect me." _Wink._

"I suppose I will—_this time_—because it is for a good cause."

"We have to get Casey to tell Kathleen who he really is before we can start working on getting those two together."

"When you get to that part of your master plan, I'm staying out of it."

"My _master_ plan, huh? I don't have a _master_ plan. Even if Casey and Kathleen don't end up together, once they are talking again, she might be able to help Morgan with the whole Alex situation. I'm told Kathleen really likes Morgan."

"See. Master plan. You've been doing a lot of that lately. You're getting good at it. I don't want your manipulations of Beckman to go to your head."

"Never."

"You better never try something like that on me, _sweetie."_

"Why would I need to? My master plan to win you over has already worked." _Kiss._

"_That _was your master plan? Three years? I take it back. You aren't very good at it."

"The person who probably has a master plan around here is Ellie—a plan regarding us."

"She does. They haven't learned how to keep secrets, yet. Ellie and Awesome need to learn that Casey even bugs his own place. However, I think they have their own 'project' they are working on first."

"What kind of…oh…really?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

"Well Ellie's plan probably doesn't just include 'Uncle Chuck'. It would include 'Aunt Sarah' as well. Phase three or four probably includes Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon."

"Let's not think about that right now. How about we sneak in the Morgan door so I can demonstrate what we should have been doing sooner in _my_ idea of a master plan?"

"Shutting up now. You lead the way."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: That's all folks!

Disclaimer 4: My name is on a software patent, but I don't own it. Neither does NBC or Warner Brothers. My former employer does.

It's been fun. I never thought writing it would be this fun (or the story would be this long). I hope I didn't bore too many of you, nor confuse too many others with the unorthodox conversational/thought/sound effect-only style of this recap. Thank you all for your supportive reviews and for just stopping by. Having never attempted something like this before, I was humbled by the fact that as maybe people read this as did.


End file.
